Cloudy Tifa
by Rina Statics
Summary: A few weeks into the school year,Cloud and Tifa face the fact that they are going to be parents. Fearing the worst from their friends and families they decide to hide the pregnancy.will they be able to keep it secret? and for how long?.RE-Editing!
1. Tifa's News

Disclaimer: Cloud, Tifa and all the FF7 characters belong to Sqaureenix, I am in no way making money off of this also a lot of inspiration for this story came from the movie Jenny Juno make sure to watch it its a cute movie!

Summary: After a night of passion high school kids Cloud and Tifa face the fact that they are going to be parents. fearing the worst from their own families the pair decide to hide the pregnancy to avoid the chance of losing their child, but how long will they be able to keep it secret? CloTi

"Introduction"

Sixteen year old Tifa Lockhart sat alone on a queen sized bed positioned neatly in the center of her bedroom, jittery, the young adult held a white pregnancy test in her hands. To her right was a small white and pink box reading the words 'E-Z Home Pregnancy test' written in bold italic white lettering running across the front of the box. The box had stated that the results for her test would take a solid 2 minutes.

With a stomach full of fluttering butterflies, the youngster walked over to an adjoining bathroom. The box had instructed to take the test first thing in the morning for best results. Tifa took the test, she washed her hands after placing the strip on the counter top next to the sink and nervously walked away from it. She had decided on waiting the two minutes though she was sure that the test was already working on the results.

She hoped and prayed with all her heart that she was only over reacting; after all she had only had sex that one time and they had used protection! But Tifa knew having been a student in health class that condoms were not always effective…and that it only took one time to get pregnant. Tifa did have reasons to suspect that she was with child, the biggest clue being that she missed her period this month.

But Tifa remembered having missed a few periods before. Of course that had only happened to her back when she was beginning her cycle, could she still miss them now? Yes! that was possible right? Tifa knew that some girls who did sports would often miss a few menstrual cycles, she practiced martial arts that might have been a factor! But then again-Tifa had been practicing for years.. and not once had she skipped.

One minute passed. The strip still on the washroom counter, she dared not look. She walked into her room and paced back and forth.

"Oh lord….Please don't let it be positive…god I can't take care of a baby. My dad would be so angry!" Tifa spoke aloud as she buried her face in her hands. Her father was a good and loving man, but he was very strict and had always preached that she save herself for marriage. Tifa then wondered what the rest of her family would think? Tifa had an aunt living in Mideel whom had a daughter; a cousin Tifa had never really gotten to know. All Tifa knew of this cousin was that she had gotten pregnant at fourteen, the baby had been given up for adoption forcefully. Was this the fate that Tifa had in store for herself? God she was so scared.

Tifa crossed her arms over her chest, she was quivering and eyed the test laying on the counter. It was time for the moment of truth. She had to look…she just had too. Slowly she walked over, outstretching her hand she picked up the strip while shaking. She gasped. It was positive.

Tifa looked at herself in the mirror….she was pregnant.

Chapter 1

"Tifa's News"

Tifa walked into school her heart beat thudded loudly, so loud that she could have sworn that other kids in the hall could hear it. She tugged on the hem of her blue school blazer that matched so well with her gray and navy plaid skirt; the school uniform- how long would she be able to wear it? With her condition she knew that it would not be long. She was already a month into her pregnancy, she had been with her boyfriend once a month and a half ago at his place, a month and no pot belly yet- course it was way too early to have one of those.

What was she going to tell her boyfriend? What would he say to her? Would he tell her to beat it? Would he live up to being a father at his age? She did not know, maybe she didn't want to know in all honesty. All Tifa knew was that she did not want to lose him...not again.

Taking in one deep breath, Tifa made her way to her boyfriends first hour class with only thirty minutes till the bell rang.

When she had arrived at her destination she noticed a small group of boys huddled in the center of the classroom a lot of them sitting on desks and chatting wildly,most likely about girls or cars and bikes since they were members of the Motor club. A motor enthusiast group based at their high school, her boyfriend was a member of it. Amongst the boys, she noticed a lean blond with his arms resting on a desk he was in a deep and heated conversation with another lean male class mate only the other with spiky black hair.

Tifa guessed that they were talking about either racing results of a match on TV or a race of their own, since Tifa's boyfriend would compete in 'side' races on a Fenrir he owned. He was a bit of a speed freak. The blond was not wearing his school blazer Tifa noticed his blazer was hanging over the back of his seat and that the sleeves of his under shirt were folded up to his elbows she knew that her boyfriend did not like wearing the blazer very much and it was stictly against school rules to walk around without it on which made Tifa blush-the look suited him well In fact the rolled up sleeves and loose tie around his neck drove her wild!. Needless to say, his look did make him appear somewhat rebellious though she knew him better, he just enjoyed being comfortable. He was no bad boy.

But she had to take her mind off of that, for now at least.

Tifa sighed and quietly began to step forwards to the group of boys, she twiddled her thumbs nervously thinking of what to say to the blond when the spiky black haired classmate the blond was talking too moved his head up making a motion towards Tifa, immediately the blond looked over his shoulder.

"Tifa!" he said excitedly a broad smile forming on his lips, the blond then got up from his seat prompting the spiky haired boy in his group to swoop in and take it from him; the group this blond was in knew that when Tifa showed up he'd most likely leave to go and talk with her.

"I'll see you later Zack" The blond said to the dark haired classmate as he grabbed his blazer.

"Alright Cloud see you in computer class then" Zack responded, Cloud then said his goodbyes to the rest of the group and walked over to Tifa.

"Hey" Cloud said to Tifa as he wrapped his arms around her frame hugging her tightly to his surprise Tifa did not respond to the hug "Tifa, is something wrong?" Cloud asked her his eyes concerned; Tifa looked up at him for a split second before she lowered her head to avoid his gaze. He knew her all too well.

"There is...but I can't tell you here" Tifa responded making Cloud feel all the more troubled "Can we go somewhere and talk...alone?" by the sound of her voice Cloud new it was something bad, really bad.

After taking a moment to process what she had said he nodded silently taking her by the hand, Cloud led Tifa out of the class room and took her to another one down the hall that was empty, once there Cloud closed the door behind them leaving the two completely secluded.

A minute or two passed before either spoke; it would be Cloud who broke the silence.

"Tifa,are you breaking up with me?" Cloud said silently his eyes drowned in sorrow, Tifa's eyes widened in surprise.

"Cloud that's n-" She began but was interrupted.

"I know your dad doesn't like me but does that matter? I know I don't live up to his standards because of where I live and how I dress and what I ride in." Cloud continued "But I care about you Tifa and if he can't accept that then that's his problem!"

"But Cloud that's no-"

"No Tifa your dad can't run your life like this it's just crazy!" Cloud was balling his fists "You are your own person and he can't keep telling you what to do and whom to date-"

"Cloud that is not it! I'm not breaking up with you!" Tifa forced herself to yell at Cloud, surprising him a little because she did not raise her voice at him very often.

"Oh…I'm sorry" Cloud brought his hand up to the back of his head the sleeve of his shirt grazing his ear "Then...what is it? You look so sad; you look kind of like you did the first time your dad told you to break up with me."

Did she? she must have looked pretty torn up to make Cloud ramble like that, Tifa's father did not like Cloud the couple of times that he had met him. Tifa's father had demanded her to end her year old relationship with Cloud several months ago, Tifa had not wanted to disobey her father and broke up with Cloud, ending the relationship for a short period of time.

Somehow with the help of Cloud's friend Zack, the two had gotten back together though since the reconciliation the pair had kept the relationship secret from her strict poppa. But now Tifa feared losing Cloud again, but this time she feared that he would be the one to leave her...

"Cloud..." she began but stopped making the silence in the room all the more unbearable, she stepped closer to him touching him on the shoulder gently "You told me once that...if something happened to me that... you would do what you could to help me...right?"

"Yes, why did someone say something bad to you?" Cloud asked her.

"No I'm just saying...like if...I should lose my legs in an accident what would you do?" Tifa said nervously, Cloud just smiled thinking that this was a silly question.

"Well, if you didn't have a wheelchair, I guess I'd have to carry you on my back" Cloud replied "You know I'm strong enough I could carry you for miles" Tifa blushed, he really was sweet. But the question was too simple, she had to test him again, with just one more question.

"Um...what if I had also lost my hands or arms...what would you do?" Tifa asked him, Cloud's eyebrows raised slightly at the baffling question, why would she ask him something like that?.

" I guess than I'd have to feed you and help do your homework then, I wouldn't leave you not when you needed me the most" Cloud responded. Tifa's heart filled up with hope, that was it! that was what she needed to hear! Now it was time to tell him. Oh please, let everything go alright, he could not just leave her after telling her that.

"What I'm going to tell you is something like that, you'll have to carry a person a lot, and...help them out when they can't reach for something" She added her voice cracking.

"Why are you gonna ask me to carry you all over school and make me do your homework to prove how much I care about you?" Cloud's expression changed to that of confusion, Tifa shook her head.

"No...It's just...remember a couple of weeks ago we were at your house and...your mom was at work and you and I were all alone in your room and we...you know" Tifa looked down nervously and Cloud's face suddenly turned red.

"When you and I...When we...slept together?" Cloud's face turned redder.

"Uh-huh" was all Tifa said as she herself began to blush "Well...something happened, it's life altering and I just don't know how to tell you"

"T-Tifa...what are you trying to say?"He asked. And then it hit him, His face paled, his eyes widened and his arms dropped to his sides at the realization "Are you?" Tifa nodded.

"I'm having your baby" Tifa finally said it, Cloud looked at her his blue eyes as still as stones, Tifa waited for his response,a response that was taking to long for her to hear.

RIIING

The bell, the timing could not have been any worse.

"I-I've got to get to class" Cloud stammered "I-I'll see you" Cloud's tone was flat as if he were in a trance, before Tifa could say anything he was out of the classroom. Moments later she left the room herself; not even bothering to chase him.

Maybe all he needed was time to think about it...yeah she hoped that was it.

Tifa looked for him throughout the day, she would go to his usual spots between classes only to find out from his friends that he had already gone and during lunch he was nowhere in sight, she knew right away that he was avoiding her.

The last class of the day she shared with Cloud, she hoped that in this hour she would finally get a response, during the hour she would send him three notes all to which he did not respond too, during a moment in class Tifa had caught his eye, Cloud quickly broke the eye contact.

When the day had ended Tifa noticed Cloud springing up from his seat slinging his back pack over his shoulder; rushing out without even glancing over at her. Tifa felt her body go numb, as she left the school her eyes were watering.

For some reason Cloud, not saying anything hurt worse than him saying something...why did it hurt so much?.

* * *

AN: So what do you guys think? I hope I did okay, so everyone who has read, please leave a review and dont worry Cloud is not going to abandon Tifa...he is just in shock.

Well then please review!

Rina


	2. Cloud's feelings

Warning: abortion mentioned in this chapter.

**Chapter 2**

"Cloud's Feelings"

After hearing what his girlfriend had had to say; Cloud had a surge of emotions mainly that of confusion, guilt, and fear.

Him? Cloud Strife a dad? a daddy? When he was only seventeen and a Junior in high school! How could he be a dad at seventeen with another year of school to left to go? And Tifa...she was only sixteen, a year younger than him and a sophomore. How could she handle this and two more years of high school? How could either of them handle a child when they were just kids themselves! And with no money? How would they take care of this baby? Cloud had not the slightest clue on how to raise a child.

It was all just too much for the blond, so much that he could not even bring himself to talk to Tifa or anyone else for that matter, he knew it was wrong but he took the easy way out, and decided to avoid Tifa throughout the day it was a good thing tomorrow was the weekend...he would have at least two days for himself to think.

Cloud just felt so down, nothing could possibly lift his spirits not even the information he received earlier.

Zack his friend had told him in computer class that there would be Motor cycle races out in the plains the next evening; that little tid-bit did not even grasp his attention not one little bit; even though Cloud loved to go to the races and compete. Cloud also had to cancel hanging out with Zack and a few of their friends tonight, even though it was something they did weekly. He just did not feel like racing, going out, or talking to anyone else, so after the school day was over and done with. Cloud narrowly avoided Tifa in sixth period, got on his bike in the parking lot and rushed home. Locking himself in his room; wanting to block himself from the rest of the world to allow him time to think to himself.

Cloud got that peace he wanted several minutes after laying down on his single twin bed he drifted off to sleep.

The next day Cloud had not changed much, his mother had come in to check on him several times before going off to work sensing that there was something wrong with him, Cloud had assured his mother that he was okay.

But he knew that he was not, most of the day Cloud would just lay in his room (bed or floor) sometimes tossing a stress ball back and forth in his hands. Futile attempts to pull himself together and he knew it; it was an un-eventful day and a long one. He wished that it would just end in all honesty; he ended up drifted back into dreamland the one place where he could be at peace.

Several hours later, Cloud woke up to the sound of buzzing, still groggy from his slumber Cloud managed to move himself into sitting position causing the mattress under him to fold a little because of his weight, the buzzing was coming from his night stand; he knew it was his cell phone and took it out to look at who was calling.

_Tifa _

Cloud dropped the phone in that instant; luckily for him he was sitting on his bed so his phone landed safely on a pillow. Cloud stood up from his bed his hands were shaking showing exactly how nervous he was.

_Buzz!Buzz!Buzz!_

The phone kept ringing and Cloud began to bite his lip trying to figure out what to do, his eyes did not leave the phone they were glued to the small object like a dear caught in the headlights.

Should he pick up? What would he say? i'm Sorry I got you pregnant Tifa but I don't know what to do? Argh no! Cloud than grabbed a pillow and placed it on top of the phone; hoping the size and weight of the object would be able to drown out the sound and to his surprise it did.

Cloud let a couple of minutes pass before he removed the pillow and it had stopped ringing.

_Buzz! BUZZZ!_

It began to ring again and Cloud threw the pillow back onto the phone and huddled onto the floor and placed his hands at his ears trying to block the noise from his cell phone, he felt his face burn with frustration and his head throb from confusion.

He felt a pressure well up in his eyes, he quickly shut them and bit down on his tongue trying to keep himself from crying.

He did not know what to do, all he knew was that he did not want to talk to Tifa and hurt her more than he already had.

It was clear now that staying in this room was not going to help clear his mind, Cloud knew that he had to get out and do something to help him ease up; Cloud then looked to his right where a pair of goggles lay on the floor...

His racing goggles that he used for when he rode his motor bike...the races! That was it thank the gods that Zack had told him about the rally; and without a second thought Cloud snatched up his glasses and bike keys and ran out of his room leaving the phone ringing.

_Buzz...Buzz..Buzz..._

_Hey this is Cloud, I'm not answering obviously so leave a message alright? Unless your Tifa than leave kisses, I love you Tifa._

Tifa teared up at the sound of his message and flipped her cell phone shut; she had talked him into recording that voicemail. At the time she was joking but to her surprise he had actually recorded it and left it as his official away message, but that did not matter now she did not want to hear his away message she wanted to hear _him, _She wanted Cloud to talk to her, she wanted him to acknowledge her and talk with her about this situation they were in. Dammit she wanted to know about what he thought about the baby.

"Just say anything...anything at all" Tifa sniffed as she brought her knees to her chest and hid her face in them allowing her the shelter to cry freely.

After several minutes Tifa stood up and dried her tears, she walked out of her room she knew she was home alone otherwise she would not have left it especially when she was wearing an old t-shirt Cloud had given her and a pair of gym shorts she had from awhile back.

She walked along the corridor and into the computer room, it was actually her dad's office but from time to time other people in the home used it, mostly Tifa and her step sister would use it; Tifa's step-mom was not a big fan of computers.

Tifa did not know why she was going to perform the search on the computer, maybe she was just desperate for something to say to Cloud for a solution the two of them could talk about, she did not know she just wanted him to speak to her again, to end this silence.

After turning on the computer she began her search on the web. Bringing up the search bar Tifa typed in four different words.

_Motherhood, babies, Teen, Pregnancy._

Her search brought up many sites, official and non-official ones, one even had pictures of babies in utero showing the stages of pregnancy and child development. Tifa saved many of these web sites onto her private name to look at again later on just in case.

She searched for what seemed like hours, she noticed on the sidebar clock that it was almost nine, and by this time she swore that this search was fruitless, all she had were endless repeats of the same material, why couldn't anyone just type something that could help her? Frustrated, Tifa typed in one final word she took a deep breath as she finished typing it. She felt her eyes mist up again.

_Abortion _

Cloud made it to the race minutes before it began, Zack had spotted him and his dark haired friend grinned victoriously.

"I knew you were going to make it! I took the liberty of signing you up Cloud." Zack and Cloud did their secret handshake.

"You signed me up? How'd you know I was coming?" Cloud asked Zack calmly, his tone was lower than usual but Zack heard him clearly.

"I knew that it'd be impossible for you to resist a good race" Zack replied, Cloud shook his head and looked at the ground, his blue eyes wondering.

"That's not the reason why I'm here" Cloud said dryly, Zack looked at Cloud with a raised eyebrow.

"Then why are you here?"

"...I just need to clear my head" Cloud murmured and he and Zack moved their bikes to the starting line, Zack shook his head.

"Whatever you say Cloud. So where is Tifa tonight? She usually comes with you, is her dad home?" Zack suddenly asked Cloud, causing him to nearly fall off of his bike, so much for not thinking about Tifa.

"I didn't invite her"

"What? You didn't invite Tifa how come? Did you two have a fight or something? Let me guess her dad right?" Zack questioned him, Cloud avoided eye contact with Zack.

"No...I don't know...look I don't want to talk about Tifa can we just keep our minds on the race?" Cloud tried to keep his cool and ended up sounding heartless, it's not like he did not care about Tifa anymore...it just hurt too much to think or talk about her right now.

"Alright, Alright I'll mind my own business then but I can't guarantee Aerith will do the same" Zack replied as he put his goggles securely over his eyes, Cloud blinked.

"Aerith's back in town?" Cloud asked Zack, Aerith was Zack's girlfriend of two years almost three, she had left town to move in with her dad in Junon a short time after Cloud began dating Tifa.

"Yeah, she's back for good this time though" Zack started "And she wants to see all her old friends, and _you know who _is one of the people she's dying to see, just so you know." Zack finished and Cloud nodded.

Aerith was good friends with Tifa as well and he was sure she would ask him about her, Cloud just sighed trying not to think about it and just put his goggles on trying to keep his mind on the race and not on Tifa or her baby…his baby.

Baby,the word replicated in his mind and like stones it hit him hard, He was sure bottling all these feelings up was not good for him yet he still kept it to himself anyways, Zack looked at him noticing something off.

"Hey Zack, what does the winner get?" Cloud changed the subject throwing Zack off topic.

"Ah you know what the prizes are" Zack replied and the two waited until the race started, finally it began, the two sped off into the fields the minute the white flag dropped, Cloud had gotten the lead over Zack within seconds, they had the same model bike. But Cloud knew how to maneuver the Fenrir better than anyone else in his circle of friends. So it was no surprise when all the boys racing came back with Cloud still leading the way, Zack was close behind; second place wasn't bad second place still got money a pretty decent amount of it.

After the race was over, all the racers and the spectators stayed awhile to party and have a good time, to brag about the bike models and such, Cloud received his prize as did Zack and the two stood by their bikes about to chat, maybe even mock argue about whom was really in the lead. This stopped when a girl came over to them.

"Zack! You did great!" The medium height girl with brown hair ran up and hugged Zack tightly, Cloud knew who this girl was, Aerith Gainsborough, age eighteen and senior in high school like Zack. Her neatly twisted braid was a dead giveaway.

"Thanks Aerith, but it still isn't first place" Zack pulled back from his girlfriend's hug and smiled at her, Aerith shook her head disapprovingly.

"Don't say that you'll get first place next time" Aerith kissed Zack on the cheek and then looked in Cloud's direction. "CLOUD!" Aerith let out a tremendously happy shriek and ran over and hugged the spiky haired blond, Cloud did not hug Aerith back though- he just did not feel like returning it.

"Hey! Hey! Your _my_ girlfriend why are you hugging him for!" Zack whined and Aerith laughed she walked back over to Zack and wrapped her arms around him; she was shorter so Aerith's arms were perfectly encircled around his well-built waist.

"Sorry, I was just saying hello to an old friend" Aerith gave Zack a cheeky smile "Cloud how have you been? And where's Tifa?" Aerith asked, she still hugged her boyfriend and had rested her cheek on Zack's chest, but she had turned her attention on Cloud, her angelic face was glowing. She must have been happy to be home, who was he to go and ruin his friends night out?

So Cloud frowned, not only had Aerith brought up Tifa, but the affection she was showing Zack made him long for Tifa. Zack sensed his discomfort and cleared his throat trying to catch Aerith's attention, he succeeded.

"Did I say something wrong? Oh" Aerith brought a hand to her mouth covering it she immediately knew something was not right and pulled away from Zack and stepped toward Cloud, "Cloud, are you and Tifa?" Aerith trailed off, Cloud knew that she was thinking that he and Tifa had broken up.

"No...Um, were still together" Cloud replied uncomfortably, Aerith tilted her head and clasped her hands together.

"Than what is it? Is it her father?" Aerith asked him, she knew Tifa and Cloud were close and that fights were rare between them; Aerith also knew that whenever something happened between Cloud and Tifa, Tifa's father usually had something to do with it. It was a well-known fact in their inner circle.

"No" Cloud answered. He really didn't know what to say.

"You know Aerith, I don't think it's any of our business it's best to just drop it" Zack tried to cover up for his friend but Aerith persisted.

"I know but" Aerith took a deep breath and managed to make eye contact with her blond friend "Cloud whatever it is that is going on between you and Tifa I'm sure you guys can work it out, you two have been through worse and whatever it is that has you upset; I know you two can pull through it"

Cloud stared at Aerith his eyes quickly looked down.

"I don't know about that..." Cloud quietly "I can't even talk to her I've been pretty much avoiding her" he added.

He wondered what Zack and Aerith would say if he told them the truth; that Tifa was carrying his child...wow. It just sounded so weird when he put it like that! Cloud finally looked up again and saw both Aerith and Zack staring back at him; as if the two were reading his mind.

"You've been avoiding her?" Aerith's eyes shown surprise "Why?"

"Yeah why?" Zack chimed in his voice now hard and stern the word avoiding seemed to have changed Zack's view on cloud's dilemma, Cloud sighed.

"You guys….Tifa is…" Cloud stopped himself "sorry I can't say, your right Zack it's none of your business" at this response both Zack and Aerith rolled their eyes in annoyance, he felt bad, Cloud knew that it came off extremely rude. Most of what he said was always like that, he really had such bad people skills.

"Well whatever it is you two should talk it over, it's stupid to avoid the girl you love so much, I mean come on you practically got your butt handed to you on a silver platter trying to get her dad off your back and now your avoiding her? You trying to kill her or something?" Zack finally added in his opinion and Aerith nodded approvingly.

Cloud looked at Zack baffled at what he had just said and also trying to understand what he meant by killing her, what the hell did he mean by that? It just seemed like a poor choice in wording to Cloud, couldn't have Zack used a different analogy?

"What he's trying to say Cloud is that you should not avoid her, giving a person the silent treatment can hurt really bad, It's painful, truly it's one of the worst feelings in the world." Aerith said wisely, she was right and he knew it and that fact stung Cloud.

"Come on Aerith lets go, Cloud has too many things to sort out" Zack said to Aerith and helped her onto his bike all the while looking over at Cloud.

"Talk to her!" Both Zack and Aerith said to Cloud and Zack sped off with Aerith, leaving Cloud to himself. And with nothing else left for him there; Cloud headed home with Zack and Aerith's words fresh in his mind. If not for the focus and speed on the road he would have likely gone crazy from thinking over their advice, He hated the fact that most of the time Zack and Aerith were the ones who were right and knew everything. Why did those two have such an effect on him?

When he got home, Cloud once again headed up to his room, the first thing he noticed was a picture of Tifa he had on his desk, he had pushed the picture face down to avoid looking at his girls face, her bright smile in the photo was painful to look at right now.

Reluctantly Cloud walked over and picked it up, even though she was not in the room physically that picture sure as hell made it feel like she was and all the emotion Cloud had been holding back traveled throughout his body slowly making its way to his eyes, he felt the sting. He shivered and broke down.

"Tifa..." Cloud choked out, saying her name did it and the water began to flow from his eyes; he was crying and he didn't care, this was his penance for hurting and ruining Tifa… His girl, his cute girlfriend whom was on the honor roll with a great future ahead of her and here he had ruined it. In his heart he believed he had ruined her future…he was a just a racer. What kind of future was that? He could never give her what she truly needed…but he did have love for her, but was love enough?

He cried himself to sleep with Tifa's picture in his hands.

Before he knew it, it was Monday, time for school but before going he had sat down to eat breakfast with his mom. His mother had noticed how down he looked which worried her.

Cloud did his best to evade her questions and left early not even bothering to finish his meal, he had such trouble getting to school with early morning traffic, his Fenrir model was built for speed and not sitting tight in lanes; but this was not the reason why he almost did not make it to school, it was because of how dry and sleepy his eyes were, having cried most of the weekend.

His eyes longed for a nice quick nap, but he knew he could not just turn back home now.

At school, Cloud did his best to gather up the courage to go and talk to Tifa he felt it too hard and did what he had been doing the past two days and went back to avoiding her; the nerves he was feeling caused him to lose concentration in his classes. even in computers, the easiest class in the world! It had even gathered up concern from his friends especially Zack who had asked him several times between class periods if he had talked to Tifa yet, that did not help at all, Cloud had even wished that Zack could just stop talking to him for the rest of the day.

During lunch Cloud went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face in an attempt to lighten up, it did not help. When he had come out of the boys bathroom he had his head down and his focus on the ground keeping his eyes on the tiled floor; Then he saw feet...legs, slim legs a skirt...slim arms crossed, a brunette.

"Tifa" Cloud said her name in a soft tone, his eyes lit up slightly, Tifa looked up at him her eyes were red and puffy he knew she had been crying, if she had looked close enough at him she would have noticed how red his own blue eyes were for he had cried the entire evening before and the swelling had not gone down quite yet.

"We have to talk..._now_" Tifa's voice trembled a little as she spoke, Cloud just nodded and the two headed down the hall neither bothered to even try and touch, instead the two walked with a gap in between them..

Cloud knew that this was inevitable; he knew that sooner or later Tifa would come up and confront him. He just hoped that he did not say anything to make this even worse.

* * *

A/N: wow I can't believe how fast I finished this chapter; I hope you guys will enjoy it. Well i better get to work on the next one!.

DemonLoulou- I'm glad you liked my last chapter and I hoped you enjoyed this one!.

Mitsura-woo i almost had a heart attack! I thought it was going to be a flame but I'm so happy to here that you thought I did brilliant! thanks!

half-breed-demon-fox (cool name!)- I'm glad you liked it!

Bianka-Chan-Really is my puncuation iffy? hmm i better work on that huh?

Kiome-Yasha - Hey thanks for putting me on your favorites list I'll make sure to update this story as much as I can, now go and write some more chapters to that awesome story of yours!

Rend- I'm glad you liked it! I hope you keep reading!

Uchiha Aywin-thanks alot! I did not think that I had Cloud and Tifa down right but your comment really made my day, i hope to hear more from you!

cLoTiHeArT- Thanks please keep on reveiwing!


	3. Discusing the Issue

Warning: once again mention of abortion, with graphic detail on what happens during a surgical abortion, Also slight language in this chapter. I apologize greatly if this chapter offends anyone.

**Chapter 3**

"Discussing the Issue"

It did not take long for the young couple to find a place to talk privately in since it was lunch and all of the classrooms were empty, although it did take a bit of time for the two to open up to one another.

Awkward; it was truly the only word which could single-handedly describe this meeting.

Cloud was standing tall but was avoiding eye contact, he was looking towards the floor he did not know what to do or what to say, he had his arms at his side and was making no effort to any sort of affection, the silence forced the already nerve wrecked brunette to talk first.

"Why have you been avoiding me? I know this is not the easiest thing to talk about…but god why avoid me?" Tifa spoke her voice barely above a whisper, Cloud shifted uncomfortably in his place; Tifa noticed Cloud had bitten down on his lower lip as if to stop himself from speaking.

"Say something..." she croaked as her eyes were beginning to water again as they had done the past few nights.

"What am I supposed to say..."Cloud murmured even though he knew he sounded cruel, he knew he had hurt her by the way her shoulders tensed up. She shook her head in disbelief, her eyes were squinted and he could see the tears and the pain in her eyes.

"Supposed to say? Supposed to say? How can you be so heartless?" Tifa's lips quivered.

"I'm not trying to be" Cloud protested raising his hands up defensively, but inside he knew that he was being insensitive "I just don't know what to do" he added silently but with honesty. Tifa looked up at the taller boy and sniffed.

"And you think I do?" she brought a hand to her chest "Cloud...I'm just as scared as you are, but if we don't talk about this it'll only get worse!"

"I know...but..." Cloud sighed, he was trying to find the right words to say to her even though he was sure that he would end up offending her "Tifa...don't you think it'd be better...if we got rid of it?"

Silenced creeped upon them, both stood still and at arm's length apart. Tifa slowly bowed her head and turned away from Cloud, her back facing him Tifa hugged herself and began to shake uncontrollably. Although she had looked up abortion as a solution, she had not truly looked for it as an end to her problems. She had only searched it online because she had felt that she had no other option. But after seeing what could happen to the life inside of her on a video clip that she had come upon; Tifa had come to the decision that she did not want to kill her baby, that much she could say now.

"No...I can't do that." Tifa sobbed as she put her hands on her stomach "I can't! And I won't!" she was shaking badly; worrisome enough to make Cloud act and put his arms around her to calm her down. This was met with much resistance from Tifa and she shoved him, she than started hitting him, her balled fists began striking Cloud's chest.

Tifa did not know why she hit him; she just did. Cloud just figured that it was the stress from this whole ordeal and moved his hands up to stop her.

"Tifa..Tifa!" Cloud grabbed Tifa's wrists and pulled her smaller frame towards him, as he did he let go of her smaller hands and once again wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms in between them. Tifa cried, she continued to do so even in the security of his embrace which she had so longed for since breaking the news to him; for that brief moment Tifa felt safe. It calmed her down a bit, her sobs began to die down.

"Cloud..."Tifa was still sniffling so when she said his name it came out groggy. Cloud tightened his arms around her giving her for that second the sanctuary that she had hoped for in the beginning when she sought him out to reveal her secret.

"I'm sorry" Cloud whispered in her ear as he brought a hand to her face, his smooth hands made her shiver a little, Cloud looked directly into Tifa's brown eyes "But…I don't think...I don't think we can keep this child." Cloud wiped away a tear that escaped from her as he said this though his tone was repentant, Tifa shook her head.

"So what do you want to do?...give the baby up for adoption?" Tifa tried to pull away from him but Cloud caught hold of her elbows and kept her close.

"You just want to take the easy way out" she pushed harder, and managed to wrench herself away from Cloud, his arms slumped at his side.

"That's not true, I don't want to take the easy route" Cloud defended himself, and Tifa looked at him her brown eyes still watery.

"Than what are you trying to do then?" Tifa asked him simply, Cloud paused and once again it was quiet.

"I'm not trying to run away from this, I Just think that it would be better for us- for you most of all" Cloud said to her "You're the one that has to carry the baby, you're the one that has to give birth...I-I just don't want you to go through that yet your only sixteen"

"Having an abortion isn't going to make me feel any better Cloud...it might just do more harm than good" Tifa responded quietly.

_Riiing! _

The bell, a few days ago that would have been bad timing, but not today. Tifa looked over at Cloud and then left the classroom. It was her turn to show him how much being walked out on felt, it was her turn to think to herself.

CT

It hurt watching her walk away like that, it really did, yet he knew he deserved it feeling like this that is. Especially with what he had said to her because Cloud knew that he had hurt her worse than before; that look in her eyes was no mistake she had the look of betrayal in them, and that is what he had done.

He _had_ betrayed her.

It was with these thoughts that Cloud walked to his next hour with his hands in his pocket, his head once again fixed to the floor. He thought over what he said to Tifa about her getting rid of the baby, he could not believe that he had even suggested it, but he had only said it in her favor he meant it when he said he only thought of her well-being, he really did. Honest to god he meant it only in her favor, he did not want to be the one to ruin her image…he did not want to be like the last guy she had dated.

His fourth period class was computers and he shared it with Zack. Both had actually missed out on the elective earlier on in their high school careers, so even though Cloud was a Junior and Zack a Senior they had taken the easy course to finish out the credits. Usually Cloud and Zack would goof off in this class, but He knew that Zack was going to ask him about Tifa, and Cloud did not know what to say to him, not that he really wanted too-he knew that he did not have to tell Zack a damn thing about his personal affairs, but it was surprisingly difficult to keep anything under wraps around Zack.

Zack was a fast talker, a good one at that! And it was easy to let something slip when in a conversation with him. So much that, Cloud swore that if Zack ever met a secret agent the chances of that agent's true identity remaining secret would be as likely as a turtle being able to kick a shark's ass, if a shark even had an ass.

Immediately after stepping into the computer room, Cloud saw Zack. Zack was sitting in a blue chair by his assigned school computer, Zack wasn't exactly sitting as he was more leaning in the chair with one hand draped and relaxed on the back of his seat and the other tinkering with a cellphone.

"Are you taking candid pictures of the teachers again Zack?" Cloud said quietly as he took his seat next to Zack, Zack shook his head but chuckled at Cloud's joke.

"Hmp, nope I'm talking to Aerith, she just sent me this cute picture of her in a mini skirt...I only wish she wore them more often" Zack said and grinned at Cloud.

"You should put the phone away, the teach's coming in soon" Cloud said dryly and turned on his computer that blinked on, Zack raised an eyebrow while studying Cloud he could tell the Cloud was still quite depressed and snapped his cell phone shut and scooted his seat up so he could talk to the blond.

"What's with you?" Zack asked him, Cloud didn't answer and Zack pondered "Hmm, lemme guess...you got another ticket for speeding on your bike,nope...,oh I got it!" Zack said triumphantly as he snapped his fingers "You're still avoiding Tifa, right?"

"No..., believe it or not I actually talked to her today and we did talk for a while" Cloud replied, Zack gave him a 'So why are you so down look' and he sighed "I'll just say that our conversation did not go well"

"What? Why?" Zack was a little confused with Cloud's reply, he just did not get it Cloud and Tifa didn't really fight and if they did they'd usually made up after a day or two.

Zack figured that something awful must have happened to cause such a huge rift in what Zack knew was a secure and loving relationship.

"So fill me in will ya?" Zack added "I don't know what's going on with you two, it'd help if I knew what happened with you and Tifa, you know me I'm always happy to help out a friend." he finished, Cloud looked down at his keyboard and then back at Zack.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you" Cloud said to Zack, Zack scratched the top of his head.

"Try me." Zack put his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair again, Cloud looked at his friend and then looked away again.

What should he say? Oh Tifa is pregnant with my kid Zack! I told her to get an abortion but I don't know if it's the right thing to do! What should I do?.

"I can't say" Cloud murmured, and Zack rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak when their Teacher came into the classroom and instructed everyone in the room to turn on their computers and work on today's assignment, talk about a save.

Cloud finished his assignment early, and went on line to do some research for another class, after copying down his needed subjects he went onto his messaging account. He did not have a computer at home and often used library or school computers so no one ever question why he went onto a non-school related site.

When he logged on an immediate response came up, he had 1 new message he looked at the sender and saw that it was from Tifa.

Cloud did not frown, he felt kind of happy to see that she had sent him a message, he knew that Tifa had a computer class this hour too and figured she had wanted to talk to him again...that is until he saw the date.

It was from saturday, that _did_ make him frown, but then why was he frowning? He was the one who had ignored Tifa for two days, he deserved the silent treatment...at least in his opinion. He sighed and then clicked on the digital letter.

It did not have anything written in it, except a link. But why just a link to another page? Being curious he clicked on it, another window then popped up.

'Abortion, why you should not chose it.'

Cloud quickly hid the page, and looked over his shoulder too see if anyone was staring at him, no one was not even the teacher the teacher was too busy reading this morning's newspaper. He then glanced over at Zack, Zack was still busy with his project...no wait not his project his cell phone. Cloud rolled his eyes, Zack must have been staring at that picture of Aerith still.

'She must have sent this to me for a reason' Cloud thought to himself, he then gulped and brought the page back up to read what it said.

_Hello reader, Chances are you are on this website to learn about what exactly happens during an abortion, and what effects it may cause._

_Instead of just describing the process we have decided to add a video of one taking place to show you what exactly happens to the life inside the womb. We must warn you that this clip is extremely graphic and is not for those with weak stomachs._

Cloud read what the site said and then scrolled down and clicked on another link that said video, he waited for it to load, finally it said one hundred percent complete. He then put on some headphones and played the clip. What was on it was something that he would never have expected.

The clip was in a form of an ultrasound, it showed a fetus, and then a needle like shape appeared on the clip.

"_The heartbeat of the embryo is getting faster, and its movement becomes desperate, it somehow realizes that this syringe is inserted to kill it"_

Cloud continued to watch, he forced himself too even when the tiny life was beginning to disappear before his very eyes.

"_When the suction begins the body starts to be torn apart. It is unable to recognize the figure after this is done the remaining of what once was a living human is now nothing but pieces, this vulnerable living thing...could have been your child or mine._

The clip went on to describe what would happen to the woman who had a surgical abortion, there was slight risks but still he was shocked at how many they're were. He then X'd out the page, still in disbelief; he put a hand to his head trying to put together what he just saw his breath had quickened, and then he thought of Tifa.

"_Having an abortion isn't going to make me feel any better Cloud...it might just do more harm than good" _

Seconds later the bell rang, Cloud wasted no time; he picked up his things and left the class in a hurry not even bothering to turn off his computer.

He ran through the halls as fast as he could, he needed to talk to Tifa. He needed to speak with her in person and the sooner the better. But when he got to their last class he noticed that she was not there, Cloud did not think anything of it, maybe she was just late...she'd be there soon.

But Tifa never showed up for sixth period, and Cloud knew why. And he hated himself for it, he wished he could go back in time and take back what he had said to her.

He sulked the rest of the day.

After confronting Cloud, Tifa made the choice to leave the school and return home, she got the okay from the school nurse after Tifa had told her that she had been throwing up lately stating that she had had a stomach virus.

Of course that was a lie, well part of it was, Tifa knew she was at least six or seven weeks along and morning sickness usually began around this time so the throwing up part was part truth.

Since no one was at home to pick her up Tifa walked. Her house wasn't far but it was not close either, she did not mind though; she figured a nice walk would help her relax since she had cried all morning and almost all afternoon between classes, she wanted to dry her eyes for a little while.

When she arrived at her house she noticed another school bag at the door, there was only one other adolescent living in this house and that was her fourteen year old step-sister Yuffie, Tifa knew that Yuffie had a pension for ditching school especially on Monday's when Tifa's dad and Yuffie's mom both worked.

"OH! You're ditching too eh? I didn't think you had it in you sis" Tifa heard Yuffie's playful voice, she looked to her right and saw Yuffie by the door frame that led to the living room.

"I'm not ditching I came home because I'm sick" Tifa closed her eyes briefly and then looked at Yuffie "Why are you still in your dress? I thought you didn't like it" Tifa commented on Yuffie's clothes, Yuffie scrunched up her nose.

Like Tifa, Yuffie went to a school that required uniforms. But unlike Tifa's plaid skirt and blazer, Yuffie's was a heavy navy blue jumper style dress with a white long sleeve shirt that went under the dress needless to say Yuffie hated the dress and often changed out of it before school ended. The dress also showed to the world what kind of school she attended. Yuffie was a student at Tetra Reform School for girls (a.k.a bad girls school.).

"I just came home I haven't had the chance to change out of it'" Yuffie crossed her arms, Tifa stared at her sister.

"Were you out with anyone?" Tifa asked Yuffie, Yuffie nodded and skipped over towards Tifa.

"Yup! I went out with my friends to the local watery, it's a nice spot to hang out with no adults to bother you, you should go sometime" Yuffie said proudly. Tifa knew about that hang out, she had been there with Cloud when races were hosted there, she had also seen what happens during parties at the Watery.

"Have you been to that place more than once?" Tifa eyed Yuffie questioningly, once again Yuffie nodded she had a grin on her face.

"Yup! I go their all the time it's fun-" Yuffie began but was interrupted by Tifa.

"I don't want you going to the Watery anymore, do you know what guys do with their girlfriends their?" Tifa scolded Yuffie who was taken aback, Tifa had never really been stern with Yuffie, nor had she ever really tried to be the voice of reason for her little sister, why she was scolding Yuffie now was beyond even her.

"So! You know I won't do that kind of stuff! I only go to talk with my friends" Yuffie retorted "And what's with you? What I do never bothered you before!."

"That may be so, but things could happen." Tifa said quietly and looked Yuffie in the eyes, she sighed "just don't go there anymore okay? If you want to go out just go to the plaza or something it's a lot closer to the house anyway. I'm not trying to be preachy…I just want you to be safe."

Tifa meant it. But she did not specify what kind of safety to her little sister, and did not want to get to graphic. Maybe it would have helped Yuffie in the long run, since no one had ever given her younger sister "The Talk".

"Geez sis, maybe you really are ill" Yuffie said to Tifa, she wondered why her step sister was giving her a lecture, "Fine I won't go anymore, just don't tell mom that I left school early" Tifa nodded agreeing to cover for Yuffie.

Tifa went upstairs to her room after talking to Yuffie. It wasn't like Tifa to tell her what to do, but finding out that Yuffie went to the watery definitely raised a red flag, Yuffie was not her biological sibling but she still cared for as if the two were truly connected by blood.

Her family was not rich, but they were pretty well off. Tifa knew that her parents made enough to buy the big cozy dream house that they lived in, Tifa liked her room very much, it was big and it gave her the space she needed from her family and from the world, plus her own bathroom with a shower and soak in tub.

If she really ever wanted to isolate herself, Tifa was sure that her room was the place for that. There was a problem with that though, she did not like being alone.

"But then...I'm not really by myself am I?" Tifa put her hands to her stomach, she kept her hands there for quite some time in silence, as if she were speaking with it...no it was not an it, this was _her_ baby.

It was still hard to believe that she was having a baby, it was hard to believe that she was going to be a mother! She knew her father was not going to like it at all, and that scared Tifa, though she had no doubt in her mind that her father loved her dearly.

It did frighten her on how protective her dad was of her, he did not approve of Tifa dating Cloud and she could only imagine what he would say when he found out that that same boy he had disapproved of had gotten his daughter pregnant, Tifa knew her dad would most likely tell her to get rid of the baby.

Tifa sighed sadly and closed her eyes as she lay down on her bed.

"It may look like no one wants you baby" Tifa spoke out loud and once again touched her stomach "But I want you to know, that I do want you in my life" a single tear fell from Tifa's eye, sure she was scared, she feared what being a young mother would be like. She would find a good job, maybe, at least one that would allow her to support the child if she was to go on her own. Without support of Cloud or her family.

But would she be a good mother? Realistically Tifa wondered if she could provide for her baby by herself? Would Cloud want to see their child? Tifa closed her eyes, and sighed She did not want to think about this anymore, she just wanted to sit here in her room and hope that everything would work itself out somehow, she knew that it would not of course.

But for now…she had the right to dream of better thing, she would allow herself this temporary sense of security...at least for now.

_Buzz,buzz_.

Yuffie was still downstairs two hours later and heard a sound coming from Tifa's book bag.

"Hn?" Yuffie walked over to the bag and opened it, the noise came from her sisters cell phone, being the nosy girl that she was Yuffie picked it up and inspected it she read the caller ID.

_Cloud_

"That guy Dad doesn't like" Yuffie said out loud and looked up towards the stairs "I should tell Tifa" Yuffie than stood up and was about to head up stairs to tell Tifa about the phone call when the front door opened.

"Yuffie! You made it home early, good we have to go out and see the doctor your appointment is today" it was her mom, Yuffie's eyes' widened.

"What? Doctors? When did I make an appointment to see a doctor" Yuffie questioned "I don't have it jotted down in my planner mom."

"Don't get smart with me Yuffie, you know that I made that appointment a week ago and a half ago now hurry up were going to be late" her mother grabbed her hand, Yuffie protested.

"Wait let me just give Tifa her phone, Um…her friend is calling" Yuffie lied to her mother, her mom yanked the phone from Yuffie's hand and put the phone on a nearby stand.

"Tifa does not have to speak with her friends every hour of the day, now let's go before your appointment is canceled and your father is charged those fees again" she than dragged a reluctant Yuffie out of the house.

The phone kept ringing.

Cloud gave up calling her after an hour passed, he was tired and slumped onto the floor in his room he landed on the floor on his back; his vision focusing on the ceiling and he began to think.

He figured she was avoiding him now, just like he had done with her. Being ignored was not a pleasant feeling and cursed him-self for doing this to Tifa because now he knew the pain that he had caused her.

Cloud wondered if he could do something to show her that he was sorry, that he wanted to take back what he had said earlier, to prove to her that he cared and wanted to do something about the baby, Cloud then thought of something and looked out the window in his room.

He was going to tell her how he really felt. But he needed help, he knew exactly who to go to.

* * *

Wow, I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Can you guys believe I had writers block? It's weird I already have this story planned out but then having everything written down in summary form is easier than describing everything huh?

Well onto the reviews!

Rend- I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you keep on reading because the plot is going to be getting thicker as this story goes on...also sorry if the story makes you emo! I'll try to put in some happy moments the story too.

Kiome-Yasha- No need to worry about abortion here...or do we? Hmm, Cloud is going to step up to the plate of being a daddy soon and he's definetily going to stay by Tifa's side, I just hope you stick around to read it!

Mitsura- Poor Cloud, I did make him cry didn't eye? But I think that just gives him character ne? I did not have a picture in mind of what the baby would look like just yet but that one you painted made me go 'awww' that would be cute!

Lockheart016- I updated! I hope to see you as a repeat reviewer!

Macalaniaprincess- Thank you so much! It makes me feel happy to see that people like my fic and find it original, I always thought that that mine was the same as everyone elses though. Well keep on reading!

DemonLouLou- I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and I'm even happier to see that you reviewed again! I love repeat reviewers!.

Uchiha Aywin- Hey Uchiha! I'm sorry I did not reply to your PM I'll make sure to reply the next time you do, and its okay that you reviewed late I'm happy that you reviewed at all! And thanks for your comment everyone here is just so nice! Especially you friend I hope you keep reviewing.

Alexia Alexandra- Thank you! I'm happy to hear you think my story is interesting that really raises my spirits!.

Royal Phoenix- I hope this chapter was to your liking, sorry it took so long for me to update.

Starwishes- Thanks! I'm glad that there are more people out their who really enjoy this story.

ArEAF-Rules- I'm happy to hear you enjoy it!

Amaranthos- Ama-Chan!Don't go into the light! I repeat do not go into the light! I updated you have to live and read this chapter and others! Don't worry i'll make sure to update weekly from now Ama just remember not to go matrix on me!.

Well I'm off to go sleep now, and I promise that I will begin writing the next chapter tomorrow afternoon.

Rina


	4. Making up

Chapter 4

"Making up"

It felt nice to pretend that everything was going to be alright ,It felt great to believe that maybe, just maybe baby would be welcomed by her family, by her friends, and by Cloud. The acceptance of her baby that's all she asked for...was that too much to ask? Though she had not planned this, she could not bring herself to punish the unborn child within her. She would have to be responsible, she was smart and hardworking; perhaps one day she would open up a business and support her child that way. It would take a lot of time and work, but deep down Tifa believed she could do it. This is what Tifa contemplated that night while alone in her room; even though she had sworn that she would not think about it.

It was fruitless not to think about it, after all; she was sixteen and having a baby in high school, with no money of her own saved up. Everything she owned was courtesy of her poppa and her step mother Noa, none of the possessions she had were actually purchased by herself except for the little trinkets she had, some clothes and the fiction books she owned, but only from baby-sitting a few neighborhood kids.

Tifa pondered and pondered until she could not fight off the sandman, falling asleep around midnight. She had a dream. It was a pleasant one too, almost euphoric even.

In her dream; Tifa was sitting under a tree with Cloud. Cloud was holding Tifa's hand but he had a guilt ridden look on his face. Tifa could not hear what he was saying but he was trying to get something off of his chest, it looked as if he were apologizing. Tifa put a hand on his cheek, the action relaxed him and he opened his eyes, his sky blue eyes entranced her. He was leaning in for a kiss when Tifa felt a jerk at her feet.

Tifa opened her eyes and was blinded by the sunlight creeping into her room from half opened shutters, she wiped at her eyes to ease them from the rays and found her step sister Yuffie jumping up and down on her bed! The nerve of that girl thought Tifa. Although still groggy, Tifa opened her mouth and yelled out "Stop it!" Yuffie complied by bouncing off of the bed and continued to hop up and down on Tifa's carpeted floor, in doing so she made loud thumps.

"Up and Adam sleeping beauty! Time for breakfast" Yuffie said with a cheer, Tifa groaned in annoyance.

"What are you doing Yuffie?" Tifa sat up in her bed, her blankets wrinkling as she did so. Yuffie crossed her arms and looked at her sister. Yuffie sighed and put her hands on her hips. Yuffie then walked to Tifa's side and sat down next to her on the bed.

"It's past seven, I figured it was time to wake you since you usually wake up at six twenty-two" She began, Tifa blinked and looked on curiously at Yuffie, almost glaring at her. Glares from Tifa usually meant a bona-fide ass kicking, But Yuffie was one of the far and few whom could get a pass on that, this glare from Tifa was more of an 'explain yourself' type of looks.

"You could have just tapped me on the shoulder to wake me up Yuffie, you didn't have to jump on my feet to do so" Tifa voiced groggily which made Yuffie pout.

"I tried to wake you up that way but you wouldn't budge! It was like you were put under deep spell like sleeping beauty!" Yuffie threw her hands up in the air dramatically, Tifa still looked at her sister unconvinced and Yuffie rolled her eyes and then smiled "You're just lucky I decided on jumping on the bed sis; Cuz I was this close to splashing ice cold water on you!"

At that Tifa had to smile, Yuffie's behavior was pretty cute at times. It was times like this that made Tifa grateful to have such an optimistic little sister.

"Well then, you have succeeded in waking me up Yuff, what now?" Tifa questioned Yuffie.

"We go eat breakfast with mom and dad" Yuffie said flatly as if it were obvious.

"But..." Tifa paused and looked up at the clock a top of her TV "It's almost Seven thirty! Doesn't dad eat at seven?" Tifa asked Yuffie, it was Yuffie's turn to huff.

"I know breakfast starts at seven but dad wouldn't let us start without you, he wants both of his daughters to be at the table" Replied Yuffie.

"Why?" Tifa asked confused.

"Because a family has to be together on days like this, and I quote" Yuffie said while pointing up at the ceiling, she cleared her throat to make it sound deeper "Your mother and I only have one day off a week together! And all we ask of you and your sister is to eat breakfast with us so that we can have this one day to show that we are a family! So go and wake Tifa up or else no one eats anything!"

Tifa chuckled at Yuffie's impression of their dad; wow...it seemed like forever since she had last laughed, it felt great too.

"Poppa sure is stubborn" jested Tifa.

"He sure is! So hurry up and change into your uniform and get your butt downstairs! I need my nutrition or else I will be unable to concentrate in school!" Yuffie crossed her arms, Tifa snickered.

"As if you ever really _go_ to school" Tifa teased Yuffie, Yuffie frowned comically and put her hands on her hips.

"Well...I still need my nutrition don't I?" Yuffie said with a grin and winked at Tifa, Tifa returned the wink with a soft smile and stood up and walked over to the closet.

"I'll get changed then, you head on downstairs and tell dad I'll be there in five ok?" Tifa told Yuffie who nodded, Yuffie left without another word and Tifa relaxed.

'I feel like I've forgotten something...' Yuffie thought as she made her way down the steps, she stopped to think in mid step 'Oh well it'll come back to me sooner or later' Yuffie smiled and ran the rest of the way to the table.

Once alone and with the door closed, Tifa slipped out of her night clothes and began to change into her school uniform, she put on the skirt and her white long sleeve first, a pair of knee length socks and black shoes were next; her blue blazer was the last thing that she slipped on.

But as Tifa began to exit her room she noticed a picture sticker that she had taken with Cloud only three weeks ago, it was laying on the carpet near the door collecting lint; Tifa knelt down and picked it up. She stared at Cloud in the picture, he was smiling. Tifa remembered that day, Cloud had protested on taking sticker pics but caved in after Tifa had kissed him a dozen times on the lips, he was no push over but it was funny to Tifa that he had given up so easily. It took her awhile to get him to smile for the picture, Cloud was not the type to flash big toothy grins, but his closed smile was one in a million and she loved it, it made her melt inside even now.

Tifa stared longingly at the picture, such happy times the two had shared before. How could such a cute and innocent picture bring a person spirits down so fast? Tifa spotted lettering. She looked closely at the sticker; right under Cloud's face was a message. Sticker pics weren't exactly big but thanks to computers today a tiny message could be added, it said: **4ever no matter what.**

_4ever no matter what_

He had typed that, Tifa recalled asking him why he put that on the sticker, Cloud had smiled at her and told her that it was meant to serve as a reminder for her in case they should ever have another disagreement, or protests from her father. They were in this relationship for the long run, and that nothing could stand between them, not fear, not anything.

Tifa smiled, it was a real one. She brought the sticker to her chest and held it snuggly; she put the sticker on her desk and then went downstairs to eat.

.CT.

Cloud woke up with a splitting headache, he was frustrated still and had spent most of the night trying to think of what he could do or say to Tifa that would make up for his actions. Not that he expected her to forgive him though not after suggesting that they end the life of their unborn child.

He was going to be a dad and Tifa was going to be the mother of his baby...a baby! He still could not believe it! It sounded so unreal. Dad...someone would call him dad, or daddy or poppa or father! Hell, fifteen years from now he'd be a thirty-two year old man with a kid in high school! The thought of it was kind of scary and weird.

Cloud brought his hands to his head and rubbed his temples in hopes of ridding himself of the pain, honestly how was a guy to think with a head ache so massive? Was someone in there beating the inside of his skull so that he would not forget his present situation?

After a minute or so Cloud gave up on massaging his forehead and sat up on his bed, his blanket fell to his lap; limp from the gravity. He stretched his arms over his head and then lifted the blankets off of him and pressed his feet onto the soft carpet of his bedroom floor.

He was not wearing a shirt, Cloud seldom wore anything but lounge pants to bed and so when he stood and walked away from the warmth and comfort of his bed it was no surprise the he felt a strong draft; he welcomed the sun rays that shown into his room from the window; he looked out. It was a nice sunny day, a couple of blotchy clouds were covering the handsome blue sky but it was still nice out.

Cloud snickered, clouds what an earthy name he had...well flighty since clouds were in the sky. He wondered what kind of a name his kid would have, would it be as unique as his or Tifa's? Nah what kind of out of this world name could _he_ think of?

Cloud sighed and decided that it was too early to think of names and headed towards the bathroom, his bathroom was right across the hall from his room so it was a short trip. Cloud brushed his teeth and changed into his uniform; his uniform required a tie and he did where it, loosely of course. He hated the feel of ties; they were just so constricting which was probably the point.

Cloud rinsed and then slung his blazer over his shoulder and made his way downstairs, he caught sight of his mother midway down the steps, it looked as if she were preparing something. Cloud knew that she was preparing him a lunch for school and shook his head, Cloud rarely ate at lunch but he was grateful that his mother still fixed him one.

"I know you're there son so don't even bother with trying to surprise me." Said his mom, and she turned to face him. His mom held a small plaid cotton bag in her left hand, she held it up for Cloud and he walked over and took it from her "I made breakfast but if you sit down and eat you'll be late so I took the liberty of preparing some toast for you"

"Thank you mother...but where is the food?" Cloud looked around the kitchen when he heard a clang, it was the toaster, and two pieces of delicious looking brown bread sprung up from it.

"Ah! Look at that. The toaster is a psychic!" His mom laughed and grabbed the pair of toast and wrapped them in a napkin, toasted bread crumbs fell from the napkin as his mom did this making a tiny mess on the floor that could be cleaned up with a broom "I trust you'll finish these before you ride off into traffic right?"

"I will mom" replied Cloud and his mom pointed at her cheek and Cloud sighed in embarrassment, the action meant that she wanted a good bye kiss "Mom" He whined.

"Oh, I see how it is" His mother crossed her arms disapprovingly "You're too _old _to give your dear old mother a kiss on the cheek aren't you? Well that's fine with me" His mother stuck up her nose and Cloud frowned.

"Mom I-"

"No! no, really it's fine honey, I only gave birth to you and all I ask for in return is a small peck on the cheek" She added and sighed "Well I guess that's what I get for going through an excruciating eighteen hours of labor- so oh well."

"Ok, ok I get it" Cloud gave up and leaned in and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and his mom smiled triumphantly.

"There, was that so bad Cloud?" His mom joked "Now get going you'll be late for school" She patted him on the shoulder and Cloud headed for the door with his stuff, his mom watched as he left. When the door closed behind him his mother walked over to the nearest window and continued to eye him as he sped off on his bike "I really do wish he'd get rid of that motorcycle...it's a moving deathtrap".

Cloud's mother sighed and went on to do her housework. Meanwhile, Cloud was speeding down the roads and took time at intersections to take large bites of the toast his mom had prepared him; he gobbled down the second piece of toast before he hit the highway that led to his school. That headache he had when he woke up seemed to dissipate as he rode.

Good old bike rides, best medication ever. Well, for Cloud it was.

There were hardly any cars out on the road today so Cloud was about ten minutes early for school, it would have been twenty but Cloud had a hard time finding a parking spot in the student lot since the motor club parking lot was closed today for some reason, Cloud had no idea why he would check that out later with Zack.

The minute he stepped foot on campus he kept an extra eye out for her, Cloud searched but she was nowhere to be found, Was she hiding from him? It would not have surprised him after what he had done. He had maybe eight minutes left till the bell rang but he did not care.

And then he felt it, a hand on his shoulder. Cloud's eyes lit up and he spun around quickly to meet her gaze.

"Tifa!" he said her name brightly.

"Tifa? Cloud, do I look like Tifa to you?" Said a slightly amused Zack and Cloud's world sunk like a concrete block in water "If so I guess that means you think I'm pretty good looking right? I feel so bashful!" Zack covered his face to mimic a red-faced girl and Cloud's eye twitched, Zack let out a modestly loud laugh.

"Would you stop laughing? It's not funny!" Cloud murmured.

"Oh I beg to differ" Zack spoke a matter of factly "I think it's quite funny. Even if it is at my expense, but what can I say? A laugh is a laugh and the world needs to lighten up I tell you."

"Glad your entertained" Cloud muttered "...Well have you seen her then?"

"Who? Tifa?" Zack looked at Cloud and shook his head "Sorry Cloud, haven't seen her yet why? You going to make up with her? If so good for you! You two make a nice couple and I'd hate to see you two part ways." Zack patted Cloud on the shoulder and started walking down the hall, Cloud followed.

"Actually...well...I do want to make up with her but..." Cloud trailed off not exactly sure how to ask.

"_But_? But what? You can talk to her can't you? You two apologize to each other for whatever happened and things will go back to normal, end of story." Zack stated, Cloud looked fixated his eyes to the floor, great he was back to that again

"It's not that simple..." Cloud stopped himself before he blurted it out, he swore, he was that close to telling Zack about Tifa's pregnancy. That would have been bad. Sure he was his best friend but at this point it was best to keep the baby a secret, But Cloud had thought about asking Zack something the other day.

"Not simple huh?...Cloud" Zack's cheery expression turned grim "Wait…you didn't cheat on her did you?" Cloud shook his head frantically.

"No! No! God no! I would never do that to her!"

"Than what is it? I can't give you good advice without being filled in so tell me what happened." Zack said firmly, oh boy Cloud had made Zack go into soldier mode, it was a joke Soldier mode. But Cloud used that term to describe Zack when he was most serious.

"I...I" Cloud stuttered 'Don't talk about the baby! Don't talk about the baby! Don't let him psych you out again Cloud stand tall' Cloud mentally said to himself while Zack tapped his foot impatiently, Cloud looked up at Zack and hoped what he was about to say would be a good enough explanation for his best pal.

"Tifa told me something, that shook me up a little" He began "That is why I avoided her for two days, when she and I finally talked again I said something awful to her and it hurt her feelings and I want to make up for it but I don't know how..." Cloud finished and Zack huffed.

"That's just like you Cloud, you always do stuff without thinking about the consequences" Zack commented he walked down the hall with Cloud as kids started to crowd in the little space they had, the bell was going to ring any minute now "And that is why I have made the decision to help you out"

"What?" Said Cloud.

"You heard me, I'm going to help you out" Zack said with a grin "Knowing you, a bus could crash into this building and explode and you would still be here in this spot trying to think of a way to make it up to Tifa , but luckily for you-you have me to help you out in that department"

That may have sounded cocky but this was Zack speaking and Cloud knew that Zack meant well.

"Then...What do you have in mind?" Cloud said with hope, he wanted to apologize to Tifa and soon.

"Er...Sorry I don't have anything in mind right now" Zack said sheepishly and Cloud glared at his friend, Zack laughed and waved his arms about "Kidding kidding!I've got an idea, I just don't know if you'll go for it" Zack assured Cloud, Cloud sighed in relief. Way to give a heart attack Zack! Care to give a panic attack as well?.

Cloud knew that he was risking a lot by putting his faith in Zack, if he knew Zack well enough (which he did) whatever his dark haired friend had on his mind was bound to cause some sort of trouble either for him or for someone else. Cloud than thought of Tifa,and his decision was made.

"At this point Zack I'd go for anything, just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it" Cloud shoved his hands in his pockets as he finished, Zack's already wide grin spread even further, and Cloud grimaced. Now he wondered exactly what he had just gotten himself into.

"Good, skip fifth period and meet me by the gym, trust me Cloud it'll be worth it" Zack gave Cloud a thumbs up and the two parted ways as the bell rang

Waiting till fifth period. wow, what a nightmare that was hours away.

Cloud tried his best to be patient during his classes but found it hard to do so, he would tap his foot up and down under his desk impatiently, the action caused his desks to shake slightly which made his fellow classmates glare in annoyance, not that he had actually noticed though.

Finally fourth hour came and ended and Cloud headed for the gym. Sure enough Zack was there by the entrance, looking as calm as always. He walked up to him.

"Cloud! Right on time buddy" Zack was in a cheery mood as usual "Come on he should be here any minute now"

"Who?" Cloud asked.

"Vincent!" Zack said as if it were obvious. Cloud stared at Zack blankly, Vincent? Why was he bringing Vincent into this?. Vincent Valentine was Zack's very intimidating twenty-seven year old cousin who stood tall at a solid 184 cm (about six feet tall), and the two were far from close but got along well as far as Cloud knew. Vincent was also a student teacher here at the school, not by choice of course, Vincent's college had assigned him to Nomura High out of sheer coincidence.

"Why are we going to go talk to him? I thought you two had an understanding." Cloud walked alongside Zack. The _understanding_ that Cloud was speaking of was an agreement that Zack and Vincent had made outside of school, that Agreement meant that neither were to speak during school hours (at least not in front of the student body), Zack talking to Vincent now only meant one thing to Cloud...trouble, big trouble.

"We need to ask him for his set of keys" Zack answered, Cloud was puzzled.

"Keys? Why do we need keys?" Cloud asked.

"We need Vincent's keys so we can open the sports shed! You said you wanted to apologize to Tifa right? Well why not do it by spelling it out on the on the foot ball field that your sixth period overlooks with the outline chalk they use to draw out the boundary lines and stuff? That would definitely get her attention" Cloud's jaw dropped.

"But...But if we do that everyone in my class will see it! Not just Tifa!" Cloud shouted, and Zack nodded.

"Exactly! You'll be admitting that you were wrong and that you love her enough to admit it to the world! Girls dig that kind of stuff" Zack responded calmly, he was about to say something else when the both of them heard loud clicks coming from the gym doors, it was the locks.

The gym doors suddenly opened, and the tall intimidating Vincent was the one stepping through the doors; Vincent caught sight of both Cloud and Zack almost immediately Vincent blank face grew stern and the expression did not change as two friends stared back. It was quiet and so tense that you could cut it with a knife. Cloud suddenly felt the world go cold. He was not afraid of Vincent but the presence around him seemed to change for some reason, the best word for it being 'spooky'.

"Hey Vincent!" Zack called to the dark haired man nonchalantly, Vincent stood up straight shaking his head at his cousin and at Cloud. Vincent swore that Cloud and Zack looked a lot like each other; Vincent wondered if he had another cousin that he did not know about that Zack was introducing to him just at this moment.

"What do you want Zack?" Vincent said flatly and crossed his arms, Cloud kept silent as Zack strode over to Vincent.

"Nothing! I just wanted to say hi!" Zack patted Vincent on the shoulder in a buddy type gesture; though it was clear Vincent wasn't having.

"Is that so?" Vincent uncrossed his arms and eyed Zack suspiciously "If that is true why do I not believe a word that you are saying?"

"Don't be like that Vincent! You know I mean you no harm." Zack was smiling, Vincent shook his head again.

"That's what you said at aunt Gertrude's wedding, you know I'm still paying of that suit you ruined" Said Vincent.

"But that was an accident! I didn't mean to spill the bucket of wine on you! That was meant for the groom." Zack explained "I didn't expect you to walk in front of him."

"Even so, I'm still paying for the damage on that rental." Vincent grumbled and caught Zack's eye "Wait a minute; your study hall isn't at this hour is it? I remember hearing that you had computer's at this time...why aren't you in class?"

"Well, you see we had to go drop off some books at the library and I guess we got a bit side tracked...right Cloud?" Zack nudged Cloud on the shoulder, Cloud nodded in agreement while keeping his silence; he figured if he stayed quiet they wouldn't get in too much trouble with the student teacher.

"So I'm guessing neither of you have a pass right?" Vincent interrogated, Zack got quiet and then nodded.

"We don't" Zack shrugged his shoulders "Since we've probably missed half of the class by now I figured that you could give us one, you know to get us off the hook?"

"I don't think so Zack, go to class" Vincent turned his back on the two and began to head in the direction of the PE room when Zack grabbed his arm. Vincent gave Zack a questioning glare.

"Come on Vincent! You know I don't ask you for much! Can't you help me out just this once?" Zack pleaded, Cloud was taken aback. Zack begging? Was Zack on something? That new drug called Mako perhaps? He hoped not.

"No absolutely not, go to class now or else I'll have to sign you both up for ditching" Vincent ordered them.

"Okay okay, we'll go" Zack sighed and snapped his fingers in defeat, Vincent walked off without another word "Can't believe that worked!" Said Zack with a grin Once Vincent was out of sight, he turned to Cloud who was dumbfounded.

"What worked? You didn't even ask for the keys to the equipment shed" Cloud pointed out the obvious, how would he gain Tifa's forgiveness now?. It all seemed hopeless to Cloud that is until he noticed Zack swinging a small chain with his index finger, the chain was stocked with silver and gold keys each with small stickers on the handling of the metal, there were black letters on the stickers.

"Are those?"

"Vince's keys? Of course! I took them while he wasn't looking" Zack started tossing the keys back in forth in his hands like a hacky sack, Cloud's eye's almost popped out-out of sheer amazement.

"H-how? I never even saw your hands go near his pockets!" Cloud scratched his head trying to figure out exactly how Zack got the keys.

"That's a secret, now come on Cloud we're on a mission here! We have to get to the shed before the next PE class starts" Zack patted Cloud on the shoulder and the two friends headed towards the shed. The equipment shed was to the east of the gym, exactly why was beyond Cloud. At least the isolated area would provide perfect cover for them as they went on about their covert operation.

Zack had trouble finding the right key for the lock on the door, it took about five minutes or so for both Cloud and Zack to realize that the letters on the keys were actually abbreviations of words, and there was only one key that had the abbreviation of shed, which was SHD. It was pretty embarrassing that two nearly grown men could not figure that out.

After screeching open the door, the two headed for the chalk that maintenance men usually used to paint the baseball, soccer and football fields. The chalk that went into the grater was kept separately in a small box, What a hell of time they had looking for that! Course, time was crucial. They had to get the message out before sixth period began.

Cloud took a deep breath as he summed up what he was about to do, that message...everyone was going to see it! Tifa, and all of his classmates...and the teachers! Duh! Of course the teachers would see something like that, it made him stop and _really_ think this through.

"Hey Zack" Cloud paused "Think we'll get into trouble for this?" Zack looked at Cloud.

"Yup" Zack grinned, Cloud sighed.

"And you're not troubled by that at all?" Cloud asked him.

"Course not! I'm helping two of my close friends reconcile their differences, to me getting in trouble is the least of my worries" Zack said with a smile "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

Cloud looked at Zack, and then shook his head, a smile crossed his lips.

"No way, I'd do anything for Tifa" Cloud than grabbed a couple of boxes of chalk Zack grabbed the grater and the two left the shed.

.CT.

Tifa had indeed been late for school that morning as she had predicted, her dad was more than happy to give her a ride to school of course. She had barely made it to first period but at least she had made it onto campus before the hall monitors began writing up slips.

Tifa had a hard time concentrating while in each of her classes, her thoughts were on Cloud and on the baby. It was hard to even write down her name on quiz sheets with her mind so busy; Tifa knew that she had to straighten up and get serious, it was easier said than done.

After each class let out, Tifa would look for that spiky haired blond boyfriend of hers, she would keep calling him her boyfriend, Tifa was not sure if he wanted to break up with her just yet; she dreaded it but was prepared for him to say he wanted out of the relationship. The difference today being that Tifa did not go looking for him like she had done the days before, though she did keep an eye out for him. She did her best not to keep her hopes up, seeing how things had gone down the past few days she figured the outcome would be bleak.

"Just forget it Tifa, Just keep walking forward" Tifa told herself at lunch, she ate alone today. Tifa had many friends and male admirers, the male admirers annoyed her though and often did her best to avoid them; she hated their constant flirting knowing damn well that she had a boyfriend. Besides, she wanted to be by herself without having to explain to anyone why she was so down.

Tifa ate a lunch that her step-mother had prepared for her. Tifa was pleased to see that her mother had packed a hardy looking sandwich with a side of baby carrots, and fresh strawberries with yogurt and a small bottle of Potion Spray (a popular drink). Normally Tifa would have saved the lunch to take back home or would have given it to one of her friends. But after reading an article that said that fruits and vegetables were an essential source of nutrition for an unborn child, she had changed her mind about them.

She was going to be a mommy, and a mommy had to take good care of her child. Tifa figured that she could start by feeding her child good hearty food, although unborn, babies in utero ate whatever their mothers consumed. And Tifa knew that this was the perfect meal for her child.

Tifa ate every last ounce of food-even savoring every bite. she hoped that her baby would enjoy the meal as she had. Tifa had to laugh, what a silly thing to think about. She wondered if she was the only one who thought like that, she than wondered what Cloud would have said about the way she was thinking, would he have laughed too?.

Tifa suddenly felt depressed again, damn it! Why did she have to think about Cloud now? Now when she was starting to cheer up?. Tifa than thought of what the sticker had said...

_4ever no matter what_

Had he even meant it?. Tifa sighed, and looked up at the sky high above her, she breathed in and relaxed.

"Take each day by day Tifa" Tifa said to herself as she stood up and brushed off her skirt, she grabbed her back pack and headed for her next class.

Pretty much everything until sixth period was a blur; Tifa had even stopped at one point to figure out how she even made it to her last class of the day. Tifa apparently looked so dazed that her sixth period teacher had stopped her and asked her if she was well.

Tifa assured the teacher that she was fine and took her seat in the middle row. Soon the class was full and the bell rang, Tifa looked over to where Cloud sat, he was not there. Tifa sighed, even though she was upset with him (she was sure he was upset with her too) she had still hoped to see him, his presence would have been comforting. She really wanted to see him, but it did not seem possible right now.

"Alright class, today you will be studying the Wu Tai history and culture. There will be a test so everyone take plenty of notes" said the teacher from in front of the classroom, upon hearing this Tifa grabbed her book bag and searched for her notebook and pencil as collective groans filled the room.

Wu Tai history, Tifa thought. Her sister Yuffie was of Wu Tai decent, in fact Yuffie's biological dad still lived in the capital of the Wu Tai nation. Tifa had an upper hand here at least. Tifa was ready to get down to work.

"Teacher! Teacher!" A girl suddenly started yelling, everyone in the class including Tifa turned to look at the girl, The teacher had her hands on her hips.

"Maia what is it that is so important that you have to interrupt the class?" the teacher asked calmly but the student was animated, Maia the girl leaped out of her seat "Someone is outside! He's writing something in chalk!"

The class became a buzz, almost simultaneously the entire class jumped out of their seats and rushed over to the windows to see what the girl Maia was talking about, The Teacher ran over to the curious students trying to sit them all back down, Tifa still sat awkwardly at her desk; with a pencil poised in her hands, boy did she feel foolish! Here she was ready to do school work and the class was busy with some stunt.

"I knew those boys from the motor club were trouble!" The teacher screeched and quickly ran over to the intercom and called for the school security right then another female student ran towards Tifa..

"Tifa! Tifa! You have to come look at this!" The girl then grabbed Tifa's arm, it caused Tifa to drop her pencil. And before Tifa could protest the girl had forcefully pulled her from her seat and towards the window.

"What is it?" Tifa said as the girl leading her to the window shoved a couple of boys out of the way to it, once the girl leading her cleared a spot she placed Tifa in front of it, Tifa looked over her shoulder at her classmate one last time and then out the window, what she saw made her gasp.

Tifa! I love you, please forgive me!

-Cloud

Tifa was not sure of what to say, instead she stood at the window with her mouth gaping showing her surprise. A lot of the girls next to her ran up and started shaking her with excitement this girlie action brought her back into the real world.

"Tifa! You're so lucky!" A girl squealed.

"I wish my boyfriend would do that for me!" another said to Tifa, her tone envious.

Tifa blushed, and looked down at the message and right by the message stood Cloud with Zack right next to him, Cloud looked up at the building and saw Tifa at the window; he smiled at her. He knew that she could not see his expression from all the way up there, yet he smiled away.

"Think she'll forgive me?" Cloud said to Zack who was waving up at the kids in Tifa's class, clearly he was enjoying the class's reaction to Cloud's message, he stopped waving suddenly and turned to face Cloud.

"I think she will...but I know he won't!" Zack motioned toward their right, Cloud looked in the direction Zack pointed at and saw a very unhappy Vincent running towards them with clenched fists; seeing his cousin coming at them Zack dropped his weight into his foot and ran in the opposite direction.

Cloud shook his head as Vincent chased Zack around the field, he was sure Zack was going to be in for it this time they both were.

.CT.

It took a while for her class to calm down; her Instructor had regained control over the students shortly after Zack and Cloud had been taken to the principal's office. Tifa could not believe that Cloud had done that, she had no expected behavior like that from Zack or Cloud, Zack was not shy and she could see him proclaiming something similar to her friend Aerith, Cloud on the other hand…He was never the type to make public displays like that.

_Tifa! I love you, please forgive me!_

Those words would not leave her train of thought, the picture just stayed in her head and she could not shake it off; not even when the final bell of the day rang. She thought it over as she walked out of the school with her backpack in her hands, she held her bag in front of her so it lightly hit her knees every couple of steps or so, she did not mind.

She sighed as she made her way to the front gates; from there it would be a thirty minute walk to her home. It was a hot day and Tifa regretted declining that ride home from her parents for the afternoon, a nice car with air conditioning sounded just heavenly right about now. Tifa neared the side walk, there was group of very slow girls in front of her.

If it were not for those girls, Tifa probably would have missed him, she probably would have missed the gleam that came from his bike. For that she would always be thankful to the slow chatty girls.

Tifa rubbed her eyes and glanced up and saw Cloud sitting patiently on his Fenrir though he looked very bored. He had his arms crossed over his chest and looked as if he had been outside of the school for quite some time; waiting for someone.

It did not take a rocket scientist to figure out who that person was. Especially when he glanced over at Tifa, he made a motion with his head, he was telling her to come up to him. Tifa inhaled deeply and pursed her lips together to help her gather some courage, she found it and then walked over to him, he uncrossed his arms as she neared.

"Hey." Cloud said to her, Tifa gazed nervously at him.

"Hey" She said back, she felt a little awkward standing there talking to him after the events of this week. Especially with that message still fresh in her mind.

"Can I give you a ride?" Cloud asked her, Tifa looked at him her eyes big and shiny with hope she stepped closer to him eager to accept his offer for a lift home, just as quickly she remembered that her parents were home and her heart sank.

"I don't know about that, my dad is home he might see you if you dropped me off at the front gate, the street is busy right now I don't know if you can drop me off at the curb like usual…I don't want to get you into trouble" Tifa looked down, she did want that ride but she was afraid.

"Oh…I forgot all about this being his day off" Cloud replied flatly, and slowly a calm smile formed on his face " I guess I'll have to take you somewhere else to talk privately won't I?"

His smile that beautiful smile that Tifa loved so much. It was the first time in a week that she had seen it, it made her happy! She felt a smile form but looked down shyly trying to hid it.

"I guess we don't have much choice." Tifa held out her hand and Cloud reached out and touched it, slowly he wrapped his slightly larger hand around Tifa's and gripped it gently; he then helped her up onto his bike and started up the engine, Cloud put on his goggles moments later; when he felt Tifa wrap her arms around his lean waist, he smiled and touched her hand again before riding off into the distance with his girl the roar of the Fenrir's engine signaling their escape.

Cloud drove right past Tifa's street and neither cared, Tifa did not even protest when the two zoomed past the Edge border, the farewell sign shook at the speed of Cloud's Fenrir. Tifa almost _did _complain about her skirt; she had a devil of a time keeping it from showing of her underwear...what a sight that would have been for bystanders!

Cloud did not stop driving for another couple of miles after that. He drove in the direction of the beach he and Tifa had visited several weeks before when a race was held near there.

Exactly why he was headed toward that particular beach he could not answer, he just wanted to be alone with her. The sun was still up, but by the color of the sun it was clear to both of them that it was nearing maybe five o clock, it always did take a while to get to the beach from Edge. But it was usually worth it.

They arrived at the beach and Cloud parked his bike near a set of old logs, fallen trunks from trees in the nearby lush forest.

Both Cloud and Tifa took a seat on one of the logs, stillness followed. It was still pretty awkward for the both of them, sitting here at this beach together after all the drama that had gone on in the past few days. Tifa knew that if she either wanted to clear the air and mend things between them that now was the time to do that. So she spoke first.

"Zack… got you to write that message on the field didn't he Cloud" Tifa asked him, a slight smile formed on Cloud's lips and went away almost as quickly as it had formed.

"He wanted to help me out"

"Help you out?" Tifa repeated and Cloud nodded.

"I was having a hard time...thinking of a way to make it up to you that is" Cloud glanced towards the ocean, a breeze followed and his blond locks flew in the wind "I saw that clip you sent me by the way" Cloud added silently, Tifa was surprised, a clip? That's right she had sent him a link a couple of days ago, it was on abortion...how could she have forgotten?.

"After I had watched that clip...I wondered why I ever suggested something so cruel" Cloud grabbed her hand and held it tightly "I don't want that, I don't want that to happen to our baby Tifa..." Tifa looked at Cloud with wide eyes, Our baby...were her ears deceiving her?. Her heart began to beat faster, and hope filled her being for the first time in days. Yet, she still could not shake off what had been said and done this past week.

"You still suggested it Cloud, and you avoided me for two days!" Tifa took her hand away from Cloud and placed both her own hands on her lap "Do you have any idea how much that hurt me?"

"I do now…and I'm sorry. I know a simple apology isn't going to cut it, but it's all I can say right now." Cloud looked down towards the sand, Tifa looked away for a split second and then focused her attention on Cloud. Almost studying him really, Tifa could tell that he was being sincere.

"I just wish that you had not walked away." Tifa looked up at the ocean herself "I had never thought that you would ever turn your back and walk out like that…I'm scared Cloud...about having this baby, I really am!" Tifa turned to Cloud, their eyes met simultaneously "You're the only one that I can count on right now,...I know that-that it is a lot of pressure to put on someone but it's true...You were the only one I thought I could really trust right now-"

"And you still can!" Cloud interrupted, his blue eyes looked into her brown ones pleadingly "I'm still here Tifa, And I'm going to be there for you!" Tifa was shocked at his outburst, she was impressed as well, Cloud was never one to speak up like that, never.

"C-Cloud I..." Tifa trailed off and tore her gaze away from Cloud's eye's, she felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest from the intense reaction.

"I'm Sorry...I...I didn't mean to interrupt you like that" He apologized "But I mean it, I want to be there for you Tifa" Cloud felt Tifa's eyes on him and continued "I'm not ready to take care of a family, I'll admit that...but I'll do what I can to take care of you" he finished honestly.

Tifa paused momentarily, to think over his words. The wind screeched dramatically in the background as she took her time. Finally she found the right words.

"I have no doubt in my heart that you mean what you say...you're not the type to be all talk" Tifa began "But you are not answering my question though...why did you walk away from me like that? This is what I want to know the most…" she awaited his reply.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Cloud asked her with a forlorn look on his face, she nodded eagerly "I wanted to get away from where you were" he paused tilting his head up to look at his girlfriend in the eyes "I wanted to run I'll admit...that i was scared" Cloud kicked the sand under him; causing the small grains to go flying in the wind, he stood up; Tifa did as well "I was scared of what would happen to you, Complications happen during pregnancies and like I said before...I'm not ready for such a huge responsibility...I don't even know if I'm capable of being a good father…My dad left when I was born…I don't know what a real dad acts like. I don't know how to be man…."

There was a pause, it ended with a slight snicker from Cloud it made Tifa arch an eyebrow, how could he snicker after such an intense confession, Cloud looked at her with a sad smile.

"You know, I haven't even thought about what I want to become; I don't even have a job! I want to race professionally…but that's just a silly dream…it's not a realistic career-most of the guys I've met raced at the golden saucer every year and only two guys get signed…two! If it's a good year… I know I just said that I will be there for you but...I don't know if I can take care of you, That's what really scares me"

"Cloud..."Tifa said his name softly and touched the side of his face, Cloud's Dresden blue eyes watered as he she touched his cheek, her hand was so warm, so nurturing "You are not the only one with those feelings...I have them too" Tifa leaned closer towards him.

"I'm not?"

"No..." Tifa's eyes faltered "I wasn't cool about this at first, being pregnant...To be honest, the more I think about becoming a mom the more worried I become, but when you think about it. Everyone has those feelings" she continued "I have good grades, but I don't know if that will be enough…I know I can get a scholarship and still go to college…but raising a baby at the same time?...I had always envisioned waiting till after college for children.." Tifa's face faltered as did Cloud's. Cloud felt guilty, so many of their plans would have to be changed. "But all a caring parent can do really...is their best and just their best, the rest is up to fate" Tifa felt a heavy pressure behind her eyes, she closed them and drew in a deep breath she did not want to cry not now. Tifa felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Cloud's of course, Cloud brought her closer to him hugged her tightly.

"Then from now on, I promise to be the best man that I can be" Cloud looked into her eyes as he said this "From this day forward I'm an adult and I'm going to provide for you and the baby all the way, You are going to school, we will work together Tifa…I know it is not realistic…but I'm going to do my best, we both will." Cloud declared as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, He held her tightly in his arms, and Tifa's tears finally fell, she tilted her head upwards and spontaneously pressed her lips against his, Cloud welcomed this action and returned it, they kissed for what seemed like a blissful eternity.

And nothing else mattered. They would face the trials ahead together.

* * *

Hi everyone Rina here, I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out after i had promised weekly updates but i have been bedridden I've been sick for quite awhile now and only now am I getting better, I still have a sore throat but at least i can sit up and type neh? Well i hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and tell me what cha guys think, also don't be afraid to speak up on anything I like constructive criticism I figure it makes you a better writer ne?

Okie dokie then, I know this is the fourth chapter but the story truly picks up from here, There will be romance, there will be drama and their will be a lot of flashbacks, hope that's okay with you guys.

Ok now onto responses!

**_Bianka-Chan –_**_ I'm glad that you are enjoying this story, I'm going to take your advice to heart and try my best to take my time with the chapters...it's a shame I'm so impatient though heheh, Anyway i hope you continue to read as the plot gets thicker._

**_Rend- _**_Ah Rend! One of my favorite reviewers! Your right Cloud should not have gotten her pregnant if he could not own up to it, but at least now he is right? Course not all stories are happy though are they, hint, total drama for Cloud ahead._

**_Kiome Yasha-_** _Oh yes, things are definitely going to get crazy, I've already written the part where Tifa's parents find out about the baby and...oh wait i have to keep that part secret! Sorry heheh, I'm glad your still reviewing this story, I value your reviews big time._

**_Amaranthos- _**_Ah...heheh Ama-chan I hope your not mad at me! I Know i promised weekly updates and I'm sorry I was not able to live up to them, but i hope this chapter makes up for the wait, it's the longest one i have ever written, about thirteen pages and 776 something words long. I hope you enjoyed and I'm loving your story so far, cant wait to see chapter twelve!_

**_Skyline102- _**_Oh lets not be so harsh on Cloud, Cloud's never been one to think things through, anyway hope to see you review again!_

**_Starwishes- _**_Awesome? Really! yay! I'm glad you liked it, hope to see you review again!._

**_Chibeh- _**_I updated for you! I only hope you like this chapter._

**_Demon lou lou- _**_Yay! So happy to see you review again! I hoped this chapter lived up to the last one, kiss kiss DLL and review again! pretty please?._

**_Lockhart16- _**_Yes you did get mentioned...and you have been mentioned again! haahah!...ok teehee, Your right a baby cloti would look cute...the only problem is that I'm stuck on whether the baby should have blond hair or dark hair...oooh the decisions! any way review!_

**_ArEAF Rules- _**_I hate abortion too, it's not right to kill the baby, but that is other peoples decisions i guess, thanks for the compliment though!_

**_Furubafreak01- _**_Yes they should get married...if only Tifa's dad lightend up though...sad sigh..._

**_Gothica's Heart- _**_I'm glad your enjoying this story, and don't worry I'll keep on writing!._

**_Angel Anna- _**_really? The best story ever? SQUEEE! I'm so happy! I've always dreamed of getting a review like that, course there are waay better stories than mind but it's still nice to get that kind of compliment and as for the little kiss at the end, yup i credit you for that idea! I was just gonna have them hug at the end but thanks to you there was a cloti kiss included._

**_Uchiha Aywin- _**_Uchiha CHAN! I'm happy to see you review! Thank you for all of your compliments and don't worry about reviewing late, as long as I see your review in later chapters everything is cool._

See you all in the next chappie!

**_Rina_**


	5. Cloud gets a job

Chapter 5

"Cloud gets a Job"

There is just something about the ocean that gives it such a romantic setting, give it the breeze or the color that the water changed into once the setting sun turned orange and dyed the green ocean. It was that tinge of orange that always seems to want draw you in, almost beckoning a young lover to jump in and dance about in the salty waters cold silk depths.

Though as tempting as a good swim did sound. Neither Cloud or Tifa stepped foot in the water that splashed back and forth onto the grained sand, the water must have been freezing. Cloud did not want his girlfriend getting sick from a cold.

The young couple instead took the time, to make up for what they had lost while apart this past week; as melodramatic as it sounded. a week away from one another with such hostility took something from them and repairing their relationship was all that mattered now. They cuddled, kissed and most importantly communicated.

Cloud had asked Tifa If she knew how far along she was, Tifa answered him with a laugh. Tifa then went into detail and told Cloud that she was along by about a month, she knew this because they had only been together that one time at his house. Cloud felt foolish for asking, but smiled when he saw how amused Tifa was with his question. How wonderful it was to see her happy again.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. It was getting dark. Cloud knew that Tifa would get in trouble if she were to step through her front door passed curfew, he did not want Tifa to have any more problems, so they began their drive back to Edge. The ride back into town was far more pleasant than the ride to the beach. Of course the tension that was there at the beginning had since evaporated into the cool nights breeze, It felt nice to be rid of the negative tension from before, blissful.

Cloud felt Tifa resting her head on his back during the ride, Cloud knew that she was not only showing him affection, but shielding her eyes as well. Cloud felt guilty for not offering her his goggles, he usually did not have this problem though since he usually carried an extra pair; sadly he had lost those goggles a few days before while at the race, he was going to go buy a another set as soon as he had the chance so that the next time he drove Tifa somewhere her eyes would be safe.

He stopped his fenrir about six houses down from where Tifa's home stood, Cloud would have driven her to the front gate; but knowing Tifa's father that would mean certain trouble for the both of them. Cloud remembered an incident that had occurred almost a year ago when he had started dating Tifa. He rode up to the gate on his bike late one night after a date with Tifa as his passenger, her less than enthralled father had marched up to him and began scolding him for bringing Tifa home on such a dangerous contraption.

Tifa's father had ranted and offended Cloud by calling him a delinquent before sending him packing. Cloud never thought of himself as a bad guy, was it really so immoral that he drove a motorcycle instead of a car? What was it about bikes that made people think so badly of him? Branding him a delinquent, a menace...it just wasn't fair, he often wondered why people were so judgmental.

History has a habit of repeating itself, but neither Cloud nor Tifa wanted a repetition of that particular night. Drama was the last thing either needed at this time, they both knew that if they were going to do this that they had to keep their minds clear of negativity to focus on the baby, and oddly enough school work.

"I'll see you on campus tomorrow...won't I?" Tifa inquired with uncertainty while standing on the curve of the sidewalk. She held her book bag in front of her; the bag dangled by her smooth pale bare knees "You're not suspended are you?"

Cloud smiled and nodded.

"I'll be at school tomorrow, so don't worry about me not showing up" Cloud reassured her; Tifa smiled and touched his left hand lovingly. Her touch was surprisingly warm after the long bike ride back into the city, but he loved the feeling of her smooth gentle fingers, there was just something comforting about them, course Cloud could never bring himself to tell Tifa that.

"I figured with what you did to the field that you would be suspended or something "Tifa added, Cloud shook his head at that, and got off of his bike to stand in front of her.

"I'm in trouble with the school, so is Zack but I'll tell you about what awful punishment the principal has bestowed upon us some other time" Cloud joked, Tifa laughed but stopped when Cloud brought his hand up to cup the side of her face, his deep crystal blue eyes gazed down at her longingly. Tifa shivered bashfully upon receiving his gaze, it was almost bizarre his reaction. As if he were soaking in her likeness, almost fearful, as if they would never cross paths after this night.

It scared her.

"Cloud..."Tifa whispered his name and closed her eyes as she touched his hand and cradled it by her cheek, she did not want to let him go. Somehow they found themselves embracing again. Lacing their arms around one another, her head resting on his chest, she could hear his heart beat softly and it made her flush. Tifa did not want to separate now; she wanted to spend at least one more hour with him. She knew that she could not and that fact saddened her. Tifa knew that she had to keep her spirits up; everything would work out somehow…right?

It was not like she would never see Cloud again; he had given her his word that he would be by her side no matter what complications should arise. And Cloud was not the type to break a promise like that, that was just not him.

"Can you wait here until I make it to my place?" It was a strange thing to ask him, But it was dark and she did not want be alone in the dark, She knew that he could not walk alongside her but at least he'd be there in case something happened.

"Sure, I'll stay right here." Cloud answered softly as the two slowly hugged once more, with this last hug Cloud held her a little tighter. He too was reluctant to say goodbye.

Tifa's warmth stayed with him, even after she began her short walk to her residence. Tifa looked over her shoulder every other step or so to see if Cloud was still at the curve, and he was. Tifa finally reached her house; she waved at Cloud before going in. Cloud smiled to himself, he then flipped the keys and rode off too his own home.

He knew that he was going to be in trouble with his mom, but not for breaking curfew, he did not have one, he was going to be in for it because of that message he wrote on the field. He hoped his mother would have mercy on him.

Once at home, Cloud parked his bike in the garage and used his personal key to open the door that connected the living room to the garage bracing himself for the worst; to his surprise there was no yelling, or screaming- the house was eerily quiet. Cloud's mother did not go to work this early it was only a quarter to nine! And his mom went to work at ten-thirty. Surely his mother heard him pulling into the driveway, she must have! His bike was louder than a helicopter!

Cloud began to worry.

"Mom!" Cloud called for his parent, his voice was heavy with concern.

"I'm in the kitchen son" He had a response, his mother. Thank goodness. Strange; his mother did not sound angry at all, in fact her tone was calm, and shockingly cheerful. Cloud could not help but wonder, Cloud paced over to the kitchen to see what his mom was up too, his mother was sitting at the table but not by herself.

There was a short brown haired woman at the table, she wore glasses, a round pair of spectacles they were. Cloud knew her, she was his mom's friend and next door neighbor, her name was Shera. Shera was a bright, and kind woman whom worked in the science field. Shera was the sweetest woman but she was also quite timid, oddly she was married to a foul mouthed chain smoking airman named Cid, how those two got together was beyond him.

"Well Cloud, I'm glad to see that you are finally home. Safe and sound." His mother remarked, she had a warm cup of Chocobo feather tea in front of her, his mom wore a smile on her oval shaped face "Were you afraid about what I would say to you? About what you and your friend did to the field?"

Cloud froze in his place with a blank expression on his face, he looked at his mother then at Shera; and yet he could not find the right words to explain his actions, hell he couldn't even find his voice! What would he say? What could he say? Damn, Cloud felt so awkward at the moment, he wondered why he was at such a loss for words lately.

"My boy, Always so quiet" his mother chuckled "right Shera?" Shera laughed.

"That is how your boy acts, Maybe that is what makes him so cute" Shera chuckled, Cloud felt a little uncomfortable at this point and felt his face turn pink from it.

"I'm sure that's it" Joked his mother, Cloud felt that he did not belong here; he hated being the object of such talk. And so he turned around and began to head up to his room when his mother shouted at him to stop, he turned to face her direction hastily and saw that her smiling face had changed; she was not playing nice anymore.

"Where exactly do you think that _you_ are going young man?" Cloud felt an icy chill upon hearing his mother's harsh words "We still have to discuss your actions today at school, and I must say that I am dismayed that you would do such a thing to private property! Do you have any clue how much trouble you could have been in?" She stormed; Cloud flinched as she went on. He hated getting yelled at, Getting howled at by his mother was far worse than his encounters with Tifa's father.

Cloud noticed a tranquil Shera out of the corner of his eye, and she with a whisper was trying to calm his mom down.

"Now, now Marla, we talked this over" Shera spoke gently, she looked unnerved by his mother's action "Take deep breaths and keep on talking."

His mother's anger seemed to simmer down, his mom relaxed and then rested her hands on the kitchen table as sat down with her fingers interlaced. His mother took in a few deep breaths before she spoke again, Cloud's mother was usually a very kind women but when she was angry, no unimaginable horror in this world could compare to her wrath. He was glad that Shera was here to relax her, maybe his mom had invited her over for this purpose.

"I'm sorry to act this way in front of you Shera" Said his mother, ashamed "I know that I said that I wouldn't yell at him but, what he did was so irresponsible!"

"I know, but think of your blood pressure! Just give him the punishment that you decided on earlier so you can relax before we head off to work" Shera finished, Cloud cocked an eyebrow. Punishment? Well he was expecting one from his mom, but why was his mother talking to a non-family member about it? It was kind of degrading really.

"Right right, punishment okay then" His mother inhaled and exhaled a few breaths before tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear, she than walked up to him and stared him down Cloud gulped as his mother began to speak "I've decided on sending you to work Cloud, Shera's husband Cid has an opening in his shop and he needs a delivery boy, the position seems only fitting for you since you like to drive around on that motorcycle of yours"

A job? That was his punishment?It was quite convenient actually since he was going to go look for one anyway, delivering packages did not sound so hard either..

"Any thing you'd like to say hmm?" his mother tapped her foot impatiently, Cloud shook his head.

"Not really…but when do I start?" Cloud said dryly. Funny, that lump in his throat that he had felt only but a second ago had gone; it was easier for him to speak now.

"When do you start? When do you start!" his mother yelled angrily and jabbed her hands onto her hips, she then arched both of her eyebrows and pouted her lips as if in thought "Gee...when do you start?" Cloud's mother looked over at Shera, who giggled at the puzzled expression that Mrs. Strife held, she stopped and cleared her throat.

"4 am, tomorrow Cid will be paying you for your services...but since this is a punishment job your pay has been reduced for a certain amount of time" Shera replied; now it was Cloud's turn to be puzzled.

"Reducing my pay? can he do that?" Cloud murmured, his mother glared at him.

"For you he can! Now go upstairs and go to bed! You have to get up early tomorrow" His mother commanded.

"Yes ma'am" Cloud said to his mother and bid her and Shera goodnight as he ascended the stairs to his room. Well, at least he had a job now, that was something positive to think about. Still Cloud worried, about the future, school the baby...and most of all Tifa.

He wondered if she was okay right now. He hoped that she was not in trouble with her parents for coming home so late.

Cloud had to stop himself from thinking destructively; he had to keep his chin up for once. He had to keep his mind on that job now, if he wanted to take care of his baby he had to figure out how to make the best out of being a delivery boy.

.

When Tifa stepped through the front door she heard footsteps, it was her dad. Tifa braced herself for a scolding but was surprised to see her dad smiling at her, Tifa smiled back so that he would not suspect anything was wrong. Just play it cool, if she played it cool she'd be home free.

"Welcome home honey, how was the library?" her Father asked her. Library? What? What was her dad talking about? "Yuffie told me that you and a friend had to go study, and it's a good thing that she spoke up for you too I was about to call law enforcement and report you missing."

Tifa had to hold back from grinning, Yuffie? Her little Yuffie had covered for her? Oh thank the gods! What would she have done if that little hellion weren't around? Tifa had to remember to thank her stepsister later. She only hoped that the reward Yuffie would ask for when the time came was within her price range.

"Really dad, the cops? You shouldn't worry so much about me, you know that I can take care of myself." Tifa commented. And that was no joke; she really could handle herself...honest! Tifa was well trained in martial arts, she had been studying the sport ever since she could remember, she was nowhere near the rank of master; but she was definitely getting to that title. Tifa nearly frowned how would she continue her studies while pregnant? The time that she would spend carrying her baby was crucial to her furthering in the art, but she did not want to lose the baby practicing...

"Tifa, I know that you can care for yourself" Her father began "It would just be nice if you would phone in about these things, after all I did not buy you that cell phone to show off to your friends" Tifa felt bad now, she did not like lying to her dad...she only hoped that she would be forgiven later on down the road.

"I'm sorry poppa" Tifa walked up to her dad and hugged him, with more sincerity than he realized "I promise to call in next time ok?"

"Alright then, you just go on to your room." He began "I'm sure you have homework to do so get started on it" he concluded.

"I will poppa, goodnight" Tifa bid her father farewell and continued up the stairs. She did not make any stops, it was best to head for her room and not risk any slips for the rest of the night.

Once in her bedroom, Tifa's bosom raised slightly as she exhaled a big sigh of relief. She was home free...for now at least, she knew that she would have time to reveal the truth to her dad, the day was not today though. Plus, she had to work up the courage to explain to her poppa that he was going to be a grandfather.

Tifa dreaded that part; her poppa was only thirty-seven years old! And her step-mom was only thirty-four. That was too young to be a grandma. Tifa could only imagine the reactions until d-day came, but she was sure that that would not be for good while.

Relaxing, Tifa stripped herself of the school uniform and changed into a baggy pair of silk pants, she slipped on a sleeveless V-neck shirt to unwind in. Even though her pants and shirt were slightly loose fitting they still hugged Tifa's form, not snuggly, but enough to show off her slender hips, her smooth stomach and her well-developed chest.

Tifa knew that guys found her attractive. But she never understood why until a friend of hers, who had overheard some guys, told her that it was because of how large her breasts were. That annoyed Tifa, and now with a bun in the oven they were bound to get _even_ bigger! Tifa only hoped for all that was high and mighty that she would be spared of any further breast development, she was already a 40 D she did not need them to get any bigger.

Tifa then looked at herself in the mirror, tilting her head slightly Tifa placed a hand on her flat stomach. Tifa raised an eyebrow, her waist was tiny, and her stomach was so evenly leveled, it made her wonder exactly how this could stretch to hold a child? She had seen in books how small a woman's uterus was and that made her nervous.

"How can a baby of 8 or more pounds fit in there?" She said out loud "It just doesn't seem possible..." Tifa rubbed her belly in a circular motion and smiled.

"I wonder if you find it roomy in there my little boy or girl...with your home right now being so small" Tifa spoke to her unborn baby "It's going to be very unpleasant for me you know?...but I'll endure it for you" Tifa smiled. Tifa looked at her side in the mirror she lifted her shirt up over her belly, she wondered how big she would get around the middle and if she would be showing soon, she hoped that it would be a late bloom.

"Woo! Look at that pot belly! Tifa you need to work out!" A perky girl teasing voice rang in Tifa's ear, and Tifa quickly covered herself up and looked at the door to face her sister Yuffie. She knew that it was her, only Yuffie would be daring and rude enough to step into her room without knocking.

"Yuffie! How many times have I told you to knock?" Tifa nearly screeched with her arms cradling her tummy.

"And miss a chance to test my ninja skills on you?" Yuffie bounced over to Tifa's bed and landed on it with a thud "I don't think so!"

"Oh, damn you and your Wu Tai heritage!" Tifa glared "I want you to knock from now on, I mean that! What if I was naked?"

"So? Were both girls nothing I've never seen before" Yuffie shrugged while raising her arms over her head to stretch, Tifa shook her head disapprovingly.

"I still need my privacy." Tifa went on and looked at Yuffie square in the eye "Please Yuffie? I don't ask you for much" Yuffie's eyes eased and wondered what was up with her sister. Yuffie had a tendency to sneak up on people; it was a fun pastime of hers.

"Thanks for covering for me by the way, I owe you one" Tifa changed the subject; Yuffie glanced up at Tifa and smiled mischievously.

"no prob, I figured that it was the least that I could do" Yuffie cracked her knuckles as she went on "Since I forgot to tell you about that phone call you missed the other day"

Tifa eyed Yuffie, her eyes holding a puzzled expression.

"What phone call?" Tifa questioned Yuffie who was now sitting on her queen sized bed; Yuffie brought her knees up to her chest.

"On your cell phone, haven't you checked it? That guy you go out with, um...Cloud, yeah he called you yesterday a couple of hours after you came home from school." Yuffie went on, at that Tifa ran over to her book bag and took out her cell phone. She had not checked her phone since yesterday and to her complete and utter horror, Tifa saw that Cloud had indeed called more than thirty times.

"Oh my!"Tifa could not believe it, Cloud had called her yesterday and she had not even been aware of it, she had to ask why her sister had failed to inform her about the calls "Yuffie why didn't you tell me? Do you realize how important Cloud is to me?" she shouted something she rarely did when it came to Yuffie.

"It's not like I did it on purpose" Yuffie crossed her legs and looked up at Tifa.

"Really now? Do explain my dear ninja girl."

"You left your cell phone in your book bag, And right when I was about to take it upstairs to you mom came home and dragged me off to the doctors and then I just plain forgot after that" Yuffie explained dully and yawned "But you don't mind now do you? I mean you did spend time with him today and I did cover for ya" she concluded.

Tifa narrowed her eyes and then sighed and released any tensions rising within her-she could not go and yell at Yuffie; not after what she had done for her, that would be just wrong. Instead, Tifa walked over to the bed and sat next to Yuffie and hugged her.

"I'll forgive you for not telling me about Cloud's phone call, I should have checked my phone anyway, and I'll let it slide that you snuck in my room tonight since you covered for me with poppa." Tifa let go of the petite girl "Just don't sneak up on me too often, I'm pretty jumpy lately…cuz of my boyfriend…you know dad doesn't like him." Tifa almost let slip about her pregnancy, she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Yuffie just yet.

"Don't worry i won't" Yuffie grinned cheekily and jumped onto her feet "Gotta go! Dad has a box of expensive chocolates imported from Mideel and they have my name on em'!" Yuffie rushed out of the room shutting the door behind her. Tifa paused for about a second or so before she burst out laughing, things were going to be fine now. Just fine...for a while at least.

c.

Cloud heard the alarm from his clock go off at about a quarter to four, groaning, he sat up and stretched before getting up on his feet. Cloud scanned the room for something to wear other than his school uniform and found a pair of black pants with back pockets but no front ones, seeing that that was the only thing to cover him up until he changed into uniform. He snagged them up.

He stripped out of his lounge wear pants and quickly zipped and buttoned the black pants snuggly around his waist, or hips really. Cloud then picked up a long sleeve blue knit shirt and slipped it over his head, he then grabbed his school uniform. He needed it with him to change into for when he had to go to school. Darn, he needed to keep that somewhere; otherwise his uniform would just fly off his bike.

Cloud snapped his fingers, he had just the thing!.

After grabbing a few more things he would need for school, Cloud scrambled downstairs and opened up the storage closet. He searched for only a second or so before emerging from the closet with an old black knapsack. He had used it in his last year in junior high and had since forgotten it. It was a good thing his mother never threw anything like knapsacks away.

'_you never know when you are going to need them'_ this mom would say. Quite too often actually.

Cloud stuffed his school clothes into the black bag and slung it over his shoulder. Cloud then grabbed his keys and went into the garage where his Fenrir resided; according to his mother he was going to need it on his deliveries. At least he would be able to ride his bike he hated big clunky cars, perk of the job now that he looked at it.

Cid, Shera's husband. Owned a shop that specialized with airship parts and motors, Cid was also a licensed pilot and from what Cloud knew a damn good one with a booming business worth more money than Cloud could imagine.

That fact puzzled Cloud, if Cid and Shera had so much money why were they living in that old house next to him and his mom? The neighborhood wasn't bad, but it was nothing like the upscale ones that Tifa lived in, far from it actually. With the money that Cid and Shera had they could afford a nice home by Shinra Ave.

'Best not to question it' Cloud figured and kicked started his Fenrir and roared off in the direction of Cid's shop, Cloud knew where it was because he had visited it once a few months back to drop off a homemade dinner that Shera had prepared for Cid. Cid was one of those guys that liked to work late, and never seemed to notice that he was working longer than needed. Poor Shera, Cloud thought, no wonder she was a working as a nurse at night, Cloud hoped that he would not be made to work overtime, he had school, and he did not want to neglect Tifa.

Only god knew how much she needed him now.

A few minutes later, Cloud had reached his destination. He pulled around back of the building and killed the engine, the only thing that made a sound now was the wind, it howled ever so lightly that it gave Cloud goose bumps. It was somewhat eerie, that was the last feeling Cloud needed.

Cloud rubbed his fore arms in an effort to warm himself up, it was chilly outside and his long sleeve shirt seemed to do nothing to repel the unwanted cold. He then walked up to the heavy black copper door that was in the back, Cloud was told to knock on it three times so that Cid would know that he was there.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Cloud beat the door three times with his fist, the copper door clanged lightly. He waited a few seconds and then it opened. And Before him stood a tall blond haired man with short hair, the man wore a headband that looked kind of loose, there was a patch underneath it too; a blue t-shirt and baggy light colored pants, he wore a tied jacket around his waist to complete the attire. What weird fashion senses this man had Yup, Cid was an unconventional man alright.

That is probably why Cloud already respected him.

"Hey! Marla's boy!" Cid was rather loud, he had a thick accent to boot "Remembering people's names ain't my game but...you're ...Cloud! Right?"

"Yeah, that's my name" Cloud said blankly, Cid laughed and patted Cloud on the shoulder roughly and pulling Cloud into the building.

"Well don't just stand out here! Cold as hell, I don't want my new delivery boy to turn into a statue before he even begins his new job!" bellowed Cid "It'd look bad for business" Cid laughed and slapped Cloud on the back well...rather hard. It nearly knocked the spiky haired blond flat on his keester! Cid was a pretty macho guy, so Cloud figured that the older man meant no harm by his actions.

"So...what will I be carrying?" Cloud asked silently, Cloud was kind of shy around people he did not know so Cloud figured that it was best to just get right down to business. He wanted to start those routes and soon.

"Nothing too heavy, just a few engine parts, and some gears you can handle that right?" Cid walked ahead of Cloud and left the nervous teen alone in the room and went into a white roomed storage. Cloud heard boxes scatter and metal clink against other metals, before Cid came out with five or six packages piled neatly atop of the other.

Cid handed Cloud the boxes, they were pretty heavy, it was like picking up six eight pound rocks! It was a good thing that Cloud worked out with thirty five pound weights every day before going to bed, otherwise he figured that he would have dropped the packages on the floor and damaged the goods or broken his foot.

"Here's the list of addresses they have to go too, deliver these in two hours and you get a pay bonus." Cid added as he slapped a piece of paper on top of one of the boxes "The time thing is like a game to us here so go for the best score kid. The other guys are pretty competitive so go all out."

"But" Cloud finally spoke "my mother said that I was gonna have a pay cut, as part of my punishment." there was a pause.

"Yea about that…" Cid trailed "heard of what you did, I don't see the big deal so I ain't gonna cut out your pay I'd get in trouble for that you know it's against the law, not that I'm some kind a goody goody but trouble is the last thing I need around here, Shera would get mad." Cid opened the copper door for Cloud.

"Now get a move on, you have any problems you just call me and i'll send out one of my guys to help ya you hear?" was the last thing Cid said to him, and Cloud was out on his first delivery. Well paid delivery route really. The route wasn't really that bad, Cid had gone easy on him with the job; Cloud supposed it was because he was new, there was a downside though.

After taking the first parcel to its destination Cloud realized what he had forgotten. A nice warm jacket to shield him from the dropping temperatures. What was he thinking! Going out in just a long sleeve was not going to keep him warm!.

Cloud sighed in frustration, his breath frosted before him. It was cold, the crisp morning air chilled him to the core, it was only now that Cloud wished he had picked out a jacket. He knew that he was going to be out all morning until school began, and with him delivering on a Fenrir he knew that he was going to be a living icicle. Well...there was his blazer, Cloud eyed his knapsack and began to gnaw at his bottom lip. He hated that damn blazer, it was itchy and to be honest...made him look like a dork. But then right now he did not really have a choice, he needed it.

"Just this once" Cloud grumbled and reached out for his knapsack. Once he had put on the blazer, Cloud continued with his route, with no trouble whatsoever.

* * *

WOOO! Finally chapter five is finished, Sorry it took so long, I was really busy (and lazy) and I had my heart out on writing this at 9000 words, but with what I have in mind it would be best to save it for chapter six, I hope its alright with everyone. Please review!.

now...time to reply to the reviewers!

AsianGlitter- heheh! Yeah I can't believe Cloud did that either, and i wrote the darn thing! Lol, i hope you keep on reading, because with me authoring, Cloud is bound to do other crazy things -evil grin- .

Mitsura- Glad you liked the ending for the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one!. Ps. Still lovin your story!.

Elebelly- thanks! I'm feeling ten times better now and I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter, review again okay?

TianaFX-Lets just say, you wouldn't want to be Cloud when the day of reckoning comes OO. Review!.

Kiome-Yasha – hehe, I dunno for some reason I always pictured those to would be a troublesome pair if they were real and in highschool lol. I can't wait to post the chapter when the rents find out, I already have it written out too!.

ArEAF-rules – Hope you liked this chapter! And I'm glad you liked the last one!.

DeamonLoulou- You! Your back! yay! I'ts so great to have repeat reviewers! I don't want to end this story either, I'm having so much fun with it!. But we all have to end our stories sooner or later -sadface- but not to worry that won't be for awhile!.

Uchiha Aywin- Uchiha-chan! so happy you reviewed again, lol, I love the scenes with Zack and Yuffie too, they are going to be in this story a lot so I hope you keep reading.

Lockheart16- and again you've been mentioned! hahaha! yeah they are in a dead end huh? Poor Cloud and Tifa, but there is always a way, I may even have to write a sequel when I'm done -covers mouth- oops! Shouldn't have said that, Well thanks for having faith in me! And Blue the eyes will be!

Rend-Yeah it take me awhile, and it took me even longer for this chapter to come out too , oh well glad your enjoying this story, it means a lot coming from you, I've read all your stories and I must say I hope one day I reach the level your at!. ps. Update _Desert Twilight_!

Amaranthos- Aha -blushes- Ama-chan you flatter me! I'm sorry that I take so long to update! I'll do my best to give you and everyone else good writtings to survive (seriously i don't think I'm that good though) but in return you must update your story! pretty please?

Okay, I have to go everyone.

Peace and love!

Rina,


	6. Reunion

Cloudy Tifa

-Chapter 6-

"Reunion"

Another week had gone by and their relationship had only grown stronger. It was lucky, considering that most adolescents break up after becoming pregnant. Some guys just couldn't handle taking care of a pregnant girlfriend and the end results were never pretty-Tifa knew that she was one of the lucky girls, she had a supportive loving boyfriend willing to jump at her beck and call. Cloud had always been a caring boyfriend, but since reconciling their differences he had become very compassionate, more so than before…almost a little too helpful.

Cloud had become slightly attached to Tifa, almost obsessive, the two were already very close but now he was stuck to her like glue on paper. Before each class, Cloud would come to her and kiss her on the cheek and escort her to her next hour despite the risk of a tardy, amazingly he seemed to make it to class without getting one, and exactly how Tifa could not figure out. At lunch Tifa would meet Cloud and he would always have an extra lunch with him to give her, even if she already had one.

Tifa found his newfound dedication to her a little cute-but also annoying at the same time, she had even asked him to tone it down a bit. Something he did reluctantly, Tifa hated the look on his face when she had asked him to knock it off, the anguish that showed in his blue eyes nearly broke her in half. She had to consider the fact that he was only trying to be a good boyfriend and father to his unborn child. Cloud was just trying to be protective of his new family.

She apologized and compromised with him and things were back on track. Though there was one thing that Tifa had not expected Cloud to do- silently threatening any boy who dared to flirt with her. Though Tifa had made it clear to many of her classmates that she and Cloud were steady and that she was not about break up with him, boys still hit on her and would often try and persuade her to dump Cloud, which she hated. So when Cloud began to scare them off she did not mind until he took it overboard; one day a boy complimented Tifa on her making the honor roll again, Cloud took it the wrong way and scared him off by using sharp words and his stone cold blue eyes, that was enough to send the boy running.

He was taking it a little far, something Tifa had pointed out. Cloud felt bad after words but explained that he couldn't help it. Cloud did not want any other guy hitting on his woman. Especially when she was carrying his baby inside of her.

It was Cloud's behavior that erupted a flow of new rumors among their classmates; ranging from him being on that drug Mako- to Tifa being unfaithful to him, and that his "possessive" new attitude was the cause of that. What vicious things to say, none of it was true. The rumors had gotten back to Tifa one day and she nearly cried, thankfully she had Cloud- and their friends backing them up.

Even though Cloud was itching to shout at other classmates for saying those things, he knew that he had to keep his calm and keep his focus on school, work and on Tifa. Tifa was grateful to know this, and never once doubted his ability to care for her and the baby. He was already working too!.

Tifa had learned that her Cloud was working for his neighbor at an Airship parts & motor shop as a delivery boy; and that the job required him to wake up early. That made her feel bad; Cloud got the job because it was supposed to be punishment for his actions from writing his forgiveness note on the school's baseball field, and she was the reason why he had received it.

Cloud had told her to relax and not too lose sleep over it. He had gone on about how he had intended on finding a job anyway for a baby needed clothes, food, diapers, bedding, and toys to enlighten the infant mind; and to give a child those things they needed money. Tifa knew that he was right, but still felt guilty. she felt as if she was making him take all the responsibility in their situation. They had both made this baby and she wanted to take action for her part in it.

Tifa had even thought of finding a job of her own. That did sound like a good idea at the time, she did not want Cloud to carry all the burden of earning the money for the baby. Tifa recalled the day that she had told Cloud about her idea. It had been on a sunny day during lunch that she had mentioned getting a job- he had been eating a sandwich at the time and almost choked on a piece.

In a flash, he had spit out the piece of food and was up on his feet- frantically shaking his head from side to side to show his disapproval.

"Tifa you shouldn't! You should just relax and let me take care of earning money, you need to focus on the baby" Cloud had said "I don't want anything to happen to you, and a job could give you stress and make your blood pressure shoot up" he added sadly "Just let me take care of things…okay?"

How could she resist him then? Oh how badly she wanted to help him with the financing their new responsibility; she knew that he was not going to let her. The thought of her working in her condition seemed to frighten him! Cloud wanted Tifa to wait until after the baby was born to find a job and she did not want him to worry about her- so reluctantly Tifa nodded her head, telling him that she was not going to find a job of her own until after the baby was born and they were in the clear.

That had been two days ago.

It was now Friday and she had to go to school. It was freezing outside, so Tifa had snatched a sweater from the downstairs closet as she went out the front door. After closing the large gate to her front lawn, Tifa made her way to the curve, where she began her daily route to school. She was not but one minute into her walk when she heard a familiar motor behind her; Tifa's mouth dropped open as she turned around.

And there was Cloud;riding proudly on his fenrir as he pulled over to where she stood, the engine rumbled as he stopped the bike but kept the engine going.

"Cloud what are you doing here?" Tifa asked in astonishment, she figured that he would still be on his deliveries.

"I finished my route early today, and since my last drop off was nearby; I figured that I could drive you to school to day" Cloud paused and reached into his pocket and took out a second pair pair of black racing goggles "I bought a new pair so that you could ride without worrying about the wind" Cloud smiled as he handed over the goggles, Tifa returned his affection with a smile of her own.

"Just don't drive too fast, I wouldn't want Cloud Jr. to get scared" Tifa joked, Cloud scratched the back of his ear as he began to blush.

"Don't you mean Lil Tifa?" Cloud quipped and Tifa laughed as she climbed onto the back, Cloud revved the engine.

"It has a nice ring to it, But don't you like the sound of Cloud Jr?" Tifa said while putting on her pair of riding goggles, Cloud paused.

"It's alright" Cloud murmured, waiting for her to settle into the new pair before riding off to school. He knew that she was ready to go when Tifa wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands were shivering, and she was very cold.

"Cloud Jr says what?" Tifa said suddenly.

"What?" Cloud reflexed and mentally slapped himself when he realized the joke, Tifa started laughing hysterically; the fact that she caught him off guard only enhanced her giggles making Cloud blush. Tifa Stopped laughing and kissed him on the cheek, Cloud took it as a silent apology and accepted it.

Twenty five minutes and eighteen second later, Cloud and Tifa were in the motor club parking lot making the short two minute walk up to the main hall. Tifa's book bag was heavy so Cloud stopped her and asked if she wanted him to carry it for her-and gently took the bag from her grasp to sling it over his own shoulder. A collective sound of 'awes' sighing echoed in the background as this scene took place, it came from a group of girls.

Cloud and Tifa both flushed with discomfort and the two quickly ran into the school building away from the group of cooing girls.

The first bell of the day rang not so long after, and the couple parted ways. Cloud hugged Tifa, and whispered in her ear that he would be back to walk her to her next class. Tifa looked forward to it. Tifa planted herself down onto her first hour seat and waited patiently for her teacher to begin the day's lessons.

On Thursday; the day before. Tifa's teacher had begun a class project, and almost everyone was finished with their part, so there was nothing left for Tifa to do except sit at her desk with other girls and chat or complete work from her other classes. Tifa wanted the latter but was pulled into a conversation by fifteen year old Ellie Juno, a very close friend of hers and a fellow sophomore on the honor roll, Tifa loved Ellie but Ellie did have one quirk; the girl was boy crazy and often had weekly crushes on someone new.

Cloud had been one, but thankfully Ellie had moved on, Tifa liked that Ellie was not one to stick to the past or hold grudges. The two chatted until their teacher instructed Ellie to take the morning attendance down to the office, Ellie had rolled her eyes and left momentarily.

A year ago, Tifa and Ellie were not on the best of terms. But thanks to a certain green eyed brown haired girl, the two had settled their differences. Tifa smiled to herself and thought of Aerith, it had been a long time since she had spoken with her. If her memory served her right, the last time she and her best friend had spoken was...about...five weeks ago.

Tifa sure missed her; Tifa wondered when she would see her again. Her question was soon answered, when errand running Ellie came running back into the classing room, the teacher had yelled at Ellie but Ellie had not noticed. Well it was that or Ellie had completely ignored getting yelled at. Ellie had a gleam in her eye and a look that said "I know something you don't know!".

"Tifa! Tifa! Guess what!" Ellie said breathlessly while running over to her desk, Tifa was about to say something when Ellie interrupted her excitedly "Aerith! She's back! She's in the office!"

"What?" Tifa said in disbelief and shook her head "Nice joke Ellie, you almost had me there for a second, now sit down before you get yelled at again."

"I'm Serious!" Ellie stomped her foot in protest "Aerith is in the office! Come on!" Ellie grabbed Tifa's arm and lifted her out of her seat, proving that Ellie was not making it up. And before she knew it, Tifa was in the hall way with Ellie running towards the office with their teacher shouting at them to come back to class from the door. Poor teacher, never an ounce of respect from his students.

Though respect for the teacher was far from the normally thoughtful brunette mind. Her thoughts were elsewhere . Aerith?...Aerith Gainsborough? Her best friend Aerith? Back from Junon? It sounded too good to be true Ellie had to be mistaken, Ellie must have seen someone who resembled her friend, but...what if it really was her? It was a shot right?.

But if it was Aerith, why hadn't she called her the minute she got into town? It wasn't like Aerith to keep her friends in the dark. Regardless she hoped that it was her; she missed her best friend terribly.

The office was not far from Tifa's first hour, only a corridor away. Bursting through the door, Tifa was first in the room-Ellie was close behind with an excited look on her face. And there she was, all by her lonesome filling out paper after paper with a long pasty white pencil in her graceful hand. Tifa was nearly moved to tears, Aerith looked like an angel in her eyes, an angel with brown hair and bright emerald green eyes. Call it exaggeration if you will, but this was how Tifa saw her friend, and mind you in a friendly way.

Tifa was frozen in her spot, and found it hard to call out to Aerith. But Aerith was the type whom could sense when someone was eyeing her, and so the brown haired girl looked up and spotted Tifa and Ellie. Aerith stood up in a flash her pencil dropped and her paperwork scattered, her green eyes sparkled.

"Tifa!" Aerith exclaimed happily.

"Aerith!" Tifa ran up to her, Aerith met her half way. The two practically-and purposely crashed into one another and the two hugged while laughing, they jumped up and down like hyper active second graders.

"Tifa! Oh my goodness! How have you been?" Aerith asked Tifa as the two pulled away from the hug.

"I've been great" sort of "What about you? and why didn't you tell me you were coming back to Edge? Does Zack know you're in town?" Tifa added.

"Of course Zack knows, Cloud does too...didn't he tell you?" Aerith stopped, her expression turned grim "Oh I forgot, you two are fighting aren't you?...I'm sorry Tifa I figured you two would have patched things up by now-"

"You knew that we were on bad terms? How?" Tifa said stunned as Ellie Juno looked on at her two friends, Ellie stayed silent but was curiously listening in on the conversation to get clued in.

"Well...A few days ago when I had just gotten back into town" Aerith began "Zack took me too a motorcycle race, and Cloud had shown up alone...he looked depressed I think it was because the two of you were fighting."

Tifa was stunned, a motorcycle rally? Cloud had gone to the races without her? She could have kicked him! She loved going to those races. Tifa quickly put those thoughts aside, they were not on speaking terms on that weekend so she had no reason to be mad. But still she loved going to the races with Cloud...at least he went alone and not with another girl, if that had been the case than that would have been an issue.

"What did he do at the rally, did he talk to you about our problems." Tifa asked, she was curious about what Cloud had told Aerith and Zack. Tifa knew Aerith well, Aerith was not the type to keep important matters quiet, so Tifa knew that she was not going to lie and hold anything back.

"Well...Cloud didn't want to talk about his problems...but...Zack and I tricked him into spilling his secrets and told us that he was ignoring you, he would not say why which made Zack and I scold him a little" Aerith laughed a bit at that "We told him to make up with you...so has he apologized?"

Tifa smiled and nodded.

"That's such good news!" Aerith clasped her hands together happily "I feared that you two would break up! But if you don't mind my asking...why were you two fighting?" Tifa scratched the back of her ear nervously as she tried to put the right words together.

'Well Aerith, While you were gone. I lost my virginity to Cloud and became pregnant, and when I had mustered up the nerve to tell him that he was going to be a daddy- he took it pretty hard and ignored me for two days before talking to me again. But don't worry we've made up' Tifa thought quietly, no, she could not tell Aerith that...that just sounded rude. Plus, she and Cloud had promised each other to keep the baby secret...at least until Tifa was unable to hide her growing tummy.

Tifa just smiled and shook her head.

"I'll tell you later Aerith, when the time is right" Aerith seemed baffled by that response but asked no more questions about Tifa and her trouble with Cloud, besides that was ancient history now. Both Tifa and the forgotten friend Ellie stayed by Aerith's side until Aerith finished filling out her enrollment papers.

Tifa was happy to learn that Aerith had three classes with her, and the same lunch to boot!. Tifa knew that Zack had the same lunch as Cloud, Aerith and herself. Maybe they'd eat together at lunch from now on?. Tifa of course ran the risk of hearing about nothing but fenrirs and race tracks since when together that was all Cloud and Zack would ever talk about.

It was a small price to pay to be able to hang out with your best friend.

Tifa had to say goodbye to Aerith. She and Ellie still had to go back to their first period class. When they had returned Tifa and Ellie had received a good long, extremely long, lecture from their teacher about respect and decorum.

Thankfully there was no further punishment for either since it was the first warning either had ever received from any teacher that they had. Aside from this one incident, Tifa and Ellie were very well behaved girls and model students, their jobs as teachers aids proved that.

After class was over and done with, Tifa walked out of the door and was greeted by her beloved Spiky haired blond, cerulean eyed boyfriend. Tifa walked up to Cloud and hugged him, Cloud held her tightly in his arms and kissed her on the cheek tenderly. It was a warm and touching moment, so one could only imagine the shock that graced Cloud's face when he felt Tifa's balled fist slam against his shoulder, and pretty hard too.

"Hey! What's that about?" Cloud winced a little as he massaged his aching shoulder. That punch did hurt, honest to all that was good and true, his girlfriend was tough-Tifa's small stature and demure good looks were misleading, she was stronger than how she appeared, but he was sure that it would not leave a bruise.

Tifa had a killer right hook, Cloud had learned that first hand when he had made the mistake of insulting her father by calling the man a 'jackass with money', Cloud had received an instinctive cuff to the eye from Tifa which then led to their breakup last year. Course that had been a while back and had since patched things up, still Cloud kept the knowledge of her painful right hook in mind so that he would remember never to piss her off again.

"Cloud, Why didn't you tell me about Aerith? Why didn't you tell me that she was back in town?" Tifa asked in a surprisingly soft gentle tone as she walked along side him, Cloud's eyes widened.

"You know?"

"I just found out, she just re-enrolled a couple of minutes ago" Tifa continued calmly as she took hold of his hand, Cloud accepted her touch "She told me about how you went to a rally last weekend, and how she and Zack urged you to patch things up with me" she tightened her grip on his hand "Is that true?" she looked up at him.

"It is" Cloud said with a nod, Tifa filled in the gap between them and linked her arm with his. Tifa rested her head on his shoulder as they walked down the hall, this action gave Cloud confirmation that she had no ill feelings towards him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tifa questioned.

"I forgot" Cloud replied as a blush crept onto his normally pale face, Tifa looked up at him skeptically, Cloud quickly spoke up once more.

"I had a lot of things on my mind, the fight, and...the news" That last part Cloud whispered in her ear, Tifa knew what he meant by news, the baby of course. She could sympathize with him; because she too became overwhelmed with doubt in their relationship, and future of the child. She still had her fears but she had Cloud with her now, and he had accepted the role of future father to her baby.

"I guess along the way I kind of forgot what happened at the race, I'm sorry" Cloud apologized, Tifa only smiled.

"There is no need for apologies baby." She kissed him tenderly on the cheek again, and Cloud smiled warmly.

* * *

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I'm really sorry everyone! I've been over critical of my work and I wanted everything to be just perfect, after several re-inspections I've come to realize that I will never have a flawless chapter and that each will have mistakes,especially with my eyes. any body wanna be a beta for me? Please? Anyway I had reached my mark of 9000 words for this chapter.

Except that I've gone over my intended limit so I've decided to cut this chapter seeing that this part seems the right to end it at, the next one should be out at the end of this month, I'll be working on this story a lot more now seeing that its anniversary will be up soon.

Anyway, thank you guys for being patient. And please review and leave suggestions, i know this chapter isn't the best but i hope you all enjoyed it.

I'll be responding to reviews in the next chapter, i promise, my ear is killing me right now...damn winter season! Lol.

Rina


	7. Reminiscing

Cloudy Tifa

chapter 7

"Reminiscing"

The next couple of classes went by fast for Tifa, who was overjoyed when lunch began. Tifa met up with Aerith, and the two picked out a table out in the courtyard. The girls began to chat joyfully,in order to catch up on what was going on. Tifa was especially careful in picking out her words, she did not want to slip out the news that she was expecting her first child at sixteen. Instead, she kept the conversation focused on Aerith's time in Junon, and what she had been up to during her stay there.

Good thing Aerith was more than willing, if not, enthusiastic to talk about the seaside town.

Apparently there was not much to do in Junon, according to Aerith. Junon, quote the brown haired young woman. Was a boring town, with hardly anything to do unless you had money or a personal jet to fly you to the nearest city, or to the Gold Saucer amusement park. Although she had made many new friends, Aerith missed Edge and boyfriend Zack. So that is why her father allowed her to return to Edge and continue living with her mom on the condition that she'd come back to Junon and visit during the summer.

The conversation ended prematurely; when the ever spirited Zack ran over to their table carrying a square box in his hands. Zack greeted Tifa and kissed Aerith before slamming the box down on the table, Tifa looked at the flat square box and saw that the word Pizza flashed across in italic red letters.

Tifa was sure that Zack must have had it delivered to that cousin of his; because off campus deliveries for students were strictly prohibited unless a teacher accepted it. Vincent was his name if her memory served her right. Although she had seen his cousin around, she had never formally introduced herself. Doing that seemed kind of odd now; seeing that it was Vincent who had busted her boyfriend and his own cousin after the field message they had written for her.

"Surprised?" Zack said to the girls slyly "I ordered it to celebrate your return to school Aerith" Zack smiled broadly and unmasked the large pizza pie, Aerith smiled from ear to ear.

"You didn't have to do that Zack!" Aerith gushed as Zack took his seat next to her, his arm slung snuggly around her shoulder.

"I know, but I wanted too" Zack grinned and then looked over at Tifa "Hey kiddo! Whats with the face? Your welcomed to a slice too" Zack commented about the look that masked Tifa's face. It wasn't some scornful shot as it was more of a hungry stare. Geez! Tifa was practically drooling at the thought of eating a slice of pizza, It couldn't have been those cravings that Tifa had read about...could it had been? It was too early for craving too start...wasn't it?.

It wasn't long there after that the trio began to dig in, the food was good. So good in fact that Tifa began to eat well...rather fast. The hot melting cheese not bothering her one bit. Her eating made both Zack and Aerith stop and look at her oddly,something the soon to be mother failed to notice. Tifa felt the bench shift slightly as she bit into her food, looking to her right she saw that it was Cloud who looked tired and really out of it. A silence followed as Cloud turned to share her gaze, his eyes drooped lazily as he noticed the pizza, Cloud than reached for his school bag-which caused the bench to rock slightly,and took out a potion drink and handed it over to Tifa.

Tifa smiled sheepishly while keeping the chewed food behind her lips and gladly accepting the drink to wash down the food, Cloud sighed and then returned her emotion by composing himself and taking hold of her hand.

"Can you say awkward silence?" Zack whispered to Aerith, who laughed. Cloud gave him a look then swiftly grabbed and scrunched up a napkin that Tifa was using, and threw it at Zack. Zack easily dodged the paper napkin and ts tsk'd Cloud.

"You missed! Wow buddy, your skills are suuuure getting rusty there" Zack egged Cloud on. Cloud glared at Zack evily, Zack gave Cloud a look. A look that practically begged Cloud to give him his best shot, Cloud was more than willing to snap at Zack.

"Bite me" Cloud murmured it was not the best insult, but it was all he could come up with in such short notice.

"Bite yourself!" Zack quipped.

"...Wow, who's getting rusty now?" Cloud raised an eyebrow which went along with a wicked stare that surprised Zack. Zack took a moment to reflect and paused . The dark spiky haired young man scratched the back of his ear as if in thought..

"Ya okay I've got nothing" Was all Zack said and flashed everyone at the table one of his trade mark grins, meaning that the male squabble was ended with a draw.

"Isn't this much better?" Aerith spoke up tilting her head she smiled one of her gentle closed eyed expressions.

"What do you mean?" Said Tifa as she put down her slice of Pizza. Aerith turned her attention towards Tifa and smiled again.

"This happiness, all of us sitting here together again, laughing and having a good time" Aerith continued "Sure beats being moody and depressed...right Cloud?" Aerith looked over at Cloud and gave him one her gentle stares. Cloud looked down at the table, cleared parted his lips slightly, then lifted his head up to look at Tifa. He smiled at the brunette and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Definitely" Cloud responded in a light hearted tone " What do you think Tifa?" Cloud asked his girlfriend who smiled at him.

"I think...We should have more of these moments" Tifa was sure that that response came off as cheesy, but she didn't care, besides; the cheesier the moments were, the happier they would be. And with a baby inside of her she knew that she had to keep her life as simple and stress free as possible. Those happy cheesy moments were the ones that were going to keep her heart going even in the hardest of times. That was a good thing.

Later on in the day after school was over and done with. Cloud and Tifa exited their final class together holding hands and chatting quietly. Tifa knew that today Cloud had a club meeting, the motor club was going to discuss a tournament at the Gold Saucer. Tifa asked Cloud about it, he had told her that it was nothing, because Cloud had no intention on making the trip to Gold Saucer to defend his title.

But lets not get too ahead of ourselves just yet.

Cloud told Tifa that there was no need to worry about the annual race, and that he was more concerned about her well being.

They parted ways an hour later. Cloud had kissed Tifa on the cheek as he drove away on the curve he usually dropped her off at. Tifa watched him drive away and smiled. Today was a good day, thank the gods. She only hoped that everyday could be this wonderful, but then doesn't everyone want that?.

While heading upstairs, Tifa ran into Yuffie. Yuffie was about to say something to her when Tifa felt her stomach spasm, and her throat clench. Tifa gagged and quickly covered her mouth with her left hand, Yuffie became alarmed.

"Are...Are you okay sis?" Yuffie asked her with concern in her voice. Tifa nodded. And put her hand down to show Yuffie that she was fine, but found herself quickly covering her mouth again with lightening speed. Tifa quickly ran towards the bathroom and found herself vomiting into the sink, the morning sickness had somehow switched to afternoon sickness.

To her surprise,Yuffie followed her, she even held her hair back!. Oh why did Yuffie have to follow her into the bathroom! Tifa knew that she was going to have these bouts of sickness but why did it have to happen in front of Yuffie?!. What if Yuffie told their parents about this? Her father would quickly set up a doctors appointment for her, the doctor would figure out that she was having a baby, and her cover would be blown!. All of this passed through Tifa's mind as she continued to vomit into the sink, when she finished she washed her mouth and looked at Yuffie, Yuffie stared at Tifa with concern and sympathy in her eyes. Yuffie may have acted like an annoying brat at times, but when it came down to it; Yuffie was a caring loving person. Especially towards Tifa.

"Sis, are you sick? Do you want me to tell dad?" Yuffie in a soft voice asked her step sister, Tifa quickly shook her head.

"No! I'm okay Yuffie! Just ate something bad at school" Tifa told the first-if not- convincing lie that came into her head, Yuffie wore the queerest expression on her face, although non verbal, Yuffie's stare questioned Tifa with an are you sure? . Tifa patted her step sister on the shoulder reassuringly "I'm okay really, I just need to lay down for a little while"

"Well...if you say so" Yuffie trailed and then perked up "If you want, I can cover for you at dinner so you can rest up...only if you want me too though" Yuffie's cool exterior quickly came back, Tifa thought about it.

"You won't tell dad about me being sick will you?" Tifa asked her, her voice cracked as she said this to Yuffie, Yuffie shook her head.

"Chill out, I won't tell on you"Yuffie put her hands up in defense "Just remember that you owe me one okay?" Yuffie added. Tifa nodded, and told her that she was going to her room. Yuffie let Tifa go to her room.

Once in her room, Tifa flopped on her bed and sighed in relief. That was a close one, too close. She had to be more careful, she hoped that the same incident would not happen again. Yuffie promised Tifa that she was not going to tell on her, and Tifa took her word for it. Yuffie better not say a word to her parents, Tifa was not ready to tell them about the baby.

She worried about this for hours, but once the hour that her parents arrived from work came and past, she knew that Yuffie had kept her promise. Finally she was able to relax, she was going to skip dinner for tonight. Tifa figured that if she went down that she would run the risk of vomiting again, Her parents always had left overs, so she figured she'd go downstairs later on and raid the refrigerator. It was better this way.

Downstairs dinner had begun. Tifa and Yuffie's parents had prepared an elegant dinner tonight, Yuffie was more than ready to dig in when her papa spoke up.

"Yuffie where is Tifa?" he asked "I haven't seen her since I've arrived" Yuffie shrugged her shoulders and reached for piece of bread.

"She's upstairs resting, she had a tough day at school" Yuffie explained casually "She had loads of tests today and told me to tell you that she wanted to rest, just for today anyway" Yuffie bit into her bread as her step-father looked at her mom, he was not pleased.

"Tifa has been under a lot of stress lately, maybe its best to just leave her be" Noa, Yuffie's mother said to her husband. Yuffie's step father huffed.

"Fine, just this once then" He declared and began eating his dish, he then looked over to his wife "Dear, have you seen my imported chocolates? I could have sworn I left them in my office?"

Yuffie had to keep herself from chuckling.

Upstairs Tifa was still wide awake. Fiddling with her sticker pic of she and Cloud posing for the camera, she could not help but remember how their relationship began.

-

Tifa was fifteen years old at the time and a freshman attending Nomura High school, she had been at this school for only a month Tifa was on the OA staff and in two popular recreational clubs; one known for extra academic studies ,another club aimed at martial arts and its impact on society. Although pretty well known among her peers, she was not popular...Well at least not with most of the girls in her year.

At the time she had not known the reason why she was so detested by the girls. She had done her best to be courteous with her classmates, Tifa had always tried her best to be friendly with everyone, not with just the girls-with the boys too. Perhaps it was that, treating everyone with equality that led to the misconception of her character.

Tifa had lost her mother years ago too an illness at the age of six; leaving her in the care of her grieving father. He alone raised Tifa for another six years before marrying Yuffie's mother Noa..

Before taking Noa as his second wife, Tifa's father had brought her up to be kind and respectful towards everyone around her. Although her papa had been strict, Tifa knew that he was only doing his best being a single father and what not, but there in lay a problem. He was a man, and her papa at times treated his daughter the same way he would treat a boy, and without a female to counter balance his influence his only child; Tifa, inevitably became a tomboy. But then how else would a girl turn out with just her father raising her?.

Being a tomboy Tifa had many male and female friends. A fair balance,until the age of maturity. It was at the age of twelve that Tifa noticed how her body had begun to morph from that of child into that of a young womans. Fortunetly, by then Noa had become her step-mother and advisor next to her father. But unlike her father Noa offered advice meant for a girl like; what girls wear, how to put on cosmetic products . Tifa seldom used make up, didn't really neead it except for when her skin broke out. She had also learned how to act around the opposite sex.

It felt nice finally having a womans point of view, the little advice her step-mother had given her largely changed the way she saw things; though her physical appearence only changed a little -It was still a change both sexes took a notice too.

Her body greatly over shadowed the kind gentle girl that she was inside, Tifa was short only 5'4. But she had a large bust-an very- large bust for a girl of her height. She had many admirers, not suprisingly mostly male. Sadly, they had only thought of her as a _sure thing, _for some reason; boys and girls thought that she was easy, just because of the size of her breasts!. To make things worse,many of those same boys who looked at her with desire in their eyes _already_ had girlfriends.

That did not sit well with the girlfriends at all, not one bit. It led to a bit of bullying from the girls, It was mostly petty things at first, petty but increbly hurtful. A lot of the resentful young women would push Tifa in the halls or in the classroom, always claiming it to be an accident. These 'accidents' usually happened when she had something in her grip, like the attendance sheets, or office papers that she had to deliver to her superior. Tifa would have had to be incredbly dense not to notice this, and would have form a death grip on the objects she held.

The bully's quickly took notice to Tifa's defiance, and began attacking her desk and back pack. Tifa one up'd them, she carried everything important with her at all times, and that meant her bag. But things really hit the fan when a well known and admired upperclassman asked Tifa out. His name was Rufus, Rufus Shinra. A young man with a family so filthy rich-they had a neighborhood named after them!. It was really no surprise that many female students at Nomura high found Rufus attractive, he was rich, handsome, and well...powerful. And power was a ridiculously strong aphrodisiac to young teenage gold diggers.

Rufus had taken a great liking towards Tifa after he had met her after school in the Academic Club, in which he was a member of. Three weeks after their first meeting Rufus had asked her out, Tifa had never had a boyfriend, not that boys had never tried to be her boyfriend; there were many who had asked her out in the past. But she was not really looking for one at the time, Tifa had wanted to focus on her studying back then. Except Rufus was so damned persistent, That Tifa just found herself saying yes to a date one day.

Word had spread fast that she was seeing Rufus Shinra,the object of many young woman's fantasies at the school, when you date a young man who is desired by many of your fellow classmates- you know that you are in for it big time.

It led up to name calling, at the age of fifteen she was branded a slut. A slut! She was still a virgin and had never even kissed a boy! And she was still labeled a whore, it was because of this that Tifa quickly broke things off with Rufus, he was not pleased by her sudden action. Rufus had never been rejected by girl, and hell if he was going to let a fresh man embarrass him like that!.

Rufus played the sympathy card and told girls that Tifa had broken his heart, and that she had used him for his money. Although untrue, who were the girls going to believe? the rich and powerful Rufus or the middle class whore Tifa?. Amazing how jealousy can cloud a girls judgement. The enraged girls quickly found ways to torture Tifa anyway they could, often they succeeded. Tifa would fight back with words but found herself fighting a losing battle, until one person stood up for her, this person was the only one willing to listen to her side of the story.

Aerith was her only friend, her only true friend at the time at least. Aerith being a kind nurturing person quickly stood up for Tifa, Aerith did her best to stick up for the young brunette, even getting her boyfriend Zack to tell his buddies that Tifa was not a slut and that she was really a nice girl.

It may have only been Aerith, Zack and the motor club on her side. But it was enough for Tifa, enough for her to get through each day. Tifa had asked Aerith one day "Why did you defend me? Why did you decide to help me?". Aerith had only smiled at her, never answering Tifa's question.

Three months into the year, the whole thing with Rufus began to die down. There was still some animosity from many of the girls in her class, slowly, Tifa began to make friends with more girls than boys. Many who had gotten to know her began to realize that they were wrong about her, there were still rumors, but Tifa managed, she had too. School was much more important than a stupid rumor that obviously was not true.

Little did Tifa know, that in that third month, it would all change. That her life would change for the better.

"Oh my gosh! He is so cute!" Ellie, Tifa and Aerith's friend squealed as she ran up to them out in the courtyard "I don't think I've ever met anyone as hot as him" By the way that Ellie spoke of this mystery boy you would have thought that it was the lead actor from the play _Loveless._

"The way he speaks, so husky and calm! Ugh I could melt!" Ellie gushed as she twirled around on the grass as if in a dream, her skirt bounced as she did so. It was clear that Ellie was already quite taken by this guy.

"My goodness Ellie! Who is this person? Your practically putting him on a pedestal like all the others" Aerith joked sarcastically, Tifa had laughed then. The reason why was because of Ellie, Ellie was boy crazy and had a tendency to worship her crush of the week.

"Aerith! I'm pouring my heart out to you and you make fun of me!" Ellie whined "Besides, Zack seems to think this guy is cool, I saw the two of them heading for the Motor Club meeting" It was then that Aerith had become interested in learning this new guys identity, Zack was the magic word. And anyone that was cool with Zack was alright by her.

"Come on Tifa, lets go see who this boy is" Aerith instructed Tifa, Tifa had only nodded and began to follow Aerith, Ellie of course tagged along. To be honest, Tifa herself had become curious about the new boy. Was he really as great as Ellie made him out to be? Her question would soon be answered.

Most of the Motor Club members were already present in the club room when Tifa, Aerith and Ellie snuck in and took seats in the back. Zack had spotted Aerith and slyly winked at her, all while flashing her a big toothy smile. Aerith in return had blown a kiss in Zack's directions, which humorously made Ellie gag.

Tifa laughed at Ellie's action, Aerith only smiled at Ellie cutely. The cutesy smile was Aerith's way to brush things off without making a scene. Tifa then noticed a blond that she had not seen before, his hair spiky like Zack's, but shorter in length, his back was to them so she could not see his face. The blond was not wearing his blazer, only wearing his white under shirt with the long sleeves hiked up to his elbows.

Tifa could not see much because of his shirt, but she could tell that his arms were quite muscular. She blushed when she caught site of his waist, so lean and attractive-Tifa could tell that a smooth washboard stomach was beneath the blonde's shirt. His school trousers hanging snuggly against his narrow hips,the pant sleeves somehow hung loosely against his legs. Oh no! She was staring! With that realization; Tifa had quickly focused her eyes in a different direction.

Ellie had noticed Tifa's starring and smiled at her slyly "Gorgeous isn't he?" Ellie giggled, Tifa shook her head in denial. Even though she did think he was as good looking, as Ellie had exclaimed.

"I don't know what your talking about" Her tone Shaky, Tifa quickly looked away from Ellie, Ellie elbowed her gently in the shoulder.

"Oh don't deny it, you know he's hot" Ellie teased "Course he's mine though" she added with a whisper. Aerith, who had heard the whole chat laughed. And then shushed them.

"Zack is about to introduce him, see?" Aerith pointed out. And sure enough, Zack was up in front of the club. Telling everyone to settle down; that he had a new member he wanted to show off. Zack was the President of the Motor Club so they listened. Closely too.

"Ok guys, this is Cloud Strife" Zack patted the blond on his shoulder and pushed him up in front of the room so that everyone could get a good look at him. Tifa, and the few girls who were in the club all gasped. He really was good looking!the blond, whom she now knew as Cloud had the most dazzling blue eyes she had ever seen! His face was emotionless, stoic, but his eyes...somehow they made him look less intimidating.

"He is an expert with the fenrir models, he doesn't speak much cuz he's a little shy so why don't ya welcome him in eh guys?" Zack said enthusiastically. The room was quiet at first, aside from the oo's and ah's that the girls gave Cloud, it stayed silent until a boy named Wedge spoke up.

"I think I've seen you somewhere before...you ever race at gold saucer?" Wedge asked Cloud, was biting down on his lips and had his hands in his front pockets, Cloud nodded. Tifa was amazed, though she was not a racing buff, she did know that only the best riders could compete in the annual _Gold Saucer Speed_ _race._ The _GSSR_ was a big deal to many in motor club since it was a stepping stone for those aiming for the pro leagues.

"I've raced there a few times" Cloud spoke up for the first time, Tifa could not help but blush, he really did have a nice voice.

"Cloud! Don't be modest! Tell them!" Zack encouraged Cloud, the club members were baffled "Alright then I'll tell them, he's won several big titles at Gold saucer, Last year he won the _grand_ title while racing on _Track_ _Twenty_" Zack glowed proudly when he finished, and suddenly the club members gasped. Tifa did not know why, and she was eager to know what the fuss was about with track twenty.

"Whoa! I know you! You were on the cover of Metro Motors Monthly after the tournament was over!" Wedge suddenly blurted out "You raced Crazy Ayle on the Gold Saucer's most dangerous track and won!!!"

"holy crap that's him! Your the guy from Triple M? What did they call you?"Biggs, a boy who was sitting next to Wedge piped up. all eyes were now glued, super glued on Cloud, Cloud had a half smile on his attractive pale pink lips.

"Crazy Wolf, I went in as the Cloudy Wolf but since Ayle lost to me they stripped him of the title and rewarded me with the Crazy name" Cloud spoke "I don't think I deserve it though, I only raced him because he was bugging me, I'd figured i'd teach him a lesson"

The Room suddenly boomed with excitement, and now even the guys were in awe of Cloud and for good reason! Owning the _'Crazy' _title was a huge honor in the racing world! wheter one was pro or not-because it meant that you could go the distance and master any track!. There were only two ways to get it. One was too challenge the current holder of the title,beat him or her, and strip them of the prized name. And the other was too win it in a tournament after the current holder of the honored name had carried it for the limit five years and was retired, then the name would be put up for grabs again.

Often the holder who kept the title until it was retired was put up in the hall of fame. Something that was much desired by many.

"Duh Biggs! How could you forget something like that!" Wedge punched Biggs in the shoulders, A girl who wore a red bandanna around her forehead shushed them, her name was Jesse.

"Would you guys stuff it! That's no way to act in front of the Crazy Wolf" Jesse looked over at Cloud, her eyes sparkled with interest, it made Tifa a little jealous actually.

"Yeah! Give the guy some respect!" Someone in back yelled. Many in the room agreed with him, by then Biggs and Wedge had cooled off and had gone up to welcome Cloud into the club, as did many of the other club members. Ellie quickly hopped off of where she was sitting and ran up to re-introduce herself to Cloud. Both Aerith and Tifa remained in there seats.

Tifa had wanted to go up and introduce herself to Cloud, but somehow she found it hard to move her legs, hell even her toe. Exactly why was beyond her, it was as if someone had cast sometype of freeze spell on her. Usually Tifa found it easy to introduce herself to people, but it was different today. Aerith had tapped her on the shoulder.

"It's okay Tifa, Zack will bring him over" Aerith winked, and Tifa smiled. Sure enough, after Cloud had become acquainted with the rest of the motor club, Zack had brought him over to where Aerith and Tifa sat. Zack kissed Aerith on the lips before formally introducing her. Although incredibly rude, this was Zack and he did as he pleased.

"Hey Cloud this is my girlfriend Aerith" Zack grinned "Say hi guys!" Aerith,without hesitation, extended her hand and shook Cloud's pale hand, Tifa felt her stomach churn, suddenly she did not want to introduce herself, she had the sudden urge to get up and run out of the classroom before she had made a fool of herself.

That was what she was about to do, it was better than embarrassing herself in front of Cloud, a Gold Saucer champion!. Tifa was halfway out of her seat when.

"And this brunette over here is Aerith's best friend, Tifa" Damn that Zack! Just when she was about to run away too! "Tifa this is Cloud" Zack had gone over to Tifa's side and had gently pushed her towards Cloud. Well it wasn't exactly a gentle push, not when Zack had put his hands on her shoulders and dragged Tifa in front of Cloud so that they were directly facing one another.

"Cloud this is Tifa, say hello you two" Zack said with a playfully evil grin. Oh! How Tifa could have killed Zack right then and there! The nerve of him pushing her up to Cloud like that? And by then Tifa's face had become the brightest shade of tomato red. Looking up into Cloud's face Tifa noticed that he was blushing too, when there eyes met...time froze. As gooey and cheesy as it sounded, it really did.

Cloud's blue eyes glistened as he glanced into Tifa's own brown eyes, Cloud's gaze had become still and frozen with awe, it was...for lack of a better word-_cute_. Tifa was not sure if her eyes had held the same expression, but she was sure that it was enough to make him keep staring.

"I-its a pleasure to meet you" Tifa whispered shyly as she offered him her hand to shake, Cloud nodded.

"Likewise" He took her hand and shook it. Tifa's already red face had brightened, she felt her heart begin to skip, his grip was so strong. Maybe they had shook hands far longer than intended, because Zack cleared his throat in a non physical effort to gain their attention.

"Awkward" Zack teased. Aerith nudged him. Finally both Tifa and Cloud let go of the others hand, both a little embarrassed then.

"um wow, look at the time" Tifa suddenly spoke up "I have to go, My dad is gonna worry if i'm not hope before three thirty, It was nice meeting you Cloud" Tifa stuttered and quickly ran out of the room, Aerith, Cloud and Zack were all dumb-founded.

"That's funny" Aerith had said "She's not expected home until six thirty pm " Aerith smiled slyly, Zack looked at Aerith and laughed. Both realizing exactly why Tifa had made such a hasty exit. Aerith then made a gesture towards Cloud and walked over to join Ellie in front of the classroom, Zack knew what Aerith meant by that gesture, the two were usually on the same page, and scheme.

"Hey Cloud, I think Tifa kinda likes you" Zack said to Cloud, who looked down towards the floor and blushed "She's a nice kid, you should ask her out sometime" Zack advised Cloud. Cloud shrugged it off and walked over to the back of the room, hiding a smile from the rest of the club.

Tifa found it hard to approach Cloud, they had classes together too, P.E with Zack and biology during sixth period. later on Aerith would tell her that Cloud found it hard to approach Tifa. The only way the two would end up at the same table talking was partially because of Zack and Aerith, it was clear that they were trying to get them together. Ellie by then had moved on from Cloud, to the fencing captain named Kadaj.

It was an interesting crush for Ellie, Since during that time it was field week. Kadaj's group was going up against Cloud, Tifa, and Zack's group, Ellie was on there team and would often lose competitions against Kadaj's team because she would be so fixated on Kadaj, staring at the silver head beauty during matches and waving at him at the most inappropriate times. Much to the chagrin of Cloud, Tifa and Zack.

On one particular event. It was the relay race, something strange and incredibly wonderful happened.

Zack had started off the race for his team, Kadaj was up too since he was the captain. The coach had blown the whistle, and they were off. It was a close race, Zack was slightly slower than Kadaj, but Zack was not one to lose easily he sped up to Kadaj's level and the two were dead even when they passed on the relay stick, Zack to Wedge, and Kadaj to his brother named Loz. Loz had out ran Wedge, who struggled to keep up, eventually Wedge passed on the stick to Jesse, who was the only girl in the relay race.

Jesse had to run against Yazoo, Kadaj's other brother. Jesse was no where near Yazoo's level and nearly fell passing on the stick to the last contestant, Cloud. Cloud was ten feet behind his opponant named Corey, But Cloud was determined to catch up. Cloud quickly sped up, slamming his feet into the dirt he exelerated past Corey, earning many cheer's from his team and boo's from Kadaj's group.

Corey was close, and Cloud new it. Cloud was running out of breath then, and was temtpted to give up and slow down, when he saw Tifa cheering him on. Tifa was screaming her lungs out trying to motivate Cloud with the rest of their team, and by golly did it work.

Cloud had caught her eye when he approached the finish line, each giving the other a shy simpering smile. Cloud ran a bit faster and crossed the finish line. His team cheered! They had won. Tifa smiled widely at Cloud, looking over his shoulder Cloud once again smiled at Tifa this time his grin was wider, Tifa blushed...wait he was not slowing down, even though he had crossed the finish line, Cloud kept going, going...

BONG!!!

...till his pretty face made contact with a nice silvery metal pole that held up the nearby fence. The blond twitched,most likely from the pain. Almost everyone on his team gasped, including a few guys from Kadaj's group. I mean who wouldn't? Who in this day and age goes crashing face first into a pole...while running!?. Cloud turned around slowly with his hand on his nose, it was clear that he was bleeding from it,he stood up straight and gave his group a thumbs up before falling to his side on the grass with a loud thud.

"Oh my gosh!" Jesse screamed as she witnessed Cloud fall, Jesse quickly ran from her place in the race and ran across the field.

"Cloud!" Zack called out his friends name as he and many other of Cloud and Tifa's classmates ran over to the injured motor club blond. Tifa was originally ahead of Zack, but for some reason, Jesse pushed her out of the way, as did a few other girls thereafter. Tifa glared at a few of them, why were they pushing her? She was just trying to see if Cloud was okay.

Zack was the first to aid Cloud, Tifa could not hear exactly what he was saying to him but noticed that Zack was waving his hands over the blonds face, Cloud's blue eyes were open but looked groggy. Cloud muttered something to Zack that no one nearby could understand, assuring every one that he was pretty much out of it. The bloody nose diddn't help his teamates calm down either, Cloud was really hurt.

"What an imbecile" Yazoo muttered out with crossed arms, Loz who was standing next to him snickered as did the leader Kadaj. This remark upset many of Cloud's teammates especially Jesse who opened her mouth to give the silver haired brothers a piece of her mind, Jesse how ever would never utter out one of her insults as this time Tifa beat her to it.

"Your a jerk Yazoo!" Tifa belted out with clenched fists at her side "I never thought that YOU would be low enough to kick someone when they are down!" Tifa scolded, and her team agreed with her- enthistiactically I might add. This angered Kadaj, Kadaj was very protective of his brother s and was not about to let Tifa mouth off to him.

"You dare to challenge my brother?" Kadaj spat while shooting a nasty glare at her, Tifa stood her ground as the surrounding classmates turned their attention on them. Tifa was about to comeback with a full proof insult when the teacher stepped in and told them to cool it.

"OK thats enough! Were going to have to take Strife to the nurse's office, Tifa your the OA so you take him okay sweetie?" The coach said to her kindly. Tifa was Office assistant for a later class, but apparently it was her place to aid an injured student. Jesse was about to stand up and protest when Zack told her to zip it. Jesse was clearly not happy that Tifa was going tobe taking Cloud to the nurses office.

Tifa was embarrassed now, as she walked up to Cloud and helped him. It was strange, with everyone in the class staring at her, many were amazed at the fact that she could lift him up, Cloud suddenly became more aware of his surroundings,he noticed Tifa had his arm around her shoulder. He knew that Tifa was Struggling to keep him up,so Cloud began to walk with her. He was still very disoriented from that hard hit to the head that he had to lean on Tifa most of the way to the nurse's office.

Everyone continued to gawk,everyone on the teams anyway. Zack was grinning of course, Jesse was fuming, Kadaj was glaring at Tifa for standing up to him. Biggs and Wedge both looked at the two walking away,Wedge sighed enviously.

"That Cloud is so lucky" Wedge whined. Jesse glared at Wedge and nearly belted him in the face, if it were not for Biggs quick thinking, restraining Jesse from beating the hell out of Wedge.

Tifa had managed to take Cloud to the nurses office, amazingly without dropping him. Cloud's nose had stopped bleeding then and he was now recovering on one of the beds. Tifa had helped him onto one and made sure that he was comfortable. Cloud although was still woozy-he managed to maintain eye contact with her, Tifa smiled at him and then looked away.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you crash" Tifa apologized to Cloud, the Nurse was not in the room, she was out trying to find a fresh ice pack for Cloud to use. So the conversation was indeed private, It was the first time that either were alone together long enough to speak full sentances to one another. Cloud shrugged.

"You didn't push me into the pole,...I kinda ran into it myself" Cloud was humiliated, he could not believe that he had ran into a pole, a friggin pole attached to a very noticible fence in front of his team, Tifa smiled at him. It made Cloud ease up about what happened.

"I still feel responsible...after all...you were ...smiling at me" Tifa cleared her throat and looked away, Cloud could only blush. It was an awkward moment then, If Zack were around he would have pointed it out in one of his mocking tones. Luckily for them Zack was still out in the fields. Cloud ended up breaking the silence with a thank you.

"Your welcome" Tifa responded quitely. Even though he was well into his recovery, Tifa stayed with Cloud. Keeping him company in the nurses office, it was there that they had truly begun a relationship, it was there, that Tifa and Cloud planned a first date.

-

Tifa smiled, that had been a year ago, how time flies. She wondered if she would be telling her baby that story, Cloud would probobly protest it. Since it had involved him running into a pole and what not. It was a cute story none the less.

Tifa looked up at the clock, it was now nine thirty. Maybe she would give Cloud a call.

* * *

Oh my gosh! I finally finished this chapter! (victory dance) i'm so sorry it took so long for me to update, I haven't finished High school and studying has taken up most of my time, that and the ugly little thing called procrastination (argh!) I'm so sorry everyone! I know this is not the best chapter, But i hope you all like it still, now that there is insight on how there relationship began. I plan to reveal later on how the baby was conceived...woah! No naughty scenes though i'm not that up to THAT level quite yet. Lol. 

Well onto the responses.

**Rend- **I'm sorry it took so long to update this story, and i'm so happy to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter, I know you volunteered to be my beta, are you still up for it? I'm really sorry for not getting back to you, and I'm really liking your stories by the way. Don't quit writing them!

**Teef Lockhart-** Cloud is bound to get sweeter, I hope i don't write him too out of character (eee!) I really hope I have Cloud down write. Thanksfor reviewing and stay tuned!

**Twitches 1.0-** Your questions i shall answer! No Cloud has not gotten into an accident...yet (O O) and I do plan to finish this story, I'm sorry i'm just lazy and it takes forever to write the next chapter (frown) I'm also a perfectionist and I keep trying to perfect the next chapter, Wish me luck on the next one though! And keep reviewing!

**Toons-** Thank you so much! I'm so glad to hear that!I thought that i was going a bit to far with it but hearing you say that just makes my day (smiles)

**Spirit girl of Japan-**wEE! Thank you for putting me on your favorites list! (hugs you) haha sorry i get carried away alot. Thank you so much for taking your time to read my story, and please stay tuned for the upcoming chapters.

**YakumoFangirl- **Thank you so much for your kind words! And thank you for being so patient with my habit to perfect the chapters i'm sorry about that (frowns) i hope this one is up to your liking too!.

**0-0-K-I-T-T-Y-0-0-** Thanks! I definitely plan to continue, there is so much to tell still.

**Little Mina Mino-**Thank you for your compliment! I feared Cloud coming off as a jerk, but i'm glad it all turned out well, keep reading!.

**ThatKid- **Oh! You readers flatter me!!! (smiles) now that I have finally updated I hope you like it and review again!.

**Wolf-**Sorry! I had promised myself that I would finish it before its publish date, but alas...I suck at updating i'm sorry! I hope you still read this.

-Rina

Loves you all!


	8. Boys night Out

Cloudy Tifa

-Chapter 8-

"Boys night Out"

It was good to finally have some relaxation time. Cloud needed it dread fully. Climbing up the stairs to his room, he dropped his school bag and blazer onto the carpeted flooring and flopped lazily onto his mattress. Where he sighed in relief, and stretched his arms out. Reaching into his pant pocket, Cloud took out his cell phone and checked it for missed calls: he did not have any.

Cloud quirked the side of his lip slightly and placed his cell phone onto a nearby lamp table. Yawning, Cloud closed his eyes and welcomed the sand man to put him to sleep for a short nap.

No more than an hour had passed before Cloud awoke to the sound of rumbling loud motorcycles. Fenrir models, five of them. Series XP-900 by the sound of the engines. Cloud groaned and smacked the top of his head realizing who those Fenrir's belonged too. Climbing up from his bed to look out the window Cloud saw his friends, the owners of the magnificent bikes. Zack was leading the pack of course. Biggs, and Wedge were riding alongside him; while being closely tailed by Johnny, and Billy-both fellow sophomore member of the motor club, and close friends of Cloud and Zack's.

Cloud knew why the gang was coming over. It was guy's night, how could he have forgotten?. _Guy's night_ was a weekly event that Zack had started to keep the five of them close. So Zack declared Friday's as their official hang out day to catch up and talk about bikes and races; which led their sessions to last at least until the early hours of the following Saturday morning.

Cloud liked these nights. In fact he looked forward to them. Just not this week. Cloud had every intention of going home and relaxing for the rest of the day after dropping Tifa off at her street. He had tomorrow off from work, thankfully his first day off coincided with the weekend. Cloud had to report too Cid's shop again on Sunday though. With 'Sunday being the busiest day of the week for the shop' quote boss Cid Highwind. Working for Cid so early in the morning took a lot out of him.

The five to ten pound individual boxes, that Cloud had to carry and deliver every day added to his exhaustion. Then there was Tifa's condition. To sum it all up: Cloud was stressed out beyond belief and just wanted to stay home and lay down on his bed until his body was no longer sore, or until his mind was clear of confusion.

Knowing the ever famous Zack Fair-Cloud knew that he was royally screwed. So much for a cozy night in.

"Hey Cloud! How's it going?" Biggs was the first one through the door. The rest of the brood were behind Biggs; pushing him forward aggressively to get through the door. Well, it was actually Wedge who was doing most of the shoving.

"How are ya buddy?" Wedge chirped "How's Tifa?" Wedge added shyly, Cloud forced a smile. He liked Wedge, honestly he did!. Cloud just hated it when Wedge would "casually" bring up Tifa. Cloud knew that Wedge had a massive crush on her (his _pregnant_ girlfriend!). He also knew that Wedge had liked her since freshman year.

In fact, Wedge had been the first guy to snap his fingers in defeat when Cloud began dating Tifa!. Wedge was not the type of guy to come between two people. But, being Tifa's boyfriend, Cloud felt threatened in a way. Thankfully. As quickly as these feelings of jealousy would arise, they would also vanish in an equal amount of time. Besides, maybe Wedge was just trying to be polite, Cloud would often reason..

"I'm fine guys" Cloud responded "Just a little tired" that was an extreme understatement. But there was no need to be dramatic.

"Well, liven up buddy. Were here!" Johnny stated, Cloud was about to say something when he felt Zack put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Cloud, it's just not the same with only five guys" Zack spoke calmly "Besides, you've looked really out of it this week" Zack let go of Clouds shoulder and strode over towards the guys so that he stood in front of them, the guys all huddled in closely to hear what Zack was about to say.

"A night out with us is what you need Cloud. You need to get out of that rut your in." Zack was being sincere, Cloud knew this, and in front of the guys too!. Zack truly was a good friend, Cloud could not through dirt his face now, Not when Zack had put his masculinity at stake. Sighing. Cloud shrugged his should and nodded.

"Fine. Let me get my wallet" Cloud mumbled. The room was soon engulfed with loud cheers.

"Glad you changed your mind" Zack was glad to see that his best friend was going to join them, then Wedge spoke up and ruined the moment.

"Now you two, Kiss and exchange rings" Wedge quipped. Zack and Cloud both scoffed, Johnny and Biggs smacked the chubby Wedge on the back.

"Get a girlfriend Wedge!" muttered Billy.

"Working on it" Wedge sang as he ran out the front door merrily.

Ten minutes later. Cloud was on the road-cruising the streets of Edge alongside his pals. He and Zack had stopped at a crossing and eyed one another competitively. Zack revved his engine. Cloud shook his head in amusement; he knew what Zack was up to. Cloud than began to mimic Zack's action, only he made his fenrir roar louder, by cranking it to full power.

Billy, Biggs, Wedge, and Johnny; All took notice and groaned in unison. Knowing well what was about to happen, they just hoped they could keep up and that there were no cops or traffic on the road tonight.

"Where's the finish line?" Cloud yelled out at the top of his lungs, he had too since the Fenrir's were so loud now.

"That diner where Jesse works, Keep up if you can" Zack was confident that he would win this time.

All Cloud could hear from Zack was. "Diner, Jesse, Works" that was all he needed to know and cranked the engine. They had all eaten at the diner before, Cloud knew the route by heart, and by no means was he willing to drop a sure victory. He was after all; Cloud Strife: The Crazy Wolf of the GSSR league.

Cloud shot through the streets like a bullet straight out of a loaded gun. Zack gritted his teeth, not in annoyance but it excitement!. Zack soon charged out of the lane and tailed Cloud, nearly touching the back wheel of the Fenrir with his own front wheel. Cloud knew that Zack was trying to knock him out of the way, so he screeched his tires into stopping. Zack saw this and grinned, Cloud was up to something alright. This would be fun.

Zack quickly dodged Cloud's ride, the wheels spun with such ferocity, a smoky gust caught up the gravel that the bikes had collected, making it hard for bystanders to breath in. Bowing his head apologetically, Cloud sped toward Zack and crashed into the side of his friends Fenrir. Surprising Zack greatly, Cloud was craving a real race!.

Here? Now? In the middle of the streets? With no refs? No Tracks? With all these cops around to arrest them?.

"...heheh" thought Zack "You want a race, well by god I'll give you a race" Snickered Zack and charged at Cloud, his fenrir wheeling fast and screeching.

The blond and the dark haired motor club president, would crash into one another purposely, it was part of the game they played. So far Zack had let go of the handles once, a record! Zack usually had his yanked off by the blunt force his fenrir received from Cloud's bike. At least oh...three or four times in a race. Dangerous-but it was the danger that made it fun. Still he rode on, Unwilling to let his best friend beat him to the diner.

Cloud noticed Zack's ambition and sped up. Leaving him in the dust every chance he got. Zack quickly regained his composure, recharged his black fenrir model and darted in Cloud's direction. Wedge from several feet away behind them called to Zack.

Billy ,Johnny, Biggs and Wedge. Were all riding as fast as their bikes allowed them too, although the guys had the same models as Cloud and Zack's; the Fenrirs these boys drove were not updated or enhanced like Cloud and Zack's.

"ZACK! DON'T LOSE! I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF GIL ON ME!" cried Wedge, Zack laughed, Wedge must have bet on him again.

Cloud skidded on the road, barely avoiding a large truck, the driver honked at him and Zack who was speeding up through the driver a thumbs up. Cloud regained control, and continued to thunder on down the routes, Zack was getting faster. Cloud quirked an eyebrow, had Zack upgraded his engine? It seemed to have more juice in it this time.

Cloud growled, no way was he going to be defeated, what would the Crazy Wolf be then?.

Zack zoomed past the pedestrians that walked the city, all gasped and awed at how ridiculously fast the two boys were going, someone shook their fist and labeled them delinquents, Cloud hated that word. But went on.

Biggs was cheering Cloud on in the background, as was Billy.

Wedge and Johnny both rooted for Zack, who was starting to lag behind.

The diner was not far now, Zack had to hurry. So once again, Zack sped up, dodging through the free space between cars in traffic, so that he was neck and neck with Cloud. The two locked eyes then, through his goggles; Zack noticed that Cloud was smirking,...at what?. Looking up, Zack saw none other than Jesse Merrywhether.

Her hands were on her hips, feet wide apart and in a menacing stance. Zack went for the breaks, and the bike screeched to a halt right in front of Jesse, all while popping a front wheelie too. Biggs, Wedge, Billy, and Johnny stopped their bikes right next to Zack, who was getting stared down by Jesse. All six noticed Cloud's bike glide slowly towards a parking space.

"NOOOO!" cried both Wedge and Johnny.

"Alright!" Billy and Biggs cheered. They'd won the bet.

"Well Jes, is there a reason you got in my way?" Zack grumbled "I was this close to beating Cloud and you had to get in the way again didn't you?" The last time Jesse had gotten in the way was at a rally several months ago, she had stood too close to the finish line. In order to avoid her; Zack had had to swerve his bike to the right, unfortunately, Zack had been too sharp with his turn and had fallen off of his bike, fracturing his wrist.

Zack had gotten lucky during that race, it was a miracle that he had not broken his neck instead of his wrist that day. So you can bet that Zack was not pleased. Zack cared for Jesse as a friend, but not when she endangered his safety.

"Like you could even beat the Crazy wolf?" Jesse rolled her eyes. Jesse looked over at Cloud, slyly through the corners of her eye. How cute he looked when he took of his gear, his rear wasn't too bad looking on that bike of his either. She giggled, which confused Zack.

"Get your tires looked at Fair, they didn't sound too good when you stopped" Jesse yawned as she headed over to where Cloud was parking. Leaving behind her a whining Zack Fair, and his crew scrambling about over the tires.

"There goes this week's allowance" Zack groaned and buried his face in his hands, slumping against his newly upgraded Fenrir "Aerith is going to kill me! I promised to take her out for dinner tomorrow!" he whimpered, garnering confused looks from the rest of the guys.

Cloud was shaking his head, as he squat down to check on his own bike. Yup. Still good. He knew that his Fenrir was up to date, an upgrade was due, but as long as he had his bike working, an upgrade could wait. He had to spend the money he earned at Cid's wisely, someone was depending on him. Cloud was sure that the hospital bill would not be cheap once the time came. He wanted Tifa to have the best medical care in the city.

"Cloud!" Cloud jerked, Jesse had run over to him, she encircled her arms around his waist. This made Cloud very uncomfortable. He knew that Jesse was friendly, he also realized exactly how friendly she was with _him_, which made him very uneasy. Jesse harbored a gigantic crush on Cloud, he knew that much. Jesse was also one of the few Motor Club girls who still believed all those nasty things about Tifa, and that annoyed him. Because Tifa was nothing like what those girls believed her to be, she was the exact opposite, but nothing he said would change their minds. All he could do was stay close to his girlfriend and support her the best he could.

He remembered the remark Jesse made when he announced to the motor club that he was dating Tifa, the group had cheered for him. For he had gotten with one of the 'hottest chicks at Nomura High' according to Wedge.

She had snorted "She's so trashy, you know that? You know what she did to Rufus right? She used him for his money!" the guys booed Jesse when she said that. Zack and the rest of the club knew that what happened between Tifa and Rufus had been exacerbated by a bunch of jealous girls, and Rufus Shinra himself.

Cloud knew his girl's history, and it was not as bad as it was made out to be by the jealous admirers.

Jesse who had been enamored with Cloud since day one, felt hurt-rejected. Cloud was flattered, but he had never felt that connection with her. He had told Jesse many times that he saw her as a friend; even before he began dating Tifa he had told Jesse that she was only a good friend to him.

Her crush on him was like Wedge's crush on Tifa, but unlike Wedge, Jesse fully intended to act on her feelings. Much to Cloud's dismay.

Jesse had that hope though that all people hold on too, that little strand of hope that someone has when they want something so badly. He understood that, he just did not feel the same way about her and it was hard to get that through her head. Cloud turned around and gently pulled Jesse's arms off of him.

"My girlfriend wouldn't like you grabbing at me." Cloud said quietly "I know how girls are" he really did not have much knowledge on girls, but he knew that this would have hurt Tifa's feelings.

Jesse only nodded. She went inside the Diner, her shift was up. Cloud did not take her stalking off as an offense. Scratching the back of his head with his right hand, Cloud did wonder though. Had he offended her? He believed he had. Girls were very sensitive, and here he was- Mr. Insensitive at his finest.

He felt pretty bad all of a sudden. Cloud pondered about following Jesse; to tell her he was sorry about that little remark. Ultimately, he decided not to. Cloud had a habit of making a bad situation worse, it would just be wise to just let her be.

"Well lets go in guys. I'm hungry" Billy yawned while stretching his arms high up in the air. Billy was walking towards the entrance, Johnny, Biggs, and Wedge on the other hand, were still attending to Zack; who was cursing into the night sky while shaking his fist towards it angrily.

Eventually, the rest of the guys went inside. Jesse had clocked in, and seated them. She was going to be their waitress for tonight. And since she was their friend, they would get a discount on the meal. Jesse liked it when the guys came in on her shifts, it gave her a chance to look at Cloud.

To talk to him as well, Jesse's crush on Cloud was almost a year old now. Most of the Motor Club knew about it, many suggested that she just give it up, that there were plenty of good looking guys in the club and school to go out with. Cloud was happy with Tifa, they were the club's mascot couple.

But Jesse did not believe that they were a happy couple, not lately anyway. The way Tifa was behaving lately made Jesse awfully suspicious. Why was Cloud flipping out at every guy who went near Tifa? And most importantly: Why was Cloud at Tifa's beck and call? Waiting for her after class, and bringing her an extra lunch every day.

Sure, maybe Cloud was just trying to be a good boyfriend. But why go the through all that extra trouble? He had not been that way with Tifa last year, It was just so unlike him.

Jesse had heard the newest rumor about Tifa, that Tifa had cheated on Cloud with some guy from a different school and that that was why Cloud was acting so strange, so possessive with her. Poor Cloud, poor poor Cloud. He was probably just trying to keep her interested in him. That just had to be it! It had to be!.

Despite the rage she felt inside. Jesse decided to just keep a cheery appearance, smiling at the guys, joking with them when she took their orders; all while bringing them endless glasses of water and potion spray. When their orders were done, Jesse watched from the counter as the guys chowed down.

Ugh...it was a vulgar scene, the way the guys ate.

.

"Hey, how 'bout we go riding in the desert. We need to practice for the next Rally, it's only a couple of weeks away" Johnny said with food stuffed into his mouth, Billy threw a napkin at him and Johnny threw it back, the guys laughed.

"I don't know, My gears are all messed up. I don't want to add any more damage to my bike." Although Zack was having a good time, he was feeling pretty down about his bike.

"Aw man, I forgot about that" Johnny apologized to Zack, Johnny was very forgetful, so no one held it against him.

"Speaking of practice, Cloud when are you going to go to sign up for _Gold Saucer_ this year?" Billy asked Cloud excitedly. The motorcycle tournament was coming up, Cloud knew that, he had memorized the date since he had competed for three years in a row, had started in the junior division but now that after he had turned sixteen he had been moved to the adult races, and now at seventeen he was the youngest Crazy title holder.

The Crazy Wolf title he had won the previous year. Since he was a "_Crazy_" all eyes were on him, the Club expected Cloud to compete. Hell! the entire racing world expected him at the tracks this year, rumor had it that there would be pro racing scouts at GSSR. It was not required of him to go, but if he did not attend everyone would think that he was just copping out to keep his title.

Real "_Crazies_", Went to the tournament and took on any challenger who dared to strip them of their prized name. Cloud actually wanted to go, but he was unsure if he would be able to attend. The Gold Saucer Tournament would be in six months, He would have to pay for his own travel and lodgings, but he knew that he would have a thirty five percent discount. But what worried him was Tifa, Tifa would be seven months pregnant; going into her third trimester.

Cloud frowned. Tifa would be showing a lot by then, he would have to confront her dad...their parents. Cloud felt an icy chill throughout his body. Telling their parents about the baby, that thought frightened him.

"Woah Cloud your turning white" Zack commented "Well, paler than you usually are anyway" Zack joked, the guys laughed.

"You're not afraid about competing are you" asked Billy.

"No, not at all" Cloud mumbled "I'm just cold".

"Whatever you say Crazy Wolf" Wedge shrugged, the guys let it go then, they went back to finishing their plates. Zack, Wedge, Billy, Biggs, and Johnny-contemplated about where they would go after this, the night was young, so were they. There had to be something they could do besides race, since Zack's ride was slightly out of order.

Cloud was ready to go by the time his phone rang. He figured it was his mom calling to check on him, to his surprise the caller I.D flashed "Tifa" in bold black letters. Cloud jumped out of his seat, Tifa rarely called him after nine, unless if it was important.

He began to worry, was she okay? Was she in trouble?. Oh no!, did someone find out about their baby?.

"I got to take this, its Tifa" Cloud whispered to Zack, Zack nodded and moved out of the way so that Cloud could slide out of the booth. Cloud strode over to the door and went outside, it was freezing, but no one was around to listen in on his conversation.

"Tifa? Are you okay?" Cloud worriedly answered his cell phone.

"I'm fine Cloud, I just had a dream about you. And well I just wanted to call and see what you were up too" Cloud smiled, Tifa was fine.

"Actually I'm with Zack and the guys "Cloud replied.

"Oh! Is it guys night? Am I interrupting?" she asked him.

"No, we just finished eating. We were talking about where we were going to go next. But we can't really do much since Zack messed up his bike" Cloud chuckled, he felt bad about Zack's upgrades, but it was still pretty funny.

"That Zack" Tifa held back a laugh, she felt her stomach rumble from out of nowhere "Ow" Tifa reflexed.

"What's wrong?" Cloud's voiced dropped, he was worried.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry" Tifa said sweetly.

"You're hungry? Is it cravings?" Cloud had no idea why, but he was really hell bent on making sure Tifa was well fed. She was eating for two after all, and she needed the nutrition to get around.

"Well, Sort off, but it's no big deal I'll go downstairs and eat." Tifa added quickly, realizing that she had set off Cloud's alarm.

"Does your fridge have what you want to eat?" Cloud asked her.

"I...don't think so, but I'll make do. Noa made dinner tonight i'll just eat left overs" Tifa assured Cloud, but it was clear that he was not going to have it.

"Just tell me what you want to eat, I'll go buy it and bring it over" Cloud had out done himself this time, he had always been afraid of going to her house, because of her dad. She needed him though, her dad just had to back off if he saw him.

Tifa was against this, she did not want Cloud running around getting her food. He had already done enough for her. Cloud continued to pry the name of the products she wanted until he had a whole list memorized. He then told Tifa that he loved her, and that he would be there soon. Tifa continued to protest, but Cloud had made up his mind.

"Gotta go guys" Cloud announced to the guys, as he rushed back in "There's something I have to do. It's very important"

Zack ,Billy, Biggs, Wedge and Johnny asked him if something was wrong. Cloud only replied that Tifa needed him. He left without another word.

"Wow, he's really devoted to her" Billy commented.

"I'll say" Johnny chimed in.

"I would be if Tifa was _my_ girlfriend" Wedge added dreamily.

"Wedge, one of these days Cloud is going to hear you and he's going to punch you in the face, and you won't look so pretty after that" Zack murmured.

"It'd be worth it" Wedge grinned.

Zack and the guys left a few minutes later. Leaving Jesse, who was still working, behind. Jesse was not happy about the way Cloud had left. All she heard was that Tifa needed him, and that was all she needed to hear. Cloud was too good for Tifa, it was not fair that she was making him leave his friends like that. Not cool at all.

* * *

Hi everybody! The I'm back from my hiatus and chapter nine should up hopefully real soon, I've already started writing it. And for you Jesse fans, I'm dreadfully sorry I made her so mean, I needed someone to be the jealous wannabe girlfriend; and lets face it, Jesse is greatly overlooked. I thought it would be fun to have her as a bit of an antagonist. I also think Jesse's jealousy toward Tifa makes this new arc that much juicer. Heheheheh.

Also, if you thought the whole race with the fenrirs was boring. I'm sorry, Its an essential part of the storyline, i'll let you in on a spoiler. Cloud will get in trouble because of the fenrir, and it will also effect Tifa greatly. I also wanted to focus a little on Cloud and how he interacts with his male friends, as i've been focusing a lot on Tifa and hers.

Special thanks to everyone who has been patient with me, your amusement with this story is very important to me. And I'm very sorry for the long wait, Also I apologize for not responding to your reviews this chapter. I hear from many reviewers that it is against the guidelines to respond to your reviews in a chapter. (awe)

I'll do my best to use the respond system from now on, I don't want to make you lovely reviewers feel like you are not important to me. (because you are!)

Love always,

-your Rina.

p.s. Please let me know if my grammar and storytelling has improved, i'm taking a creative writing class and I've realized how messy my writing is.


	9. Later that Night

-Chapter 9-

"Later That Night"

Cloud using the speed of his fenrir, raced from store to store to pick up the items that Tifa had craved, with grin on his face he made it to her street in less than thirty minutes, calling her up, Tifa insisted that they sit on the curb at the end of their street. She told him that she would be out in a few minutes, Tifa met him at the curb wearing simple loose jeans and a cozy looking black sweater.

Cloud impulsively hugged his girlfriend, the two kissed before sitting down on the curb.

Cloud and Tifa sat on their curve, eating, well Tifa was eating, Cloud was watching her intently. Making sure that she was fulfilled, by the expression on her face it was clear that he had accomplished his mission. Tifa was glowing, she looked absolutely radiant, as she enjoyed a bowl of hot dumplings that he had bought from a twenty-four hour shop. Cloud noticed how Tifa savored each bite, happily she took her time with each dumpling; washing them down with a bottle of potion spray when she finished the bowl.

Cloud smiled proudly. Happy that he had made that little errand run.

"Are you full? Because I brought everything you were craving" Cloud reached over to his side and handed her a plastic bag. Inside it: Chips, cooked octopus that a clerk at the twenty four hour had cut up for him, pickles, two additional bottles of potion spray, and a candy bar.

"Cloud, You didn't have to get this all for me...but I'm grateful that you did." Tifa kissed him on the cheek, Cloud's cheeks turned a rosy pink. He looked down humbly, a yawn escaped his lips, coming out of nowhere.

"You're tired..."Tifa observed, but Cloud waved it off with his hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to pull her closer to him.

"It's nothing, I got until Sunday morning to rest up"

"Really?" Tifa beamed "That's good, you deserve a day off. But...aren't you supposed to have two days?" Tifa questioned. Cloud shrugged. He explained to Tifa that it was his mother who implored Cid to take away one relaxation day away. It was temporary though, the restriction would be lifted in three weeks. But on the plus side, Cid who followed the law (surprisingly) counted his extra day of work as overtime, meaning he got paid double for what extra work he did!.

Cloud had already made the decision to stay at Cid's shop, which delighted Cid who's business had doubled thanks to Cloud, and his extremely fast fenrir. One morning before Cloud had begun his route, Cid had mentioned how pleased his clients were with the quick shipments, that they had mentioned Cid's place to many of their own business associates.

"Things are really starting to look up." Tifa's eyes shone brightly in the moonlight, her gaze full of pride as she reached for his hand. His touch was cold. This weather they were having made her own skin icy as well.

Cloud squeezed her hand, warming the two of them a bit. Tifa leaned in and hugged Cloud, their body heat rising signifantly. Cloud held her tightly in his arms. Hoping to warm her up with his embrace, he rested his head on the top of hers as Tifa relaxed her own on his muscular chest.

"I'm scared" Tifa whispered. Cloud's eyebrows scrunched upwards-he knew why and he felt the same way, he drew away from her slightly, so that he could look her in the eye. Tifa bit down on her bottom lip as he did this. She had not wanted him to pull away, immediately she regretted wording her feelings, afraid that she had hurt him in some way.

Tifa so badly wanted to pull him close again, to feel his warmth and to erase what she had just said.

"I'm scared too. But I'm here. We're together, I don't know what will happen when we have to tell everyone…but we're going to cross that bridge together" Cloud cupped her chin with his thumb and index finger.

"I don't know how to explain it...I just have this feeling." Tifa began, her eyes drifting towards her left "I'm afraid...that our luck is going to run out soon"

"Our luck?" Cloud repeated.

"Yes" Tifa sighed sadly, her eyes closed for moment. Tifa struggled to conjure up and word the sentence that would explain what she felt. "Right now were happy, our lives are running smoothly and everything is going well, But I'm afraid of what's going to happen..."

"If someone finds out?" about the baby, Cloud had wanted to add that but decided against it; just in case someone should hear. Which was not likely since no one they knew was around, and Tifa's parents and step-sister were fast asleep.

"Not just about...'our news', if we should break up again, I'm going to be hard to deal with since my hormones are going to make me catty. And also...I worry about what we're going to do when I start to show, if we're going to see a doctor...and if we do, will our parents find out?" It was clear Tifa was stressing out over this. Cloud had no idea that she was thinking about this, he wished that she had told him sooner, for he too thought of those things too.

"You're not alone Tifa" Cloud paused "I'm afraid of you losing the baby to be honest…" he admitted. Ironic, how only a few weeks ago he was all for her having an abortion. Now here he was, afraid of her body rejecting the baby and disposing of him or her.

Truly it was a twist. But the more time he spent with Tifa, the more they spoke of the child that grew inside her. The closer he felt to his unborn son or daughter. His paternal instincts were starting to develop, and he was going to protect his love while she nurtured the life they created.

"Cloud, I had no idea" Tifa breathed, Cloud pulled her close once more. Kissing the top of her forehead lovingly, shattering whatever dark wall that had emerged during their time on the curb. Tifa smiled up at him, her grip was tight, as was his. Any tighter, and the two would suffocate. Pulling away from the others embrace, the young couple laughed awkwardly.

Their way of shaking off the nerves.

"You know what else" Cloud chimed, his arm was around Tifa's shoulder once more. She tilted her head upwards as she began to drink the potion spray Cloud had brought her. Cloud chuckled, his lips were closed, so it came out sounding like a "hmph" a kiss off. Tifa knew Cloud better than that, so she waited for him to continue his sentence.

"I wish I could be pregnant." Tifa choked back a laugh, the potion spray liquid almost splashing out onto the pavement because of her reaction. Tifa swallowed the potion spray that was in her mouth and asked Cloud why. Why in the world would he want to be pregnant? He was a boy!. Why would any boy want to have a baby inside of them? Wouldn't it hurt when it time to give birth? Since a man's anatomy was not the same as a woman's.

"I say that because...I don't want my Tifa having to go through all the trouble, I'd like to make it easier for you." Cloud added. Tifa laughed.

"Your just kidding aren't you, your sounding like such a pansy babe" Tifa joked, she was amused, Cloud certainly was a wild boy when he wanted to be, it just was not his style though. Only Tifa, Aerith, and Zack were allowed to see Clouds hidden comedic side.

"Just don't tell the guys I said that" Cloud mumbled shyly "I just don't want you to go through this alone."

"But i'm not alone, I've got you, and your all I need to keep me going during my pregnancy" Tifa gazed into his eyes, her brown stones shining brightly into his cerulean blue. Cloud smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you sure? Are you sure i'm all you need?" Cloud asked, still full of doubt of his own worth.

"Yes Cloud, You are all I need, and everything a girl could ask for in a boyfriend" Tifa kissed him on the lips, Cloud breathed deeply, and returned her kiss.

Tifa hoped that their relationship would continue to grow, she had not mentioned it…but she was afraid of them growing apart after the baby was born. That was what she feared the most.

At a quarter to midnight. The motor club boys were still up and about. Training for the upcoming rally was out of the question-with Zack's wheel's out of shape and all. So with nothing left to do, Wedge came up with the idea of going back to his place. In hopes of fixing whatever was wrong with Zack's bike. Zack was up for this activity. As for Billy, Johnny, and Biggs on the other hand; they were not so keen on the idea of playing mechanics for Zack.

"Oh, come on guys! You know if it were one of your bikes I'd help you out."

Johnny and Biggs were stabbed with a pinch of guilt. It was true, both knew that if they were in need of assistance; whether if it were as minor as borrowing a jacket, or in a severe and life threatening situation. That Zack was the guy they could count on.

"Besides, He might tell Aerith that _we _didn't want to help him fix it, and that we were the reason they could not go out to dinner." Whispered Johnny.

Biggs shivered. Aerith was one of those chicks who was scary when she was mad, if Zack suffered her wrath for ruining his wheels (and using his money to pay for the damage). Surely, Zack would bring them down with him.

Better to suffer in a group than by yourself. That was the Motor Clubs motto. Somehow, the motto applied to girlfriend punishments as well. It shouldn't. But it did.

"Damn Zack!" Johnny cursed as he studied the front fork, rake and trail. The damage was not severe. Johnny was just pissed at the fact that they were spending time fixing a bike; instead of goofing off.

"Johnny, you know if I was good at fixing stuff I wouldn't waste your time." said their great-and oh so- charismatic leader. Billy threw Zack a sideways glance.

"How is it that your president of the motor club-but-you suck at fixing your own bike?"

Biggs, Wedge, and Johnny all stopped tinkering with the bike to stare, and question Zack, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Because...I'm hot" Zack laughed, the guys commented crudely, rolling their eyes in response. Biggs threw a dirty oil stained rag at Zack who caught it easily.

"If you're so hot, Why are all the girls _drooling_ over Cloud." Wedge accented comically when he said drooling. Zack turned to Wedge, giving him a look that said "Are you kidding me?".

"You wanna know why?" Zack took out his wallet "Because she'll hurt the flirts!" he then flipped it open with a flick of his wrist, and out came a long wallet photo album, flipping open one by one until finally stopping at twelve photo's. First picture: Aerith, in a sweet-innocent pose in front of a garden of lilies. Second picture: Aerith smiling. Third: Aerith in a mini skirt. Aerith, More Aerith...More Aerith.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wedge rolled on the floor, his stomach bursting from utter amusement "And I thought Cloud was bad"

"Dude, If your girlfriend was as hot, and cool as Aerith, you'd be obsessed too...oh wait! I forgot, you can't get a girlfriend!" Johnny wisecracked, and the garage exploded with laughter, Wedge's face immediately turned red..

"I can get a girlfriend. The girls at our school just don't get me." Wedge defended.

"Oh really?" Billy piped up and cleared his throat "Hey girl, you know if I could re-arrange the alphabet. I'd put U-and-I together" Billy did his best impression of Wedge, the guys were laughing their asses off.

"OH girl if I were phone case and you were a phone, I'd like to keep you wrapped safely" jested Johnny and the guys roared once more. Wedge gritted his teeth.

Sadly, that was Wedge's idea of attracting a girl. Bad pickup lines. No matter how often the guys, and girls of the club,. Would mention how unattractive pickup lines were, Wedge still used them, believing wholeheartedly that they would work for him eventually.

"Hell. Why do you guys pick on me all the time? Your just jealous of my good looks?" Said Wedge.

"Good looks?" Zack repeated with a snicker. At the same time he was looking ahead, the garage door was open. Allowing full view of the street, a girl, casually dressed in black pants and a jade shirt, with a heavy looking denim jacket to repel the cold to complete her look. She was walking on the sidewalk with both hands in her jacket pockets, unaware of their presence.

Zack knew her. She was Nicki, Jesse's best friend and fellow motor club member. She was pretty, with flaming red hair, and dark green eyes. He was about to call out her name and invite her in when...

"Nicki!" Billy squeaked, his face turned red, and his palms began to sweat. Soon Billy was dropping the wrench he held in his hand and was bolting through the door into Wedge's house. Johnny and Biggs chuckled, knowing well that Billy had a monster crush on this girl Nicki, sadly he was super shy. Making it hard for Billy to approach her and ask her for a date.

Fortunately for Billy, he was spared of further humility as he had run out of sight before Nicki turned her attention on the guys. How? Not Zack, or any of his friends would ever really understand. Maybe it was because Billy grew up raising and racing with Chocobos on foot. That was a possibility.

"Hey." she accented "Wonder boys."

That was her nickname for them.

"What's up?, Did you find an old bike in the junkyard to fix up?" Nicki smirked, Zack arched his eyebrows; slightly amused by her comment.

"Why do you always have to talk trash about my bike? You know it's top of the line, It's not my fault you don't earn enough at that pizza joint to buy your own fenrir."

It was all in good fun. There was no real insult here, as far anyone knew of. If there was any real animosity it certainly did not come from Zack.

"So why are you tinkering with your bike? I thought you had it upgraded a few weeks ago." She tilted her head and eyed the Fenrir.

"Yeah, but your friend Jesse ruined it." Muttered Zack, his tone smug.

"How did she manage that?" Nicki was baffled.

"Zack and Cloud were racing to the diner that Jesse works' at, and then right as Zack was about to park and beat Cloud for the first time at a race-" Johnny stopped and pointed at Wedge.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERCH! SCREEEEEEECH!" Wedge imitated the sound that Zack's beloved Fenrir had made when he braked it to avoid hitting Jesse.

"Zack popped a front wheelie and stopped right in front of her, it was awesome" snickered Biggs, he and Johnny pumped fists with him in agreement. Nicki rolled her eyes.

"Well you should have been paying attention Zack, you know how Jesse feels about Cloud. She'd get in the way just to preserve his name." Nicki backed her friend Jesse, and Cloud. Nicki respected Cloud, he was the Crazy Wolf, and to disrespect him was blasphemous in her eyes.

"Wait, are you siding with Jesse or with me? Because your giving me mixed signals red." Zack stood up, stretching his arms and then resting the palm of his hands on the back of his head lazily, so that his arch forarms stood out on each side of his head like giant triangles.

"I'm not taking sides you dolt. I'm just reminding you what lengths Jesse will go to, to get her man" Nicki was all for Jesse hooking up with Cloud, they just looked so cute together! Not that Jesse and Cloud had ever gone out, sadly.

"When are you and Jesse going to realize that Cloud is with Tifa? Jeez, it's been a year now. I would have taken that as a hint that they are still into each other and Jesse won't ever be able to date him." Biggs rolled his eyes. Biggs liked Jesse, he liked her a lot. More than anyone knew. She just didn't like him back, which sucked, because he was into his pal Cloud and not him. This was pretty awkward really, he didn't hold it against Cloud though, but it sucked that all the girls like him.

"Whatever, Where is Cloud anyway? Isn't Friday your, boy's night?" Nicki asked.

"He left, he had to go see-OW!" Zack kicked Johnny in the shins. Johnny glared at Zack at first, for hitting him, but relaxed when he realized why. The look in Zack's eyes said it all. If Nicki knew that Cloud left early to see Tifa, Nicki would report it to Jesse. And then Jesse would get mad, and start talking trash about Tifa in school. Zack didn't want that, as Tifa and Jesse's friend, he was intent on keeping the peace.

"Why did you kick Johnny?" a Puzzled Nicki asked.

"There was a bee." Zack shrugged.

"Right" her tongue rolled as she sarcastically stretched the word "Seriously guys, who did Cloud go see?"

Johnny, Biggs, and Wedge glanced over at Zack nervously. Silently begging him to make up something, luckily for them Zack was a quick thinker.

"He went to see his mom" He said smoothly, it just rolled of his tongue "You see she's still angry about the graffiti, you know, When Cloud and I wrote in chalk on the field. So she called him up and told him to go home because Cloud is still grounded."

"Oh, I see...By the way, what punishment did you guys get? I heard it was bad?" Nicki had accepted Zack's lie.

Zack felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. No one had asked him about what punishment he and Cloud received, he had been meaning to tell everyone in the motor club about it, but had put it off for some time now. He knew everyone would be pissed, upon hearing what they were to serve.

"Yeah...guys...I've been meaning to talk to you about that..." He paused "We didn't get suspended...because the Principal didn't just punish Cloud and me...he punished the Motor Club too."

"WHAT!" Nicki, and the guys shouted in disbelief.

"Why are all of us in trouble too?" yelled Johnny.

"Yeah! What did the club do?" Asked Wedge.

All eyes were on Zack, he shook his head, his eyes glassy and full of regret. He then went on to explain why the club was blamed for what he and Cloud had done.

Last year, the Principal who ran Nomura High for thirteen years had retired. Zack missed the guy, being a junior at the time, he had hoped the new principal would be just as cool. Sadly, he was not , the new head honcho ended up being an old, awful tyrant. This new principal hated the motor club, and the fact that most of the members rode motorbikes to and from school. The new principal also hated the fact that the club had its own parking lot.

The parking lot was a courtesy gift of the retired Principal named Mr. Uemetsu; from Zack's freshman year.

The old tyrant believed the Motor Club to be nothing but a pack of no good, aberrant hoods, with nothing but trouble on their minds. Wrong!. Everyone just assumed the worst from the club, but really, almost everyone in the group was well behaved. The only time they acted out was outside of school, like when they raced in the fields; or at the gold saucer during _GSSR_ season.

"I hate that guy, I miss Uemetsu, he was such a cool principal" Johnny sighed, he meant it, like Zack he had been present during the golden age before it faded to gray.

"So what do we have to do Zack?" Nicki asked calmly, she was furious, but refused to show it facially. It was still noticeable from the sound of her voice.

"We have to help the dance committee. We have to help decorate for the Fall Formal...we also have to book an act, pretty much the dance committee's duties have been given to us" Zack explained. Everyone in the garage groaned "We have to report to work on the 8th of October, since the dance is on the 12th."

"This sucks" Wedge whined.

"Well, I'm not too crazy about this either, but all we have to do is decorate...Since I was hoping Nicki could ask her brother and his band to perform at the formal." Zack perked up, his left eyebrow arching slightly. Hoping to lift the tension off the room in some way.

"My brother?...I dunno, He told me they were being scouted by a record label...but I guess he might get the band to preform" Nicki responded, Nicki and her brother were close, so that was a yes on the band. Which was great!, that was one obstacle down.

"Awesome! See guys? We can do this, no need to get all upset right?" Zack cheered, the room was still dull with negative energy.

"Tell that to the club on Monday, don't think everyone will take the news as well as we did." worded Johnny, Zack bowed his head.

Suddenly he wasn't looking forward to Monday.

Authors note! I plan to add another chapter for christmas, and maybe a christmas themes story!, so don't worry everyone! I'll be back very soon. And I believe in the next chapter i'm going to return to responding in chapters, I won't do it every chapter, but everyone will be answered!

Love you all! (KISSES!)

Rina statics


	10. Another day, A jealous girl

Cloudy Tifa

-Chapter 10-

"Another day, a jealous girl"

Today it was Noa, Tifa's step-mother who climbed the stairs to wake up the sleeping honor roll student. Noa shook her step daughter gently at first, but Tifa was in a deep sleep and ended up shaking her roughly, almost to the point to where Tifa's head might of popped off, if that were physically possible. Noa apologized. When Tifa had come out of her daze, Noa explained that she had not meant to shake her so hard; and what a deep sleeper Tifa had become lately. Her stepmother was right. Her habits had changed quite a bit. Most notably the way she slept. It had gotten to the point where every day one of her family members would have to come and wake her for school or breakfast.

"I'm sorry mom-" Tifa coughed as she sat up, she felt her throat swell she knew what it was "I will be right down momma."

"Are you okay sweetheart." Noa noticed that Tifa was a little green in the face.

"I'm fine, I will be right down momma." Tifa quivered, she was trying not to fight the sickness. Noa was eyeing her carefully, and was about to say something. Luckily, Tifa heard Yuffie yelling from downstairs calling for their mother, Noa knowing her younger child well knew that Yuffie would keep yelling till she was downstairs; forcing the middle aged women to leave the room and rush to see what Yuffie wanted.

"We will talk at breakfast" Noa stated over her shoulder as she exited Tifa's room. With another bullet dodged, Tifa ran into her bathroom and vomited.

Tifa swore countless times that she would do something about this problem. But it was something that she could no longer control. Fatigue, Tifa had read that it was a common symptom during the five to eight gestational weeks and it would go on for quite some time. Morning sickness was an increasing problem as well, as Tifa had come to learn the name "morning sickness" was just a name and found herself running to a sink or stall to puke, at school Tifa would take frequent bathroom passes during some classes, a few of her teachers had expressed concern but did not question further than that. This morning she had almost thrown up in front of Noa.

"I better be careful" she said aloud. Privately, in her mind, she reprimanded herself. How was talking out loud being careful?. Tifa made a memo to only use her inner monologue from now on, it was safer that way. Her parents had heard her talk to herself before, but not when she had a major secret to keep under wraps, it was a quirk of hers and thankfully no one besides her family members knew about it.

When Tifa joined her family at the table- a grand spread lay before her. Her stomach quaked painfully. Tifa was not so eager to dig in, although the breakfast her family had prepared looked and smelled amazing. This morning's episode had made her lose her appetite. Both Tifa's father and step mother questioned her about this as they had begun breakfast, Yuffie was piling morsel after morsel onto her plate, but Tifa was just sipping on orange juice. Which led to Noa mentioning the incident in Tifa's room; Noa asked if Tifa had the flu and if she wanted to go to a doctor to get checked out. Tifa blanched as Noa expressed her concern, and could not come up with a good explanation for what had occurred in her room or her change in behavior, and all of a sudden all eyes were on her, it looked as if her parents were getting ready to interrogate her.

"Does this have anything to do with your lack of training? I've noticed that you have not been practicing your Zangan-Ryu." Tifa's father interpolated, Tifa used to get up early in the morning to practice some of her moves. She still practiced, just not in the morning, but using tame moves in her room that would not harm the baby.

"Tifa, your actions lately are curious. You are not acting like yourself, are you sure you're not getting sick?" Noa was trying to be compassionate, but Tifa was still struggling to find the right thing to say.

"I know why!, it's because of school!" Yuffie piped up gleefully "Tifa, always complains about how much work she has to me. She hates having to do all that work, but wants to get into a good college so she can make something out of herself, I bet ya anything she's having the school jitters!"

And with that, the apprehensions that the Lockhart parents had perished. Just like that.

'Oh Yuffie, What would I do without you?' Tifa thought adoringly. She forced back a smile, it would have looked suspicious. She had to remember to be cautious.

Yuffie's explanation made her parents nod in agreement. That made a lot of sense, especially to their papa. Always he had pushed Tifa to do her best, to strive for success, and graduate at the top of her class one day with honors. Hopefully as the speaker at the graduation. To be a Valedictorian was a goal of Tifa's and her papa, she was no longer sure if that would be possible now.

"Tifa, take it easy okay. I don't want you to tire yourself out you still have two years to go." her poppa said softly "Have a day or two to yourself. Your already on the honor roll, so you should go out and be a kid. Your only sixteen once" her father surprised her by saying this. He had always pushed her to do her best, to work hard and to never take short cuts, but this was the first time that her poppa had ever expressed his approval of her going out and being a kid. Tifa smiled at him, he truly loved her, he only wanted the best for her. Seeing her in the state that she was in must have made her poppa feel so guilty.

Tifa's high did not last, she remembered what she was hiding from him and the guilt overwhelmed her; Knowing well that her condition was not caused by overachieving.

"Don't worry poppa, I'll take a break, I promise" Tifa assured her dad. How she hated to lie to him, and how she feared him as well. Her father was not a violent man, in fact he was the exact opposite. Loving, but easily wounded.

Only a short while ago; the question on Tifa's mind was whether or not Cloud would accept his son or daughter. Now the question that plagued Tifa's mind was whether or not her father would accept his grandchild. He would be a young grandpa.

The way her father ate breakfast without a care in the world only fueled the pyre of guilt she felt. If she had not kept her cool, surely she would have cried in front of him.

'I'm sorry poppa...I'm so sorry.'

Tifa and Yuffie finished their meals before their parents. The girls rushed to the door to put on their school shoes. Tifa was ready to go, her leather school bag was light, and surely it would be full of home assignments by the end of the day. What a dreadful thought.

"See you later sis!" Yuffie waved goodbye. She was going the opposite way, she was going to ditch school again. Tifa sighed disapprovingly Yuffie did this quite too often.

"Yuffie! Please don't ditch today!" Tifa cried out futilely "Please go to school."

"Maybe tomorrow, I've got a few friends waiting for me!" Yuffie grinned and dashed to the end of the street, disappearing thereafter. Tifa frowned, she had to do something to stop her younger sister from skipping out on school. She did not want anything happening to her grades...or worse. Body.

Later in the day, at school. Aerith met up with her and informed her that there was going to be an emergency meeting in classroom 4-A during the lunch break. Zack had called it. Aerith stated that it was absolutely vital that every member be present. When Tifa passed the news on to Cloud, he had already gotten word of it.

"I have no clue what this is all about, but I should go." Cloud was vice president of the club, a key member. It was quietly assumed by all in the club that Cloud would take on Zack's position as club president after Zack graduated. "We probably won't be able to eat lunch, if it's that important it might take up the whole break, but come with me okay?" Tifa was cool with it, Aerith would be there, and the two could talk in the back while the gang went about MC business.

"I'll take you out to eat after school, any place you want to go too?" Asked Cloud. Tifa actually did have a place in mind, a place in Metro 7. Tifa was craving liver now, and there was a restaurant in metro 7 that sold a soup with lots of liver in it. Tifa told Cloud this, upon hearing about liver he scrunched up his nose. He hated the stuff. Cloud stated that he would definitely eat something else if they had burgers than he would eat those. Tifa laughed. Cloud even found humor in that, they split up after the break between classes. They would catch up again soon.

When the clock struck twelve, kids boomed into the halls in massive groups. Amongst the chaos, Tifa and Cloud managed to find each other. Tifa smiled at him, she was glad to see him. She felt a little faint from the masses, and was glad to be in his arms where she would be safe.

"We better hurry, I don't want you to be late" Tifa held onto his arm as tightly as she could. Their peers were practically pulling them apart. Cloud was not going to let go, instead, he gripped Tifa tightly and pushed and shoved students out of his way till they reached the door.

The two traveled across the courtyard to the freshman building. There were at least four different buildings that accommodated each year with one building being the school auditorium. The one's that boxed the courtyard in were the basic: Freshman, Sophomore, Junior and Senior buildings. Classroom 4-A was a freshman class that housed computers. Cloud as a junior was required to take computers; since he had not taken it already in his freshman and sophomore year due to overcrowding. Zack had to take computers as a senior because he had been misplaced the previous three years.

Both were well liked by the teacher. The teacher favored Zack over the rest of the students in his classroom, which in a weird way; made Cloud kind of jealous. Since Zack was friends with the instructor, the computer room was often given to the Motor Club to host their meetings. As long as the computers were not harmed though. That was an important rule, if one monitor were to receive even the slightest scratch, the room would no longer be made available to them.

It was a rule everyone in the club followed. It was cold outside, and 4-A was the warmest classroom in the school. Nobody wanted to go back to sitting in the MC parking lot again, it was too cold and uncomfortable to sit on the curbs.

Upon entering 4-A. Tifa felt a pair of eyes on her, maybe two. She looked around to see if anyone was staring at her. There were two girls starring at her: Jesse Merrywheather, the girl in the red bandanna who had batted her eyes at Cloud during his first day in the club. Tifa felt a hard lump in her throat, she and Jesse had never really gotten to know each other, nor had they ever really spoken to one another-but it was clear to Tifa that Jesse did not like her.

Jesse glared at her, a red head sitting next to her mimicked Jesse's expression only the girls green eyes pierced Tifa's very essence. Nicki was the red heads name, if her memory served her correctly. Tifa and Nicki had never been friendly in the past, it did not look like they would be in the near future. Tifa desperately wanted to get along with everyone in the club, but many of the females in her grade still disliked her for what happened with Rufus Shinra last year. Tifa breathed uneasily, she wished that she had never dated Rufus Shinra. Maybe then girls would have left her alone.

Tifa had never cared about her reputation, believing still that school was much more important. But the trash talking…it still hurt her. The stares, the nasty remarks, the giggling and gossiping behind her back. It was only a matter of time before it all broke her down. Tifa was defiant, and adamant about keeping her cool at school- she did not want to give anyone the satisfaction, she wanted to be strong.

"I know you guys are all wondering why I called you here during chow time." Zack had begun the meeting, here she was throwing herself a pity party when she had come to support Cloud. Tifa felt a bit embarrassed, and focused her attention on Zack and Cloud.

"There is something I've been meaning to tell all of you, it involves Cloud, and what we did awhile back. You remember, the chalk on the field?" Cloud's face dropped as Zack continued to speak, Tifa was confused, why did he look so upset?.

"Well...you guys are not going to be happy about this..." Zack explained why he and Cloud had done what they did. Upon announcing the punishment that they had received, the room burst out in groans, many cursing. How outraged the motor club members were, Tifa felt her cheeks burn red in shame; Cloud had written on the field for her, to get her attention, she had been the reason for this punishment and was prepared for the glares that would be thrown her way.

Surprisingly no one in the club held it against her. At least not visibly from their blank facial expressions, Instead members raised their hands to ask Dance Committee related questions.

"Do I have to do this? I can't get out of this in any way?" A tall boy in back asked, Zack shook his head,.

"Everyone in the club has to partake in decorating the gym, no one can skip out." Zack explained. A slew of questions followed until another boy asked the vital question.

"Do we get to call the shots on the way the place looks? The theme and stuff?" the answer to that was yes. The motor club members attitudes changed with that question, everyone was peaked with interest now.

"When do we have to start decorating?" the same boy asked Zack.

"Not for another four weeks." Answered Zack.

The room was a buzz, suddenly, decorating the gym for the fall festival did not sound so bad. In fact, a the club was looking forward to it!. Zack then began to accept idea's for the dances theme, everyone wanted to jazz the gym up like the Gold Saucer during racing season, so the theme was picked. With the group now discussing the dance with excitement, Zack and Cloud glanced at one another from across the room and grinned. The principal's idea had backfired, the Motor club was calling the shots now.

.

While the happy crowd planned, and joked about how pissed off the principal was going to be about this. Two very disgruntled girls exited the room unnoticed. Jesse and Nicki no longer wanted to be in the same area as Tifa Lockhart, the school slut. Neither liked her, both detested the brunette with a burning passion. The things they had heard about Tifa and Rufus were much too scandalous to be false, and there Cloud was –the honorable Crazy Wolf- dating a slut. Jesse only wished that Cloud could see through her facade, Zack too, and the rest of the Motor Club boys.

How Tifa had the crew fooled. They were just too trusting when it came to pretty girls! That's all she was, just a pretty girl. Not the sweet little lady that all the boys believed Tifa to be. Just because she was on the honor roll did not make her innocent, just because her boyfriend was the Crazy Wolf did not make her any sweeter, that girl believed that she was so high and mighty.

"I can't stand her" Nicki growled, her pearly white teeth clenched tightly as she said this. Her red hair bouncing lightly while she stomped down the hall alongside Jesse.

"She thinks she's so wonderful! Just because she's on the honor roll, and in the martial arts club" Jesse added bitterly "She's so fake too, always acting like a goody goody in front of everyone. I don't buy it! Don't see why everyone else does."

"Here here!. Just wish that someone would put her down a peg or two. To show her that she is not as great as she thinks she is" Nicki really hated Tifa. First, Tifa goes out with Rufus Shinra, shatters his heart into a million pieces. (Tifa had probably slept with him too!). She seduces all the other boys in their year. Then, without any effort at all, she snags the Crazy Wolf. Just like that! And that was not all that she had done, Tifa had hurt Nicki…and Nicki was not over it.

Tifa was a piece of work alright, going after the popular boys and using them till she got bored with them. Nicki wondered who she'd go after next?. Zack? Even though he was Aerith's (Tifa's best friend). Or maybe Johnny? Biggs, one of Cloud's friends. Wedge had a thing for Tifa, maybe Tifa would go after him next. Honestly, Nicki would not have been surprised if Tifa up and left Cloud for an actor off of the popular play "Loveless". A slut like Tifa would have run off to Costa del Sol with a rich guy too!.

"I can't believe Cloud is with her." Jesse moaned, stomping her foot down in the process. The two girls were alone in the hall, free to talk and vent out their frustrations in peace. "Why can't he see she is no good for him? She is using him! Have you seen the way he's been acting lately?".

It was hard not to notice Cloud's behavior. He was so abrasive now, at least when guys talked to Tifa. Same when they accidently bumped her in the halls, Cloud would get that nasty stare in his eyes. Like he would lay someone out if they touched that no good girlfriend of his. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like that? He was normally such a private guy, who ignored everything around him and let such trivial things go.

"Trust me, I've noticed." Nicki muttered. "I'm not the only one."

"What do you think she did? What did she do to make Cloud go and write a message like that where everyone could see? What if he had gotten kicked out of school for that instead of being forced onto the dance committee" Questioned Jesse, she was growing redder by the seconds that passed.

"I dunno, but I want to find out." Answered Nicki.

Jesse sighed. How would they every find out what happened? Cloud would never talk about it, not with her. Jesse crossed her arms over her chest even though they were friends. The wind made a screeching sound outside, as if it was screaming for her instead, gods knew she really wanted to shriek. Jesse's lip tweaked slightly, it had been windy then too.

But it had been January, There had been music too, last year at the Snow Flake Dance.

Cloud looked so handsome in his flannel shirt and black trousers. He had broken up with Tifa before the dance, he showed up alone. He had looked nervous, uncomfortable, but when he held her... how the world seemed to melt around them. When she went on her tiptoes for a kissed, he turned his face so that she got his cheek. He looked so embarrassed. The crushing feeling Jesse felt when he rejected her advance she felt even now. Jesse noticed out of the corner of her eye back then, Billy and Johnny were hooting and laughing at him.

Cloud must have felt so awkward. If only Billy and Johnny had not been there...then she would have gotten her kiss.

"Nicki?..." Jesse's tone was softer now, Nicki's head motioned upwards, silently telling her to go ahead and ask her question.

"If I had kissed him at the festival...do you think he'd be going out with me now? Do you think he and I would be together if it had happened?" Jesse so badly wanted to hear a yes.

"I think so, like you said! Johnny and Billy were there!. They made him nervous!." Nicki said enthusiastically "If not for that, and for Tifa, you guys would be a couple" Nicki believed that Cloud would have gone out with Jesse, if it were not for Tifa and the guys meddling. Cloud had liked Jesse, Nicki saw it in his eyes that day at the Snow Flake Dance.

"You think so?" Jesse exclaimed, she really wanted to believe that Cloud liked her as much as she liked him. Tifa was just holding him back. That is what both girls believed.

"I say you should flirt with him more, He'll come around eventually girl." Nicki encouraged Jesse. Jesse shifted uneasily and twiddled her thumbs.

"But I already flirt with him" Jesse recalled what happened last Friday night.

"You have to try harder than!" Nicki urged Jesse "I'll help you out!, well talk to him more, get his attention, you'll see it will work!.".

The Bell rang seconds later, Lunch hour was over.

Jesse and Nicki had already formed their plan. At that moment that they stood in the hall, they noticed the happy couple walk past them. Hand in hand like always.

Those two would not be holding hands anymore...

* * *

bookworm0492- I'll be honest with you...I enjoy putting Zack in those situations. (laughs). In the franchise he always gets in trouble, up until his departure in the games. I just wanted to Give Zack a less morbid tribute by letting him have little more screentime even though he is comedic relief, because I honestly love his character. So I don't think your a bad person for liking Zack getting in trouble,i'm pretty sure i'm worse for putting him inthose situations in this story. Mwhahaha.

I did not realize that this was so suspenseful, just working on character development and trying to show off how everything will change for them over the next few months in Cloud and Tifa's life. But I'll let you know...i've already gotten started on the confession chapter, already at 2000 words!. In fact I took a break from this chapter to write that. So this one might have looked sloppy or in a hurry -...- Didn't want to miss the deadline.

As for the foreshadowing, - . o. you were right!. Keep an eye out for things like that, major clues to what will happen next!.

(by the way, Mojo jojo rocks!)

Lady of the Night99- Thank you for kind words! I work really hard during Cloud and Tifa's love scenes, at first it was hard. (you'll notice that in chapter 4). But it's getting easier with practice!. I hope to see you review again!.

Riku and Zack's Kitty-Awe...I didn't think there were that many OC's. Just Nicki, Noa and Ellie. Only Noa really has a steady part, the other two aren't around as much, Elli in chapter 6 as a plot device device so that Tifa could find Aerith in the office. And Nicki...I should have cast Rosso, but she would not have worked, trust me. But please, give this girls a chance, you'll love to hate Nicki (laughs).

I also enjoyed your fanfics, update them please? Pretty please?.

Ch0knaT-hahaha! I don' like logging in anymore either, that's why I clicked for the three days sign in, lol. It brings joy to me when I here how excited you were with the update, It makes me want to keep writing, you reviewers are just so nice to me (smiles). I hope this chapter was all to your liking, I'm not sure how fast i'll be able to update, i'm starting a new job soon. But here is some good news, I've already written the conffession chapter, and several others. Yay! Just have to work on them and they will postable! See you soon!.

Loaf..- Really? You think so? (starts crying) your so nice! I'm so happy!

Merry Christmas everyone! Happy Holidays, and may you all get what you wanted, may your dreams and wishes come true! Mine certainly has. I love you guys!.

Rina


	11. Schemes

This is mostly going to be a filler chapter, it's going to lead up to some big event's in chapters 12,13, and 14. Ah...i'm kinda sad to see that the jealous girl arc is coming to an end, but the new arc which starts in chapter fifteen is going to start soon. Woo! Anyway enjoy this chapter.

-Chapter 11-

"Schemes"

Jesse and Nicki were in awe of the building they stood in front of. The words Metro 2 recording studio were written professionally on a massive sign that lit up in bright red cursive. To advertise without a doubt what type of dreams could be made reality here. For the right price of course, Recording music and hiring a team of songwriters and producers ran a hefty price. At Metro 2 recordings, every producer and song writer that worked there were the best in their field, so in order to record with them, you had to have a label interested in you or be willing to go bankrupt trying to release an album.

"Wow...This place, This is where the band is recording?" said Nicki "Where did they get the money? For this place?" Nicki and Jesse both had part time jobs, Nicki was a pizza server, and Jesse a waitress at the diner. So even if they had aspirations to become songstress's, they were sure that their minimum wage salaries could not afford a studio here.

"Do you think the band is really recording here? Should we call your brother to come get us?" Asked Jesse, who was afraid of stepping through the double glass paned doors. She was especially fearful of security kicking them out.

"My brother told me he would be here...So I guess we should just go up and tell the security guard." said Nicki. One week ago, Zack Fair had announced how the club was to report to the gym on October 8th to fix up the gym for the fall festival. Nicki had already agreed to ask her brother and his band if they were willing to perform at the high school. Which she was sure they would. But had forgotten to actually ask him.

"Damn!" Nicki had said when she realized that she had forgotten to ask her brother, she had promised Zack to book the band a week ago, and now a week later she still had not. Jesse was with her, the two were hanging out at the park when she had called her older brother.

"Hello?" He had picked up. Nicki sighed in relief when the call ended. Jesse who was sitting down then. Found herself being pulled up, and then gently pushed towards the park entrance. Jesse had looked at Nicki with confusion. At which point Nicki filled her in. Jesse knew that it was important to book the band. So, off the two were on Jesse's motorbike across town to Metro 2.

Jesse did not own a Fenrir. She owned a Skoll-series 3, which was considered a vastly out dated model. Jesse loved it because it was a classic (in her opinion) but would have adored a second model in her collection as the Skoll series-3 was hard to upgrade. Nicki had mentioned once or twice that a Skoll- series 12 would be much faster, as they were brand new. Jesse wanted a series 12,but they were too expensive. And she couldn't win a new one in the GSSR tournament, she always came in third in the women's division during the races, and the prize money wasn't enough to even put a down payment, she used what she earned at the diner for college.

"Can I help you ladies?" A portly security guard carrying a clipboard asked Jesse and Nicki kindly. He was not scary looking, but he did look awfully bored.

"Um...yes...I'm here to see my brother" Nicki stuttered, it was one of the few times Jesse witnessed Nicki act in such a way. Nicki was usually loud and confident, at least at school and in the streets when they hung out. It had to be the uniform, to Nicki, Security guards were the same as street cops. And this security guard had a gun!. Jesse knew that Edge cops and authority figures were not very kind, no sir-e.

"Oh?" The Security guard said ruggedly, he lifted up his clipboard. "What is your brother's name? Is he with a band? And what is your name" he said lastly.

Nicki gulped. Nicki acted as if this man were going to send her to jail if she were to answer even one wrong question. Jesse then stepped in to speak up for Nicki, who was having a hard time answering these simple questions. She wanted to book the band and get back to thinking about Cloud and planning an outfit for the dance.

"Her name is Nicki Redfern, her Brother's name is Reno Redfern. He is in a band called the Turks, he said we could meet him here" Jesse smiled up at the man kindly, he smiled back and lowered his clipboard.

"A Nicki Redfern and guest is on the list, you can go right ahead" The robust security guard guided them towards the elevators. "The Turks are preforming in studio A on the twelfth floor. Its past the bathroom you can't miss it."

Jesse and Nicki thanked him and proceeded to take the elevators up. The entire time Jesse badgered Nicki about what had just transpired, Nicki was briar red in the face and was trying to downplay her behavior with the kind security guard.

"Why were you so intimidated? You looked like you were about to cry!." Jesse laughed, Nicki pouted her lips.

"Well, I'm only human!, I can get scared to you know!" Nicki slammed her hands on her hips, and stuck her tongue out at Jesse childishly, Jesse laughed.

"Your such a kid" Jesse teased.

"Right back at ya" retorted Nicki.

Once on the twelfth floor, Both Jesse and Nicki found the studio right away. When they opened the door, they were met with an ear splitting screech. Both girls had to cover their ears, it had been so loud! Who would allow that to be recorded onto an album?

"Nicki! You're here sis!" A tall lanky man, with bright red hair similar to Nicki's ran up and hugged her. Nicki gagged and pushed him off. The tall man chuckled. Jesse had never really spoken to him but had seen him around Nicki's house a lot and during school last year. Reno Redfern ; the wise cracking ,strikingly good looking red head whom always walked with a swagger, it was hard to believe that he and Nicki were brother and sister.

"Sorry about the sound girls, it's a play back of Rude over there playing the guitar" A man sitting at the controls explained, all the while motioning with his head to a tall bald man with sunglasses. The bald man named Rude, nodded his head courteously and stepped forward to shake hands with the girls.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss?" Rude was staring at Jesse, Rude had met Nicki before, several times actually. So there was no need to ask for her name.

"I'm...Jesse, Jesse Merrywhether." The brown haired girl shook his hand, she felt her for head produce sweat; she was nervous and she had thanked the gods that she always sported a bandana around her forehead.

"Hey Guys, why don't we take a break huh? It's lunch any way." Reno suggested to the men and women manning the control room. Many were hungry, so the room emptied out quickly. Only Reno, Rude, Jesse, and Nicki remained. Well, them and two others. A blond women with a short haircut sat on a nearby lounge chair, and a handsome man with long glistening black hair sat next to her, he also sported a bindi on his forehead which was odd considering he was a man and it was something women commonly wore.

"Elena, I play drums" The blond introduced herself sweetly and tapped a drum stick on the snare drum. Jesse smiled at her, she then felt Nicki tug her and whisper in her ear.

"Elena looks sweet, but don't be fooled! She's meaner than a hornet"

If that was true, thankfully Elena did not hear it.

"My name is Tseng" The dark haired man came up to the girls and kissed the back of their right hands after taking hold of them. Nicki and Jesse blushed, what a gentlemen he was. Jesse cleared her throat once she caught a stare from Elena, how quick her expression had changed-this look that she had thrown Jesse was fierce and It was clear to Jesse then that Tseng was Elena's man. He was off limits, darn.

Well, not that it mattered. Jesse only had eyes for Cloud, who was way cuter than Tseng. Jesse learned from a short conversation with Tseng in the minutes that followed that he played four string bass guitar for the band and was the founder of the group. Jesse had always thought that it was Reno who had started the band being the lead singer and rhythm guitarist.

"Reno just likes to take credit, we don't let him know that we use him to draw in the female crowd." Joked Tseng. Elena laughed as did Rude and Reno, the trio walked over to Tseng and the girls.

"I think he knows, I'm in a band is his pick up line" Smirked Elena. Reno shrugged.

"What's wrong with that? Girls love guys in bands." Reno added coolly. The group laughed and talked a bit more about this, it was turning into a pretty nice get together. But Jesse could not help but think about one thing about Musicians, they were not her type at all, Jesse could not see herself dating one. They would have had nothing in common. Sure she liked music but she wasn't as into music as she was into motor bikes. Jesse liked tough bikers, like Cloud. She nearly blushed thinking about him...to her, Cloud was perfection.

"So your club wants us to perform at Nomura?" Reno scoffed while scratching the top of his head, messing up his already wild hair do. Jesse must of zoned out because she could not recall bringing up the subject, Nicki must have brought it up while she was thinking of Cloud, Jesse could not help but think that she was being a bit rude. Well, Thinking about a gorgeous racing champion could do that to a girl.

"I dunno, what do you guys think?" Reno looked around the room, at his band mates. Elena did not look like she was up for it, Rude and Tseng on the other hand seemed interested. "We'd be going back to our old stomping grounds!" Reno encouraged.

Reno, Rude ,Tseng and Elaina. Had all attended Nomura High school. Reno, Rude, and Elaina had graduated last year. Tseng two years ago. During their time at Nomura, they had built up a following, of course that following faded shortly after each had left the school. But soon they would have their days of glory back!. The crew was confident that they would make it big on the music charts, back in high school the music had been well liked.

"Alright I say yay, who else is in?" asked Reno while looking at his band mates.

"Of course I'm in" said Rude, Tseng only nodded for his response. And Elena rolled her eyes, it was three to one and she admitted defeat.

"I guess it would hurt to say hi to a few of our old teachers." Elena reasoned, both Nicki and Jesse squealed in delight, and the band laughed. Elena coyly hid a smile at the high schooler's reactions. The guys were laughing out loud.

The heavy door opened then, and a tall, handsome well-dressed young man walked in holding a cell phone, he strutted as if he were without a care in the world. Jesse and Nicki's jaws dropped to the floor upon seeing him, it was...it was really him!. It had only been a year, but it felt more like ages since they had last seen him.

"Hey, Rufus!" Reno shouted, there was no need too shout for Rufus was right there in front of him. Rufus of course found the boisterous red heads greeting impolite but let it slide. He was a refined young man, one who was taught to let silly things like that go. But that was just Jesse and Nicki's opinion of Rufus. Only the Turks knew what Rufus was really like.

"what is it?" Rufus eyed him, his stare calm and piercing. Jesse swore, if she had not looked away, she would have fainted. Rufus was a handsome man, an intimidating one at that and he was only nineteen! Jesse could only imagine what he would be like in eleven years.

"Guess where were playing, in a few weeks?" Reno chirped and before Rufus could reply Reno answered "Nomura high!, and from what I hear all the girls still talk about you." Reno winked, Rude sighed, Jesse heard Rude mutter the word 'lucky', Elena rolled her eyes as did Tseng.

"Nomura High?" Rufus snapped his cell phone shut,with his interest peaked a confident grin graced his lips "You two girls are from the motor club right?, I remember you from last year- before I graduated of course."

Rufus Shinra had remembered them? And had known which club they belonged too? No way!. Jesse and Nicki had not ever even noticed him looking at them during freshman year. It was flattering really.

"Y-yeah were in the motor club" Nicki gushed, she was so enchanted by Rufus's beauty, soft long blond hair that covered half of his face, it brushed along his cheeks like silk. It took every fiber of her being to hold back from tucking the strand of his hair away from his face to view both eyes, Oh! She would have died right then and there if he had allowed her too.

"So, do you know a girl named Tifa? Tifa Lockhart?" Rufus dropped the name the two girls hated the most, and then the world crumbled-Nicki's little scenario died with it. "I used to go out with her, but I hear she started seeing some crazy, guy or something...so do you know her?".

"Augh! Rufus why don't you just forget about that girl, she dumped you okay! Get over it!" Reno muttered bluntly "Besides the girls in the music industry are way hotter..." Jesse saw Reno grin as he looked out the door which had been left wide open, two girls had just walked by. Songstress's or groupies most likely.

"That's my cue!" Reno cooed smoothly and ran hand threw his hair before sauntering out of the room to follow the two girls, Nicki scoffed. Truly she hated Reno when he did stuff like that.

"So do guys know her or not?" Rufus went back to his topic, Elena and Tseng watched them, Rude by then had sat down and had begun reading a magazine. Ignoring what drabble that went on concerning Rufus's year old ex-girlfriend.

"Yes we do, she's dating my friend Cloud..."Nicki began, a grin lit up her face "But...she's always talking about you and how she wants to get back together with you!" Nicki fussed outlandishly, not surprisingly this made Rufus Shinra, and heir to the Shinra billion dollar fortune raised his chin up proudly showing that he had interest in what she had to say.

"Nicki!" Jesse was appalled, Tifa never said those things and she sure as hell never spoke to Nicki at school!. Nicki smiled at Jesse and winked. Confusing Jesse all the more.

"Jesse you don't have to hide what Tifa says about Rufus!. We're not in school, where everyone can hear." Nicki turned her attention back to Rufus, who wished to hear more about Tifa. "She feels really stupid for breaking up with you, she says you were the best thing that ever happened to her, you should come to the festival with the band and see her! She'd be so happy!".

Rufus stared skeptically at Nicki for a second, before breaking out a satisfied sneer. It was a lie, a bad one, but Rufus's believed it.

"I knew she would miss me" He gloated "I'm the band manager, so I have to go wherever the band performs, so you can bet I'll be there. Just make sure to tell Tifa that, will you?" Rufus seemed sincere for a second there.

"No problem! I will tell her when I see her" Nicki smiled cutely at Rufus. Nicki and Jesse left the recording studio shortly after that. Nicki did not even bother to track down Reno so that she could say her good byes. Explaining to Jesse that he was probably off somewhere buying a drink and flirting with those two groupie/songstresses.

"Why did you tell Rufus that? Do you want him to get back with Tifa? So that she can break his heart again?" Jesse began to scold Nicki when they were outside of the building.

"Yes!" Nicki snorted as she said this, sounding very insensitive in the process. She grabbed Jesse's shoulder and shook her friend slightly. "Think about it! Rufus goes to the festival, Tifa will be there because of Cloud since he's in the committee, and when she sees Rufus..."

"Yes he'll be there...and...?"

"Tifa will see Rufus and remember he is rich, she's a gold digger remember? A total hanger, She'll run happily back into Rufus's arms and..."

"She'll dump Cloud and get back together with Rufus!" Jesse jumped up excitedly.

"By George I think she's got it!" laughed Nicki, Jesse hugged her. The two girls jumped up and down garnering bizarre looks from pedestrians that walked past them. Jesse's feelings of excitement began to fade and soon turned to doubt. A frown formed on her face.

"What if it doesn't work?" Jesse pulled away from Nicki, who was stone faced confident in her plan.

"It'll work, trust me, We'll make it work." Nicki said fiercely. Her fists were balled, showing that she was serious about this.

"How are we going to go about it?" Jesse asked, eagerly waiting to be told the rest of her best friends plan.

"Well there are some kinks that we have to work out, But for now just flirt with him any chance you get? Like the original plan okay?" Nicki instructed, Jesse remained doubtful, Nicki shook her head and told Jesse to trust her.

"I know this sounds half baked, but we can do this! Snuggle up against Cloud!, touch his hand by accident, smile and wink at him! Sashay across the room when he's in it! Show him your interested and when they break up, he'll come to the girl who cared for him all along!" Nicki finished with a satisifed grin. Jesse was still skeptical about Nicki's plan...But now they had Rufus back in the picture. Hell it was worth a shot... right?.

* * *

I'm so sorry that Cloud and Tifa are not in this chapter, this was actually the first half of chapter 11, but when I saw the pages i realized it would be roughly fifteen sixteen pages. So i decided to post the first half as a separate chapter, so that the next one won't be to long. I'll probably finish with chapter 12 in a week or so, I'll do my best to meet a Sunday deadline!.

Dynasty Warriors- woah! If you did not like Jesse and Nicki in the last chapter, I can only imagine what you think of them now. (yipes!). In a way this makes me happy! It means that I'm doing a good job at presenting good antagonists. Yay! Thank you so much Dynasty Warriors!.

Riku and Zack's Kitty- Ah...the mary sues, we've all been there. Lol. I'm going to be making another story soon that one is full of OC's ... think you can read their profiles over? I would love to hear your opinion. I'm so sorry that happened to your friend, what a jerk that guy was! I hope he got beat up by bikers or something, that jerk. I hope all is well for your friend now though!. And don't worry, I don't plan on making Cloud and Tifa break up.

Ch0knat- But i like papayas!...throw bananas instead!. wahahaha!

Shade the Raven- and it gets worse for everyone involved. O . O I think i have revealed to much!.

Anonymous (but i presume is bookworm!) - Honestly, I think you and I share a brain...are you reading my thoughts? O . o. I think we are spiritual cousins, (laughs) You have very good assumptions, someone will find out about the baby, but its not Jesse and Nicki its..nah...I shouldn't tell you I'll reveal to much. Tee hee. And no way you miss the power puff girls too! i love that show!...i need to get the DVD. (laugh). You really are finding all the clues aren't you? Because Yuffie will get into trouble, big time.

XxkoeyxX- Oh i wouldn't say evil, just misguided and jealous. Glad you like Jesse and Nicki, I'm having fun writing about them, shame they won't be antagonists till the end, (sniff). your right, love will prevail!...i hope.

Loaf...- Oh anybody can write if they just practice! I've learned to put in a lot of detail, in the past i would just write dialouge. Lol. But thank you so much for complimenting me on my style, i still have a long way to go before I truly call myself a writter, but as long as you guys encourage me! (smiles) I would love to read your stories!...just can't see the link, try e-mailing it to me. I think I can get it then.

XfamousXLastXWordsX- thanks! I updated for you! (laughs) I usually don't update so fast, but I was on a role this week. Hope you liked this chapter.


	12. It Rained Then Too

Chapter 12

"It Rained Then Too"

Before everyone knew it, it was October 8th. All six periods had ended, so it was time for the Motor Club to commence in the decoration of the school gym. They spruced up the place with: gold streamers, Gold tables (which were really just cafeteria tables covered with gold table cloths). Bright lights were being brought in to install in the rafters of the stage, their gym had a built in stage for plays, presentations and various school functions. There was also a basketball court for home games. The bleachers were no problem to move at all. With just a push of a button the bleachers would retract back into the wall until they were needed again. Today they were, So as to reach the back wall and decorate it and the rails.

If it were not for a bored a Wedge, who kept playing with the button. This annoyed and pissed Zack off, because he was in charge and wanted the high walls decorated first. Zack at one point chased Wedge across the basketball court, threatening him with physical harm as the chubby brown haired Wedge ran for his life, screaming for Cloud and Biggs to save him. Everyone in the gym thought it was hysterical and laughed so hard that it left a strong echo inside the building.

"Well, at least were having fun, right Cloud?" Billy partnered up with Cloud to hang up some streamers around the frame of the entrance. The door was roughly 7 feet tall, and four feet wide. So they needed a ladder. Billy was tall and skinny at 6'2, Cloud was short at 5'7 but muscular. So it was Cloud who held the ladder.

"Don't let go Cloud! I'll break if I land on my ass" Billy joked, Cloud snickered, it was a long running joke of theirs, Cloud used to make fun of how small Billy's frame was, and how if he ever fell of a bike he'd break in half, like a twig. The inside joke carried over to many other things, Zack and the motor club had endless insults for Billy the skinny Grandson of a famous chocobo breeder.

"Okay, doors are done" Billy climbed back down, to the safety of the gym floor. He and Cloud folded up the ladder and moved it elsewhere. Biggs and Johnny asked them for permission to borrow the ladder to hang up a poster, so Cloud and Billy let them have it.

Zack instructed Cloud and Billy to go out to the courtyard and get some more boxes. They were full of decorations that were rather heavy, so Cloud took it upon himself to be the one to carry those boxes in, he was Cid Highwind's #1 delivery boy after all, and the insanely heavy boxes Cloud had to deliver during the week had made him gain one inch in his biceps. Billy was grateful for that, because he could hardly pick up a ten pound weight.

"Don't worry about it Billy, Tell Zack I'll bring in the rest." Cloud told Billy, who nodded and ran off to tell Zack.

It was raining outside, making the day long and dreary, and not to mention, insanely chilly. Cloud played it off though, he was used to the cold now. He still got up at the butt crack of dawn, to work for Cid, that had not changed in the past few weeks. On the other hand, the work load had gotten bigger. Just this morning, Cid had introduced him to another employee. One who had been on vacation. He was a huge, scary looking, hulk of a delivery man by the name of Barret Wallace.

Barret had dark skin, sported a crew cut, and had many (MANY) scars. Barret was a tough looking character, with a mean scowl permanently masked on his face. Cloud was relieved to see upon shaking the man's hand that he was friendly. Barret was working at Cid's to support his adopted six-year-old daughter whose name was Marlene.

"Yeah, she was my friend Dyne's daughter...he passed away a few years ago, in his will it stated that if something were to happen to him he wanted Marlene to come live with me...so here I am, a single dad working in delivery." Barret had said to him, Barret had then asked Cloud why he was working at Cid's.

"It was supposed to be a punishment,. I damaged school property."

"What'd ya do?"

"Wrote I'm sorry to my girlfriend Tifa in chalk."

"Nice." Barret chided, Cloud remembered how embarrassed he felt when Barret said that, Barret just called him a spiky headed buffoon and asked him why he was still working as a delivery boy, when he could, and should have been at home sleeping and resting up for school.

"...I want to take care of her" Cloud responded, Barret's eyebrows arched, unsure of what Cloud meant "I can't go into detail...but I need this job...I need it so I can take care of her...my girl needs me." Cloud knew that he had said too much. Fortunately Barret shrugged a shoulder at him , saying that it was no problem.

"I don't get you kids these days, damn serious about things like it's the end of the world. What are you seventeen? You got a long life ahead of ya, unless you're planning to marry that girl when she's of age I don't think ya should be here." Barret replied.

"Your right…I'm not sure about marriage…but I need to take care of her." Cloud ended the conversation with that.

Still, Cloud wondered if Barret suspected him of something. Probably not.

Back to the job at hand. Cloud knew that he was going to be busy for a while, luckily for him, Tifa was the kind of girlfriend who was supportive, who came to cheer him on at rallies and such. Today he saw her sitting with Aerith, and Ellie near the stage. Tifa was not cheering but she was silently encouraging him with soft glances, which was enough for him.

He noticed one other thing, it was that Ellie Juno again and Ellie was staring at Johnny, Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Not again" Cloud mumbled, and yet he was slightly amused. Ellie still got her weekly crushes, Johnny must have been her "True love" of the week.. Cloud just hoped that Ellie would not try and say 'yoo hoo' to catch his attention, Johnny was on the ladder. If distracted Johnny could fall off, he knew his friend and he was easily surprised- which was probably why Johnny never competed in races.

"Hey Cloud!" Zack called him over "I'm gonna need you to carry in the big boxes, think you can do that buddy?" Zack patted him on the back. Cloud nodded and ran back outside, he had to head out to the junior building, that's where they stored the big boxes. Those boxes had elaborate, yet miniature, steam punk racing models in them, decorations ordered by the dance committee do to the Motor Clubs insistence, so that it would add to the Gold saucer theme.

Cloud dashed out of the gym. He didn't have to look towards the stage to notice that she was looking at him, he knew that she would be watching him.

.

Tifa sighed happily, she was glad that things were going smoothly for everyone. Although she initially she had felt immense guilt for the club having to decorate the dance, she like the club members had gotten over it. It was no big deal now. It seemed that everyone was having a blast hanging up the streamers, and posters.

"I would give anything to see Zack chase Wedge across the room again" Ellie giggled. Tifa laughed too, Aerith once again, gave Ellie one of her cutesy whatever smiles. Aerith loved Zack, and would never laugh about him unless he was there making fun of himself. It was kind of cute, Tifa noticed how mature Aerith and Zack were, despite the fact that they had child-like spirits.

The two were awfully grown up, very put together. Tifa was amazed by that. Tifa's eyes brightened as she thought of them one day getting married, she thought it was possible, Aerith and Zack had been together for a long time now. Maybe one day. When they were in their twenties, they would get married and have kids. Tifa sustained a girlish giggle. She was pregnant with her first child already, if one day Aerith and Zack should have children, then it would be Cloud Jr. bossing Zack Jr. around.

It was a cute thought, hopefully that would happen one day.

"Hey girls, i'm thirsty, let's go get something to drink from the vending machines" Suggested Ellie, Aerith considered it, and then looked over at Tifa.

"A Potion spray does sound good right about now." Aerith tilted her head to the left, her shoulder supporting her head. Tifa thought about it, she was kind of hungry, she could buy some snacks to settle her stomach cravings for a little while.

Baby was craving octopus, yummy...fried octopus. Liver too, and Roasted tomatoes. Tifa's stomach rumbled silently, her baby wanted food now.

"_Don't worry baby, I'll get you real food when we leave, I hope snacks will be okay..._" Tifa thought while placing her hand on her stomach "Yeah, let's go guys".

A motor club member whistled as Aerith, Tifa and Ellie, began to exit the gymnasium. Ellie stuck her tongue out at whoever it was that did that, yelling about how rude it was to treat a woman like some sort of object. Ellie then promptly proceeded to turn in Johnny's direction to holler "Yoo hoo! Johnny boy!".

"Huh?" said a bewildered Johnny before the ladder shook, and the teenage boy went falling backwards, right into Biggs's arms. A loud thud later, Biggs was sprawled out on the floor cursing like a sailor who had stubbed his toe. While Johnny (who was blushing furiously) scrambled to get back up. Ellie coward in her place, she covered her face and grabbed Aerith's arm, speeding up the trip to the machines.

"Johnny are you okay?" Tifa cried out from across the room. She had stayed behind to check on Johnny. He was still red in the face, but he gave her a thumbs up, meaning he was cool.

"Thank goodness" Ellie sighed in relief once they were outside, Ellie dramatically fell to the floor and wrapped her arms around Aerith's legs and began mock crying noises "I'm such a goof! I could have seriously injured him!." Ellie whined. Aerith laughed softly, supporting Ellie and encouraging her to get back onto her feet.

"Which is probably you why you shouldn't scream out yoo' hoo to the guys you like!" Tifa chuckled "Remember the last time you did that? Miller went flying into the school pool." Aerith and Ellie both laughed at that, Miller was a boy who had graduated last year, he was one of Ellie's former crushes.

"It's so cold out here..."Aerith shivered, her school blazer barely kept her warm, it didn't help that the stupid uniform was a skirt. Ellie agreed with Aerith.

"I want the rain to stop already, It's so annoying." Ellie mumbled. Tifa disagreed. The rain carried special memories for her. It was getting darker, looking up at the sky she saw that it was going to rain even harder. Tifa liked the rain though. The rain reminded her of that day, that certain one from a few months ago.

.

It was July 30th, summer was going to be over in two weeks. Anxiety that had not been there prior to that day had arose over night in many kids going back to school, Tifa was not one of those kids. She was happy about going back to Nomura high as a sophomore, she would be an OA again. But what made her look forward to all the homework, yelling teachers, and loud school mates was the fact that she was going to see Cloud on a regular basis again.

The summer break; had not been very fun for the brunette. Her father wanted her to attend a cram school to study for the next year during the summer break, it sucked that she would be spending her summer working, but her father wanted her to be at her academic best, so that she could reclaim the top spot on the honor roll. Studying during summer break. That just screams fun, right?.

During break, Tifa wanted to relax her cranium for just a little while, and with Ellie on vacation, and Aerith living in Junon. Tifa had no one to hang out with. Except her loving boyfriend Cloud of course, but even going out with him was something she could not do. Tifa's poppa drove her to and from cram school, and was forced to stay home to babysit her then fourteen year old step-sister. Tifa's poppa found it necessary for someone to keep on eye on Yuffie, whom had gotten in tons of trouble during the past year, which basically killed Tifa's free time.

Cloud and Tifa had maintained their relationship through cell phone chats. Keeping the other informed on what was going on in the others life. It was the only thing they could do to continue the relationship under the watchful eye of Tifa's poppa.

Until the night her parents announced their plans to visit Mideel, Where Poppa's sister lived. Tifa's aunt was to host a wedding for a child hood friend of Tifa's father.

Finally! A break from studying!.

"You girls stay home and don't get into trouble okay?. We'll call the house every day at 2 o clock or your cell phones if you don't pick up the house phone. So you girls take care, and we'll be back before you know it." Tifa's father kissed his daughter Yuffie on the cheek, who gagged. He did not forget to kiss Tifa as well.

"You are in charge of course" poppa had said to Tifa "don't let your sister get into my office" He looked over his shoulder at Yuffie who was getting reprimanded by her mother Noa. "I have several important documents about what school she is going too this year, If she finds out it's not a public school she'll get angry." Tifa nodded and her father patted the top of her head affectionately, like he used to do when she was a little tomboy.

Yuffie had the option of going to Nomura High school, like Tifa. But Yuffie had gotten quite rebellious in the past year; feeling the need to skip school to hang out with trouble makers, to loiter around the metro nine square. It was clear that Yuffie had no respect for authority. This was the reason why Tifa's father and step-mother began the process to sign her up for Tetra reform school for girls.

After her parents had left; Tifa raced upstairs and called Cloud. He was happy to hear that she would be able to go out with him that evening; because there was going to be in a race out in the plains. Tifa was more than eager to go. She herself was not a racing buff, she could not tell the difference from a Fenrir-XP 900 from a Skoll-800MP, but she loved to watch the guys compete the races were always fun and exciting!

When he came to pick her up, the loud roar of his fenrir could be heard all the way upstairs in her room, it was one of the few times that he had ever been able to pick her up in front of her house.

How he smiled then, closed mouthed as always. Cloud's closed mouth smiles were the best, the cutest in Tifa's opinion. Cloud was always so serious looking, with wistful blue eyes that seemed to look off into space, his eyes were always so heavy with some sort of concern. This same deep gaze he held in his eyes would often make Tifa stop on stare at him longingly, for his eyes penetrated her very soul. To the point where it made her stop and wonder what he was thinking about. Oh how she would have loved to be able to read his mind, to just see what went on in his pretty little head.

"Where are you going?" Yuffie came running after her. Their footsteps making loud thundering noises as they descended the stairs. Once at the door, Yuffie took a good look at her older sister. Yuffie studied what Tifa was wearing. A pair of Black skinny jeans, and blue v neck sweater, that fit Tifa's figure so perfectly.

"Are you going to a party?" Yuffie tilted her head and puckered up her lips "I wanna go!".

"You can't, Cloud only has enough room on his bike for me." Tifa explained, which made Yuffie look outside through the peephole on the door.

"Oh!. It's not fair! I wanna go too! It's not fair that you leave me here all by myself!." Yuffie complained "What am I gonna do alone huh?" Yuffie smacked the door angrily with the palm of her hand, folding her arms under breasts dramatically to show her disdain.

"Yuffie..." Tifa said her sisters name in a breathy voice. A wave of guilt overwhelmed her, she had not meant to offend the young Wu Tai girl.

"Just go, I don't care what you do!" Yuffie cried, and began to stomp towards the stairs.

"Wait Yuffie!" Tifa stopped the smaller girl, who looked up at her with fierce defiant eyes. "I'll make it up to you! I promise...you know if you want, you can invite a few of your friends over to spend the night." immediately Yuffie's eyes softened.

"Really?" That seemed to satisfy Yuffie.

"Yes but only girls!, I don't want to see boys when I come home okay?" Tifa added firmly. That was okay with Yuffie, because it meant she would be hosting a slumber party. Tifa and Yuffie's parents were just so strict, inviting more than one girl to spend the night in their presence was strictly forbidden. Yuffie had a lot of girl-friends, so it was a real treat to have all of them over for the night.

"Okay...I'll see you later then." Yuffie hugged Tifa, and they parted ways. Tifa let the door close on its own, it slammed loudly as she ran up to the gate; which screeched loudly when she opened it to reach the sidewalk. Upon exiting her yard Tifa flung her arms around Cloud's shoulders, pulling him towards her tightly, she heard him laugh nervously as his own arms wrapped around her middle.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Ready!" Tifa nodded her head excitedly. Cloud then gave her a second pair of goggles, after putting on his own goggles, Tifa made sure her arms were securely, around Cloud's waist. The Fenrir roared loudly; as Cloud made a swift u-turn and sped off into the direction of the nearest freeway entrance.

One hour later. They were at the spot, where the rally was to be. Already there were dozens of spectators lined up by the starting point. Many with their own bikes marking the fifteen foot checkpoint line. Zack was there, Biggs, Wedge, Billy and Johnny too. A few other members of the motor club where in attendance. But no one else from school.

Tifa secretly hoped to see Aerith there. Even though she knew that her best friend had moved to Junon with her father, she had hoped that maybe she had come back to visit her mother during the rally. But Aerith was in Junon, that was for certain. Zack looked pretty lonely, though he wore a proud smile on his face, joking around and partying like nothing was wrong, even though it was clear that something was indeed eating away at him.

Johnny was doing his best to cheer up Zack but to no avail. Cloud tried too, again, no results. Zack was just so hurt by the absence of his woman, it was clear than that no matter what they did, that they would not be able to cheer him up. At least not on that day. Zack still had Aerith's number, Tifa was sure that he was going to call Aerith as soon as the race ended.

"Ten minutes!" Shouted a short dumpy boy. All the racers competing quickly mounted their bikes and took their positions in the starting line. Tifa saw that Cloud and Zack were all the way in the back; they were the last two in the final row. Tifa looked on worriedly, she began to doubt their chance at winning first and or second place.

It was then that she noticed Cloud's eyes on her, he was smiling at her. Her faith in him was instantly restored, she knew that he would do it, that he would take first place and claim the prize money. He was the Crazy Wolf after all.

The count-down began.

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1…

"Go!" A tall scantily clad girl shouted. The bikes then went zooming passed the girl. Off the boys went into the horizon, their lights fading slowly as a dust trail was left in their wake. The spectators cheered, although gone from sight. There were human monitors out on the hills and Mountains, recording the competitors as they passed the check points. Tifa watched the action take place from Johnny's cell phone, someone was sending him the video live.

Both Johnny and Tifa gasped as they witnessed Zack crash into another biker, number forty six, Zack regained balance and sped past forty six. Tifa sighed in relief, luckily Zack had not fallen off of the bike. The video stream than changed to a different human monitor, Tifa saw Cloud now. He was in the middle, the video quality was poor and taken too far away, but she knew that it was her boyfriend, he was the only one with blond hair.

Tifa cried out when she saw three bikers come at him, each crashing into Cloud from his sides, just like with what had happened with Zack and number forty six. Tifa could only imagine the glare that Cloud probably wore on his face. She knew Cloud too well, he would be gritting his teeth, and would probably be scrunching up his nose, and he would gun the speed. That was how Cloud rode, always at top speed and without mercy to other competitors.

How he managed to control his Fenrir at the outrageous speed he raced at was a mystery to her. Tifa gripped her knuckles tightly whispering the words "Come on Cloud" as Johnny began to sweat nervously, he was rooting for his pals, as were Biggs and Billy, Wedge had ran off to talk to some girl. Of course that went unnoticed.

"Come on Zack!" Chanted Billy, he was watching from his own phone now, Biggs cursed loudly, announcing that someone tried an unfair maneuver on Zack. This momentarily distracted Tifa and Johnny, both pissed at the fact that someone was trying to cheat and possibly injure Zack. Biggs assured them that Zack had zoomed past the cheater and the cheater had been knocked of course.

"Cloud's in the lead!" Biggs yelled suddenly, he saw it on Billy's phone. Tifa lit up inside, happy to hear that her man was leading the boys.

"They're coming back! Any minute now!" Billy shut his phone as did Johnny, the four than raced over to the sidelines, the seconds passed slowly as the four of them chanted for their boys. Out of the blue, the dirt was flying up towards the sky, and forty nine bikes came racing towards the finish line. The crowd cheered loudly

Tifa ran towards the lines, she smiled when she saw the ringleader holding up Cloud's arm.

"Winner! First place Crazy wolf!" the Ringleader yelled out to the crowd which erupted with thundering woops and chants. Zack came in second, but it was alright with him. Zack and Cloud exchanged congratulatory hand-shakes and hugged. In that masculine way that boys hug, with hands patting their backs proudly.

Tifa ran up and threw herself into Cloud's embrace, she was so happy for him!. Zack and the guys hooted teasingly

"We got us a free show!" Johnny added crudely. Which made Tifa and Cloud separate quickly; both blushing brightly. The race was over, but the partying was not. As always there was still a large group left behind, radios were blasting loudly, drinks were brought out and couples were dancing together, hugging tightly, a few couples were making out.

Since it was out in an open field outside of the city jurisdiction, there would be no cops arriving anytime soon to break up the festivities. Usually these parties went on until the wee hours of the morning, but neither Cloud or Tifa would stick around until then. After three hours, the two were ready to go.

Cloud and Tifa said goodbye to Zack and the gang, and began to head back into town.

It began to pour, Cloud slowed down so that he would not crash, he had never been in an accident on his bike, but he was not about to take any chances with his girl riding with him. Tifa's house was forty five miles away from the city border, his was only twenty minutes away.

Cloud grimaced, the rain was getting heavier, He knew the roads would not be safe, they'd be extremely slippery, He hoped that Zack and the guys would get home safely. Cloud could not help but worry about Tifa's safety as well, this is why he was prompted to ask when they were at a stop light.

"My place isn't that far from here, You can stay with me until the rain clears...if it's okay with you?" Cloud asked her, his eyes innocent and not deceitful in any way. Tifa had never been asked that question, she had never been to a boys house before. Not on her own anyway. Back then, she had not thought of what could happen, what might occur if alone with her boyfriend whom she had been away from the whole summer.

Back then, it was just a simple innocent stop at his house to avoid an accident. If she had known what would happen between them after that night, maybe she would have said no. Maybe.

Cloud had a garage door opener, his mother had just had one installed. Both carried a switch on them for their own convenience. Cloud pushed the button, guiding his roaring fenrir into the safety of the garage. Turning off the engine. The couple bolted from their seats on the bike.

"This way." Instructed Cloud grabbing Tifa's hand in the process. She had never been to his house before, It was an interesting to see where Cloud lived. His place was smaller than her house, it was two stories, but smaller than her house, he had only one living room in his house and two bathrooms, there were only two bedrooms in the house. Tifa's house had three living areas and six bedrooms, but she liked Cloud's house much more, it was cozy and warm, very friendly. She felt that upon entering the kitchen, Tifa felt her energy begin to drain suddenly. Shivering. Tifa brought her arms up to her chest; in a vain effort to warm herself up, she noticed Cloud do the same thing, except he probably felt a slighter draft as he had worn a sleeveless blue shirt.

"We should get out of these clothes." Tifa spoke up. Cloud turned in her direction sharply, shock clear in his eyes. Tifa brought the tip of her fingers to her pale shivering lips, her icy cold cheeks warming up slightly with a rosy pink blush.

"I didn't mean it like that!" she added quickly. Tifa had not meant for her suggestion to come off as dirty in any way. "I just meant...that we should change clothes, we could catch a cold." Tifa looked downwards.

She noticed one other detail.

The rain had matted their clothes so close to their bodies that the fabric now clung like a second skin, looking up Tifa noticed Cloud staring. She was wearing a blue sweater, and nothing else underneath except her bra, its outline visible now thanks to the rain. Tifa gasped and quickly covered herself, she berated herself in her head for not wearing that white spaghetti strap like she had originally planned on wearing, but it seemed alright at the time when she had dressed herself for the party, how was she to know that there would be a storm tonight?.

"I don't have any girl clothes...I think my mom's clothes would be a bad idea to take out of her room, she would notice. You want to wear some of mine? I have a pair of shorts that you can tie around the middle with the elastic?" mumbled Cloud, averting his eyes away from Tifa's matted clothing. From the tone in his voice she could tell that he was nervous.

"That sounds great." Tifa smiled at him, hoping that it would ease the tension somehow. Thankfully it did, Cloud relaxed his arms and facial expression.

"I'll just run up and grab them for you, wait here okay?" Cloud strode across the kitchen and into the living room. Tifa watched him ascend the stairs from the kitchen table. Tifa felt her heart speed up at the sight of him climbing that staircase in those wet clothes. He was a young man, with a wonderful body, Cloud was only sixteen soon to be seventeen, but his body was already maturing to that of a mature man, strong muscular arms. A well sculpted stomach, one that you could just stare at for hours and wonder if it was photo shopped or not.

He was just...for lack of a better term, and although somewhat shallow. He was just hot.

Tifa took in a few deep breaths, maybe it was the setting, The fact that they were alone did not help ease her mind. Upstairs. Cloud was scouring his closet and dresser drawers in search of the shirt and shorts he had promised Tifa. The shorts he had not worn in years, which is why he was so set on getting them for his girl. His mind was racing.

He had stared at Tifa's chest, really stared. Not that he had not before, it was hard not to notice how well developed his girlfriend was, but he had never seen her like that. He knew that she had noticed his eyes on her, and that made him nervous. Would she think less of him now? Cloud hoped that he had not offended her in any way-course she had a right to be angry if he had. Girls don't appreciate it when boys stare at their breasts. Well, most girls didn't.

Changing out of his own damp clothing. The blond raced back to his girl as fast as his feet would carry him. The beautiful smile that glossed Tifa's lips warmed him up on the inside, she appeared grateful, so it made him happy. After she had changed, the two settled on the living room sofa. The rain had not yet died down, their clothes were upstairs in the dryer. So all there was left to do was sit down and wait out the storm and the dryer.

After making a quick call to Yuffie. Tifa began to lighten up, Yuffie had her hoard of girls over already, so she was not alone at home. Yuffie assured her that there were no boys and that there were no boys heading over later on in the night, and Tifa was relieved to hear that. She knew that Yuffie was telling the truth, for if there had been any boys over there Yuffie would have been giggling on the line.

The two watched TV for a while after that. There wasn't a whole lot on cable that night, so they settled on a crime show that looked promising. It was not as good as either had hoped. With nothing on. Cloud ended up turning off the television.

Annoyed, Cloud slammed the remote down on a nearby table, and brought his left hand up to his head, he heard Tifa laugh, provoking him to sit up straight.

"Your so cute when you do that" by the dumb founded look that Cloud threw at her, Tifa knew that she had to explain. "When your frustrated, you run your hand across your hair like that. It's cute." Tifa said again, her face formed a slightly wicked grin.

"Is that the only thing you find endearing about me? Do I not have any other cute qualities?"

"You have many." they laughed.

Clouds face calmed, he smiled. He looked at her nervously his eyes downcast. He studied her, Tifa was comfortably resting her head on the sofa, her posture was relaxed with her knees curled up to her chest…she looked really cute. Even with the oversized t-shirt that she had borrowed from him and the baggy shorts…she was still amazingly adorable.

Tifa was studying Cloud as well, she had never seen him outside of his street or school clothes, Cloud had changed into lounge pants and a black wife beater showing off his well sculpted biceps. She had never seen him like this, so at ease…so comfortable.

"You-you look really pretty tonight Tifa" Cloud pursed his lips together "I don't know why…but seeing you like this…it's just so nice."

"Cloud..." Tifa could not find a proper response, her eyes glosses dreamingly. What could she say to him? Maybe it was because of how out of the blue his comment seemed to be. The only thing she could do to respond was to kiss him on the cheek,. The expression in his eyes changed, they were soft, sweet, but almost needing.

He kissed her, innocently at first. A second kiss followed, and then a third, before they knew it they were in one another s embrace, Their lips pressed together lustfully, that they fell back onto the sofa. Cloud gently pushed Tifa onto the cushions allowing his weight to fall on her, Tifa's leg sensuously wrapped around Cloud's leg. This was new to her, she had only seen this in the movies, She felt Cloud's shaking hands wander underneath her shirt. Tifa was amazed by Cloud's bold action, but she did not stop him, that tiny voice in her head did not seem to want to come in and disrupt her by telling her that this was wrong, that they were too young.

Cloud's conscience didn't seem to want to come in to play either. Maybe that is why, they went as far as they did.

"Tifa..." Cloud sighed breathlessly, the heavy make out session had taken his breath away "I don't want to do this here..." he held her hand, Tifa knew what he meant. She could have said no, he could have too. But neither stopped to think of what would happen, instead they shyly walked upstairs together, hand in hand; to where Cloud's room awaited them.

It was her first time and much to Tifa's surprise it had been Cloud's too. He had not informed her that he was a virgin until after they had slept together, it was awkward just laying there side by side. Neither had an expression on their face, perhaps they had both been stunned at how they had actually gone through with it. Tifa certainly was.

Tifa half expected Cloud to send her out of his room, and out of his life. Cloud only looked at her, a tiny smile formed on his lips, an expression that she returned. They did not leave that bed until morning; long after the rain had stopped.

A sharp nudge from Elli is what ripped the brunette out from the past and back to the present. Tifa gave her a look that said: what's the big idea?. A forced Sixty degree turn answered this, and her stomach churned.

Tifa saw Cloud walking across the courtyard, the rain was beating on him but it did not seem to phase him in the slightest. The box he was carrying was covered by a thick white towel, as to avoid damage. Her boyfriend walking in the rain was not what urked her though. It was the girl running along side him.

Touching his arm...

* * *

it's done! -falls to a heap on the floor- between writing this, and going to work i'm exhausted, but i love my job, i get money tee hee!. I'm not quite sure how i did on this chapter, i kind of rushed it, grrr, me and my self harshness. I need to get started on chapter thirteen, though i have many wicked things written down alread for the next three chapters.

**Loaf**- you can email me now, I m so dumb, i forgot that i had blocked my email. Lol. It's um now, i 'd love to hear from you!.

**Shade of the Raven**- am that predictable? Teehee!. Stay tuned there is more suspense to come, mwhahaha! - cough- hahah! -smiles-

**Dynasty Warriors**- I don't think anyone likes Nikki or Jesse right now, but don't worry there gonna get whats coming to them. -evil grin-

**XfamousXLastXWordsX**- your very welcome! -smiles- I hope you enjoyed this chapter too, please review again, would love to hear what you have to say about the next few chapter i have planned.

**XxKoeyxX**-glad you love it! I didn't think anyone would find it funny as I did, but then i read your review! Your awesome!.

**Ch0knat**- -hugs you- your the greatest! Papayas rock too!. If you feel sorry for rufus, wait till you read the part I wrote about him at the dance, oh its awful! -grins evily-. Cloud and Tifa are going to face huge obstacles, as for them seperating... it could happen, but not in the way you think. I'm so ebil! I'm going to go read your story now! It's been so long!.

**Lady of the night99**- thank you so much Lady O!. I have a lot of plans for Cloud and Tifa, just hope I get to write it all down. Time is not on my side. -noooo!-

**Kait**- there is so much more I have planned for this story, lets just say, that if you hate Nikki and Jesse. Your going to want to beat up a certain person a little later on hahaha! Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed this chapter!.

**Bookworm0492**- heheh. It could be Yuffie (suspect n.1!) or Rufus (n.2) or quite possibly...Aerith! That person will be revealed at the end of the next chapter, and that person will be the only one who knows aside from one other person who just suspects something is wrong. Woo! The turks will be i ps thanks for pointing that out with Elena, better correct that!.

**Spacegal9**- finally back! I hope the chapter made up for lost time. It's awesome to see how into the you are, makes me want to keep this story going for a hundred chapters O . O . Jesse and Niki are getting whats coming to them, and Rufus...well just three chapters left till we get to that part. yay!

**Rend**- REEEEEND! -glomps you- where have you been? I've missed you!. I'm glad to see you back on FF . Net, and I thank you for your kind words they mean a lot to me. Please don't leave again, the site feels empty without you updating!.

**Yanane-ShinRa**- you just made me realize something...cloud is seventeen and a sophomore -dramatic music plays- how could i have missed that all this time? Aaaahhh!. I guess i'll have to go back and rewrite him as a junior and Zack and Aerith as seniors...-sigh-. Thanks for helping me realize that, I hope you enjoy the story and thank you so much for adding me to your favorites!.

By the way everyone! I'm on myspace! The link to is on my profile where it says homepage, it's set to private so you'll have to add me to see the actual page, and if you add me you'll be able to harrass me into posting new chapters with ease! Yay!

have a nice day everyone!

Love

Rina


	13. Cat fight, Cats eye

-Chapter 13-

"Cat Fight,Cat's Eye."

Aerith, Ellie, and Tifa stood in their places. Their eyes wide and inquisitive. Ellie was biting down on her lip trying her best not to say anything. Aerith herself was unsure of what to say. Tifa on the other felt a wave of jealousy flow over her. Cloud was _her_ boyfriend, he was the father of _her _baby, no one knew about the baby. But everyone in motor club _did _know that she was Cloud's girlfriend, and that they had been dating for over a year!.

Who was this girl to come in and grab onto Cloud like that? Who the hell did this chick think she was? Tifa gritted her teeth angrily, her nose wrinkling up in anger. Tifa followed the girl with her eyes, Cloud seemed confused from what she could see. He also looked incredibly irritated. The girl noticed it too. Not that it stopped her from touching him, from rubbing his muscular arms and wrapping her arms around his left bicep.

"That's a new girl." Ellie spoke up "She's a transfer from _Tetra reform school,_ I've seen her hanging around after school during M-Club get together s. She's a total skank and Biker groupie."

"Ellie..." Aerith whispered softly, Aerith knew that whatever Ellie said at this point would only hurt and anger Tifa beyond all belief.

"Oh...I was just..."Ellie stopped mid-sentence, she did not know what to say now.

A silence fell over them. No one moved, uncertain of what to make of this situation, what to do next? Run over and confront that girl? Tell her to keep her mitts off of him ? That this young man was taken?. Tifa could have run over and smacked that girl hard in the face. In fact she was tempted to do just that, she felt the urge in her fists. Yet what she did stunned even her, she turned around and walked away. Both Aerith and Ellie 's mouths dropped in surprise.

Ellie was at Tifa's side, questioning her why she would just choose to ignore this. Tifa kept silent, closing her eyes tightly she stopped in her tracks momentarily and took in a deep breath. On the inside she was fuming. Tifa felt as if she were about to explode. Yet she kept it all in. Tifa opened her eyes and smiled at Ellie.

"You say that she is a loose girl, right?" Tifa spoke softly, Ellie nodded "I know Cloud, I trust him. I know him, he's not the type to go and fall for a girl like her." Tifa side stepped Ellie and headed down the hall Ellie and Aerith watched Tifa as she walked down the corridor and around the nearest corner

"Wow, I would have figured that she would have gone ballistic on that girl." Ellie said in a hushed tone. Looking back towards Aerith, Ellie noticed a smile form on the lovely green eyed girl's face.

"She has no reason too." Aerith nodded towards the courtyard. The transfer student from _Tetra _was yelling at Cloud, Cloud looked at the girl; annoyed. Cloud shook his head and left the girl standing in the rain. The girl screeched and stalked off toward a nearby classroom.

Tifa was right, he was not that kind of guy.

.

Cloud dropped the box full of decorations near the stage. He was drenched from head to toe, so he looked towards Johnny for some sort of towel.

"What am I your wife?" Johnny snorted. Johnny gave Cloud a towel none the less, Zack had ordered the group to bring a few from the locker rooms earlier that day. Knowing well that someone might drop something and make a mess.

Cloud had made a mess by going out in the rain. Zack instructed Cloud to take a seat until he was dry enough to get back to decorating. Johnny was keeping him company, as was Biggs. Both were still recovering from the ladder incident that had occurred no less than twenty minutes ago.

"How's your back Biggs?" asked Cloud, trying to keep them entertained.

"Hurts, but it's not as painful as looking at your ugly mug." Biggs snickered. Johnny grinned. Cloud quirked his eyebrow, showing Biggs and Johnny that he found the remark amusing.

"Really? I would imagine having another man land on me would be a little more agonizing, I mean he landed on your butt didn't he? I didn't know you guys went that way" the blond remarked.

Both Biggs and Johnny's mouths dropped in awe. Burn!. They had not expected Cloud to say something like that, it was actually a pretty good insult too!. Whenever Cloud would ever try to _burn_ someone, his insult usually fell short. Cloud was good at many things, but trash talking was not one of them. A guy couldn't be good at everything.

"Holy crap! I can't believe you actually came up with a good one!. You suck at lighting fires!." Said Biggs. Who quickly ducked to the floor as Cloud had thrown his wet towel at him. Biggs hit the floor with a loud thud, a howl escaped him and everyone in the gym stopped to see who was getting tortured.

"Oh! My back!. You suck Cloud! You made me duck on purpose!" Biggs whined, the towel had fallen on him anyway. The attempt to dodge it had gone in vain. Forcing a laugh out of Johnny, Cloud, and the rest of the motor club.

"I hate you guys." Biggs mumbled. Taking his seat once more as the laughter began to die down. Zack was scolding everyone in attendance for halting production like that; Zack wanted thirty percent of this project finished before heading home for the day. Distractions like that annoyed the motor club president greatly.

"No more screwing around guys!. We have to get this done TODAY! We don't have much time till the twelfth. So let's get this done pronto!" Zack clapped his hands loudly and everyone did indeed get back to work. Zack was acting differently today, the side lined friends noticed this.

"Wow, notice the vein on Zack's neck? I think it's about to pop." Johnny pointed in Zack's direction. Indeed Zack did appear as if he were under a lot of stress. It was a strange sight for the brood, since Zack was usually such a carefree individual. Cloud felt himself relating to Zack's situation, except that he was a tad on the serious side.

It's funny how a being responsible for such a huge event could change a person like that. Being under pressure can do that. But Zack had a party to plan. Cloud's predicament; in no way equaled up to that, it surpassed it. Here he had a child's life to worry about, not some shin dig.

"Hey! buddy you okay?" said Biggs. Cloud had zoned out (again) in public. He was doing a lot of that lately. Even at work. One time in front of Barret!. Cid had been told of this, Cid had recommended Cloud take some sort of energy drink; that maybe lack of sleep was responsible for his being out of it.

Indeed he was losing a lot of sleep. But he thinking about the future did stress him out, he did not know how things would work out once the baby was born. At least he was sharp while on his fenrir, he needed to stay sharp while out on deliveries. He had no record of ever getting into an accident, a record he wanted to keep spotless.

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" Jade, one of the motor club girls hollered at the top of her lungs as she sprinted into the gym. The sudden wail alerted Cloud, and the rest of the group, distracting many from whatever project they were busy with. Cloud, Johnny and Biggs jumped up from their seats, looking towards Jade for further information. It was the very agitated Zack who ran over to the girl and demanded to know who was in the middle of this fight.

"It's Tifa! And that girl Nicki! Tifa is wailin' on that girl big time!" Jade answered hurriedly. The blood in Cloud's face drained upon hearing his girlfriend's name, whatever feeling he had in him went numb as his feet began to move, without a word he was dashing out the door with Johnny and Biggs close behind. He heard Jade faintly in the background, saying something about the lunchroom, that they were fighting in the lunchroom. Her voice was drowned out by the sounds of dozens of shoes slamming on the gym eager to see what the commotion was all about.

Cloud could only think of one thing. Getting to her before the baby got hurt.

.

Moments before Jade's announcement in the gym. Tifa had been quietly walking down the ghostly corridors of Nomura high, her head was spinning and her insides were churning. Though she had assured her friends that she was alright and that she trusted Cloud and knew that he would not cheat on her. She still felt that strong rush of adrenaline that just told her to go over and smack some sense into the Tetra girl-for trying to move in on her boyfriend. Tifa knew that she needed some time to clear her head before going back to join the motor club in the gym. She wished that she had a punching bag nearby, that certainly would have helped greatly.

Tifa was visibly shaken, and she knew that upon entering the gym that a storm of girls would just come over and ask her what was wrong. Fake sympathy, that's what she called it. A lot of girls often gave her that in an effort to spread some sort of gossip. Blather she did not need.

She figured walking it off would calm her down. Tifa decided to give it at least fifteen minutes before heading back, she figured that would be enough time to simmer down and rejoin her friends with a clear head. She did not want to make Cloud panic either, knowing him-he would probably quit working on the gym and insist on taking her home. Tifa felt that she had distracted Cloud enough these days. No need to make him worry about her any more.

Walking past the cafeteria she heard voices. Instinct made her turn her attention towards her right, where she saw Jessie and Nicki. She saw Jade, a motor club girl in the back trying to lift a box full of posters. Jade was busy and without a care in the world, Jesse and Nicki on the other hand looked quite heated.

"I just saw Cloud out in the courtyard, that slut from Tetra was all over him!." Nicki fumed.

"She had her arms all over my man? Er! I hate her!, I hate her and Tifa!." Fumed Jesse, her lips pouty and eyebrows scrunched into a scowl. To which Tifa's face dropped. Tifa felt her blood curdle once more, that girl from tetra and now this? It didn't help that she was already emotional from being pregnant, in fact it heightened her current mood and at last the brunette had reached her breaking point, as the words that Jesse had muttered repeated over and over. Her man? Her man? Where the hell did Jesse come off calling Cloud hers?.

"She's just a big slut, she is almost like Tifa, only I think Tifa is much worse." Nicki added mindlessly, she was about to add to it when upon glancing up she saw Tifa standing in the door way, red faced and her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"Hm...Guess you heard us didn't you slut?." Nicki hissed icily.

"Maybe." Tifa said through clenched teeth. Never in her life had she been so...so...pissed off! "You think I'm a slut?...huh?...well everyone else does. But Cloud doesn't think that, and that's all that matters to me." Tifa felt her body shake uncontrollably. Last year she had been branded a slut by Rufus Shinra's admirers, and here a year later she was being called one again and to her face!

Tifa knew that she was still being called names. But it still stung, being called such a degrading word, who did this girl think she was to insult her like this?

"Of course." Nicki snorted "The Crazy Wolf likes you, for now. But we know you don't love him, your using him like you used Rufus! And as soon as someone better comes along you're going to dump him too!" Nicki spat. Jesse's smug expression that she had worn only moments ago was now non-existent now wearing a mask of disbelief, Jesse could not believe that Nicki was saying these things to Tifa.

Tifa's eyes watered. She fought back the heavy flow of tears that wanted to poor out of her sockets, she did not want Nicki to get that satisfaction. But Tifa did not want to back down. She was sick and tired of girls like Nicki, spreading rumors, lies and doubts about her dedication to Cloud. Girls who believed Rufus Shinra's bogus story about the break up from last year, she was sick of it!.

"I went out with Rufus...because he kept asking me out...I didn't want a boyfriend but he insisted on at least one date so I agreed to it." Tifa's voice quaked, she was on the verge of breaking down in tears but she continued to fight them back, she would not allow herself to let this girl break her down now. "I broke up with him because I got picked on and he did nothing to help me when the girls attacked me...But no matter what I say...girls like you will just keep believing him won't you? Why? Because He is rich? Because of his status? Because you guys wanted him for yourselves?" Tifa shouted that last part out. She had kept this in her for almost a year, it was only a matter of time before it would come out in the open. It could have been her hormones pushing her to it, the events of the day weren't exactly jolly either.

Both Jesse and Nicki were stunned with Tifa's outburst. But Nicki would not back down, Nicki was not the type of girl to back away from any sort of fight.

"You're a slut! You need to stop using Cloud and making up stories about Rufus! You have Cloud following you around like a dog, you have him waiting on you like some sort of servant! You're a user and you need to stop it! Cloud is way too good for you and he could get someone way better!" Nicki fought on, though she had no real reason to call out Tifa about why Cloud was so attentive as of late.

"You don't know what is going on between us! You don't know me or Cloud! So stop acting like you know what is good for him. You are not his damn keeper!" Tifa shot back. She paced herself and thought carefully before she spoke her next words. She did not want to blurt out that she was pregnant, but lord knew she wanted too. "You don't know what the hell we are going through! You don't know why he is the way he is right now. But it's none of your business anyway so quit judging us! Go on about your life and quit meddling in our affairs and stop judging us!"

"I think I know enough to judge _you_! You Damn slut!" Nicki walked forward and shoved Tifa.

"Don't touch me…" Tifa quivered as Nicki glared, Tifa looked towards the corner of the lunchroom and saw Jade, who had stopped dead in her tracks to stare at the situation before her, her eyes were huge and Tifa saw that Jade's hands were shaking. This was so embarrassing. She wanted this to end…she wanted everyone to stop staring at her like this, she did not want to be bullied anymore.

"Leave me alone…" Tifa took several deep breathes. Nicki scoffed and shoved her again. Hard.

"Or what? Huh!" Nicki shoved her once more. This one was enough to force Tifa to step back.

"Stop that!." Tifa grimaced, she was trembling she did not know what she would do if this kept up.

"What'll you do?" she pushed Tifa once again "What will you do? Huh? Slut? What are you gonna do about it sl-" Nicki was cut off as Tifa finally retaliated. The brunette moved forward and with all her might pushed Nicki as hard as she could. The red head went flying back towards the nearest table, crashing into a seat that fell over along with the girl.

"Nicki!" Jesse gasped and ran to her friends side. Tifa stopped and looked at her hands surprised with what she had done. Nicki who was not flat on her rear looked up at the brunette and seethed with rage, her face red with embarrassment.

"I-...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" Tifa stuttered "I'm really sorry!." Tifa apologized over and over, she meant it. Though Nicki's words had hurt. She truly meant it. Tifa turned her back to leave hoping to avoid any further altercation with this girl. Something that would not be.

"You Bitch!" Nicki sprang up to her feet and launched herself at Tifa. Her hand reached for Tifa's long hair, pulling it back hard forcing a sharp scream from Tifa's lips. Jesse ran over, and tried to get in between the girls. She hated Tifa, but she did not want this!

"Stop it! Stop it!" Jesse shouted over and over. But Nicki would not let go, her hold was strong and she wanted to make the brunette suffer. In the scuffle, Tifa bum rushed her entire body against Nicki, hoping that it would shock the girl into letting go. In that she was successful as both Nicki and Jesse went falling towards the cafeteria floor.

Tifa stood up grabbing at her scalp, it burned with pain, in that moment she wished that she had tied her hair in a bun to avoid this sort of thing. She was not allowed to think any longer as Nicki pushed Jesse away and was back on her feet. Nicki's right hand balled into a fist, She swung forward aiming for Tifa's flat stomach.

With Tifa expertise in Zangan-ryu she easily dodged, but barely, Nicki had almost struck her in the belly! Tifa's eyes burned with anger , that bitch had almost hit her stomach! Her baby could have been hurt! Nicki could have killed her son or daughter. At that moment, all logic went out the window, Tifa Lockhart was no longer the sweet and composed honor roll student.

She was out for blood now.

"You wanna die!" Tifa screamed suddenly her eyes searing with tears "You wanna die?" and she was on her pulling Nicki's hair she smashed her shoulder into the other girl, momentarily knocking Nicki off balance, Tifa felt some of Nicki's hair rip out as she pulled back her left hand and balled her fist and began to punch her in the face, no slaps or pulled punches, she was going all out. Jesse screamed, as did Nicki, the screams drowned out Jade's footsteps as she ran out of the cafeteria to tell Zack. Tifa felt Jesse's hands on her, trying to pull her off Nicki. Tifa would not have it and with quickness she nudged Jesse who fell back easily.

The world around Tifa blurred as she pushed Nicki to the floor, pinning her down by straddling her stomach. Nicki tried to fight back immediately realizing her error in underestimating the petite brunette who over powered her with hard punches to the face. Tifa was a trained martial artists, she had been training for years. It was only clear that she would have the upper hand. Nicki covered her face and screamed. Tifa at this point had failed to realize that Nicki was no longer fighting back, and continued to hit the girl, not even hearing the thundering footsteps that echoed into the cafeteria.

"Get her off me!" Get off of me!" Nicki howled "Get her of me!"

"Tifa! Stop! Stop it right now!" Tifa could not make out who's voice it was until she had been pulled off of the red faced Nicki, her face swelling from the hits to the face. Tifa was still shaking all over even after she was pulled away from the fight. The world seemed hazy as the lockers in the hall seemed to whirl by and the chanting crowd seemed to die in the background.

Only after she was out in the courtyard did she realize that it was Cloud who had pulled her away from Nicki. Tifa then noticed that her shirt was torn on the sleeve and that her skirt had been torn on the side.

"Tifa! Tifa!" Cloud was shaking her "What's gotten into you? What have you done!" Cloud demanded, his tone harsh, the look on his face said it all. "Tifa, you could have hurt the baby!" he shouted he had never raised his voice at Tifa in such a way "What were you thinking! I know you don't like Nicki, but that's no reason to endanger our child! What if she hit you! You could have had a _miscarriage_!"

"I...I don't know...I'm sorry...I don't know what got into me." Tifa spoke in a daze, tears were streaming down her face. "She shoved me...she just...she kept calling me a slut and...I don't know...I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!" Tifa cried. Ashamed of her actions. She knew that no matter what explanation she gave she would not be able to justify her beating of Nicki. There was no way that she could take it back "She almost punched me in the stomach." She was shaking violently now "and I just lost it...I'm sorry!" over and over she apologized.

Cloud's arms were around her, her face cried into his chest, his mind was in a tailspin, Tifa's vague explanation left him wondering. Instantly he was on Tifa's side, quickly regretting yelling at her only seconds ago. Tifa was not the type to get in a fight, but still he felt a need to hear the full story. Had Nicki attacked Tifa first?. Did Nicki really aim for Tifa's stomach?. If so than there was now a new name to add on his hit list. For that could of endangered his girlfriend and unborn child.

First he had to calm Tifa down. If he wanted to hear the full story, and so Cloud kissed the top of her forehead.

"Tifa its okay, calm down before you end up having the baby here and now." Cloud hugged her tightly, the rain pouring on them dramatically. A twig cracked. Both Tifa and Cloud turned, someone had heard. The baby, they had heard them talk about the baby.

Cloud felt his breath escape his body, he turned frightfully pale and cold as a new pair of eyes stared blankly at him and at Tifa.

Vincent Valentine.

He had heard it all.

* * *

It...is done...-cries- it's been so long since i've written. I hope it turned out ok. I know it's been months. But i hope that some of you are still reading. I'm really sorry if it's sloppy. It's been awhile and my jobs taken up most of my time...

Thank You guys for your patience. And please review.

Love

Rina.


	14. Responsibilities

WOO! This is a very long chapter, the longest one I've ever written. So be warned, lots of mumbo jumbo going on. Hope this makes up for the two months I was gone, I have a lot of time of from work now, so expect another long chapter soon!.

Cloudy Tifa

Chapter 14 "responsibilities"

Following the incident in the cafeteria. Zack, after being confronted by his cousin Vincent had to force the motor club to halt production on the school dance. Also instructing the entire group to leave campus. Everyone in attendance had complied, though many awed in disappointment. Mainly. because, the motor club wanted to know the outcome of the catfight and; who was going to be punished.

The only people allowed to stay after Vincent's arrival; were: Cloud, Tifa, Nicki, Jesse, and Zack. Aerith and Ellie left with the rest of the club. Aerith looked visibly upset, and with good reason. She was worried. Worried for Tifa mostly, her close friend of over two years had never looked so upset. Aerith had never even seen Tifa yell at her own stepsister Yuffie. And wondered what had made the brunette snap.

Still, Aerith had a pretty good idea.

Aerith, along with her boyfriend Zack, and Tifa's boyfriend Cloud had become increasingly protective of Tifa. Especially after last years bullying that had gotten way out of hand. Aerith knew, that there were still girls at school that were out for blood- girls who wanted to give Tifa a hard time here and there.

The bullying was not as bad as last years. Thank goodness. But Aerith had been suspicious of Nicki and Jesse. In fact-Aerith had warned Zack about the two girls and their intentions toward Cloud and their disdain toward Tifa. Jesse had a secret crush on Cloud. It was not a very well kept one, as almost everyone in the motor club knew about it.

It was a well-known fact that; last year during the time that Cloud and Tifa had broken up. Cloud had shown up for the Snow Flake festival alone, well dragged there actually-by Zack and the gang. Aerith was at the dance with Zack, so she was there to witness the slow dance between Jesse and Cloud. Cloud- who appeared visibly upset that day over the break up with Tifa. Accepted Jesse's invitation to dance, only out of politeness, as Aerith was later told by Cloud himself.

During the festival, Jesse had attempted to kiss Cloud. A kiss, which Cloud promptly dodged, by turning his head towards the table his friends sat at. Aerith remembered how embarrassed he looked, later after the festival ended. It was Aerith who had comforted Cloud, who cried over his girlfriend. Cloud felt guilty over dancing with Jesse, because he had promised Tifa that he would take her to the dance.

That failed kiss ate at Jesse. So much so that she complained to Nicki, who assured Jesse that he would have kissed her back had it not been for Billy and Johnny hooting and laughing at the pair when they had danced. Aerith knew about this from Ellie, who liked to gossip with the other girls in the motor club.

The false ridicule, that Nicki blamed the failed kiss on, was nothing more than Wedge spilling punch over his white trousers. Johnny and Billy were hooting, because Wedge had stood up wiggling to dry himself. Aerith remembered, the guys were laughing at Wedge not Cloud. And if anything, this Nicki was reinforcing false hope in a girl that would have, and could have moved on from her crush on Cloud, a guy that saw her as no more than a friend.

But that Nicki, she was a volatile girl who cared nothing for Jesse's feelings. Nicki (in Aerith's opinion) was a girl who just wanted to rattle a few cages. Nicki had mentioned a few times how she would like to break up Cloud and Tifa. The golden couple of Nomura High- the couple that many, many jealous girls were trying to break apart. Nicki made it known that she wanted Cloud with Jesse.

For that reason alone Aerith disliked Nicki. In fact, she had asked Zack to ban Nicki from the club, as she was not a real member but a guest of Jesse's. Zack, being a fair guy, tried to assure Aerith that he could keep it under control, and that he could not ban Nicki. As it would violate the number one rule of Motor Club, that rule being that the club was to be open to anyone.

Zack now wished that he had listened to his girl, than maybe this whole fight could have been avoided. But it was too late for that now. Before parting with Aerith, Zack gave his cute green-eyed girl a reassuring hug, and kiss on the lips. Zack smiled his trademark "it's ok" grin-and promised to help out Tifa in any way that he could. Perhaps he could talk Vincent into letting the girls off the hook.

Aerith, who smiled, hugged him back. Smiling. She had faith that he could, and with that hope she left campus with Ellie.

Secretly, after she had left. Zack doubted himself. He knew how his cousin Vincent was, Vincent was extremely professional, a real by the book kind of guy. Vincent took his job very seriously as a student teacher as he should. Vincent wanted to become a teacher, and Zack was sure he was not going to have a huge smudge on his record trying to help him out.

Despite this, Zack did his best to keep Cloud and Tifa's spirits up. Luckily, the Dean of students, and the principal had already left for the day. The only members of the Nomura High faculty that remained on campus were; security guards, school counselors, and the Principal's secretary. Only three schoolteachers remained, but they were in the staff room grading papers.

Vincent garnered several puzzled looks from his co-workers. Their eyes asked what was going on. He remained mum, while acquiring a private office at the end of the hall, while ushering Zack and his friends to the room. Vincent ordered Zack, Cloud and Tifa. To stand outside in the hall, while he spoke to Nicki and Jesse in private.

Both girls looked Shaken, Nicki more so. She had a huge bruise on her cheek, but nothing else, surprising, because Zack knew how tough Tifa was. After Nicki and Jesse were through the door, that closed behind them. Zack and his friends could hear the muffled voices of the two girls, and Vincent. But it was hard to make out exactly what they were saying.

So he did not bother to decipher what they were saying, it was a pointless effort, and it would be better to spend the next few minutes speaking to Cloud and Tifa.

Tifa eyes were red and puffy, Zack did not know why, When Vincent had retrieved her, with Cloud at her side earlier, and she had been in tears. Tears that were drying now after time that past, thankfully. Adrenaline rush could have been to blame for Tifa's outpour of emotion. Zack guessed that, since she had no scratches on her, only a torn skirt down the side. But that was all.

Zack knew that Tifa was not a violent person, but even he (an expert in reading people) could not explain her actions. He hoped to learn her reasons for fighting Nicki, besides the obvious one, because Tifa had gone through nearly two years of that sort of bullying that she now waved off. Though Tifa had stopped crying, she was still nervous looking, Zack could see this by looking at her scrunched eyebrows.

Which indicated that she feared something. Zack figured that maybe Tifa was afraid of getting detention, or being suspended. She was an honor student after all, that would look bad for her. But after glancing over at his best friend Cloud, The spiky haired Motor Club president believed that it was something much more serious that had her shaking.

Now he was getting nervous.

He had a feeling that there was more to this meeting with Vincent than the fight, and neither Cloud nor Tifa were speaking to him about it. Yet. Zack gulped, he had a feeling that he would find out more than he wanted to know-and soon. Cloud was holding Tifa's right hand in between both of his, securely, Cloud appeared as nervous as his brunette girlfriend.

Oh yeah! Zack knew something big was about to go down.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure Vincent will go easy on you Tifa." He lied, he was not sure, but Zack felt it his duty to comfort the pair. In Truth Zack was unsure of his ability to haggle with Vincent. Vincent was one of the few people who could turn him away, without feeling guilt.

"Thanks Zack." Tifa replied quietly, But in a thankful tone. Zack knew that was still fearful of Vincent.

"Zack…"Cloud spoke up, his tone stern. "Vincent isn't the type who would tell a secret, is he?" Cloud asked suddenly. This caught Zack off guard.

"I'm not sure…Why? Does Vincent know something about you guys?" Zack was curious as hell now. He waited for Cloud to go into detail about it, only to see the blond hesitate and look to his girlfriend with a look of guilt on his face. Tifa's eyes dropped and squeezed shut. Cloud in turn put his arm around her, and the two remained silent for the next fifteen minutes after.

Finally, Vincent re-emerged with Nicki and Jesse. Neither of the girls made eye contact with the trio in the hall. Instead, the two girls quietly walked past them and out the front door without further incident.

"Your three come in." Vincent ordered. The three walked in, single file line, with their heads downcast. Cloud led the chain, while holding Tifa's hand; Zack noticed that Cloud had not let go of Tifa…not once.

After taking their seats in the office. Vincent shut the huge oak door behind them, he then walked around a wooden desk that decorated the center of the office, with various plaque's and pictures. He began to speak.

"No one here is getting punished for what happened today. Though that fight you had in the cafeteria Miss Lockhart, should have earned you a detention." Vincent paused and cleared his throat; Zack's eyes were wide with surprise and relief. A smile even began to form on his face. But after looking at Cloud and Tifa, his smile dropped.

"I'm only a student teacher, I don't really have a say in this matter. I'm supposed to report something like this to my superior, but I'm going to let it slide. As long as everyone involved keeps quiet and avoids another fight like this one." Vincent spoke firmly "The two girls have agreed to keep quiet about this incident as I have".

Zack had not expected this, in fact he had expected to try and plead with his cousin. Although he was relieved that Tifa was off the hook. He wondered about what Vincent was going to do about the witnesses. At least twenty-five kids had seen Nicki and Tifa fight in the cafeteria. Word of the fight was bound to get out, what would Vincent do about that.

"This is where you come in, Zachary Fair." Vincent turned to Zack who sat up straight in his seat. "You are the club president, I'm sure revoke memberships to the Motor Club. So there fore your going to call up your friends, and you will tell them to keep quiet about this fight, or you will ban them from meetings. Understood? Take care of this immediately or else."

"Sure. I'll get right on it!" Zack responded light heartily, expecting to be excused soon, he was about to add to his sentence when Vincent Turned to Cloud and Tifa, his face firm and he said.

"Now you two. how far along are you in this pregnancy?".

-

Tifa Knew that Vincent was going to ask about the baby. Cloud did too. But Tifa had not expected Vincent to ask about the baby in front of Zack. One of the very people they had not wanted to know about the pregnancy. Suddenly, the past three months of secrecy seemed like a waste.

Zack was a good friend, but he was also a terrible gossip, whether he knew that he was or not. Zack was going to tell Aerith, Tifa Knew that he would. Zack rarely, ever, kept secrets from his girlfriend. Especially, one, about Aerith's best friends. Zack and Aerith were a very trusting couple, and keeping huge secrets was a big no-no in their relationship.

"Pregnant?…who's pregnant" Zack - who's expression resembled a dear caught in headlights-asked breathlessly. He turned too Tifa and Cloud, looking ever so puzzled as expected.

Tifa turned pale, she felt her lungs heave heavily from angst, prompting her squeeze even harder on Cloud's already reddening hand. Searching her mind for an excuse, a good lie to tell. She came to the realization that they had been caught, and it was time to explain, time to let the cat out of the bag.

Looking to her side, Cloud caught her gaze, he too appeared frightened and unsure of what to do. Damn. She had been hoping that he would help out with this, but at the moment, Tifa and Cloud realized exactly what they were now. A pair of frightened high school kids, with a baby on the way, confused, scared little kids. What would they do now?. What could they do except fess up.

Tearing away from Cloud's stare, Tifa sat up and let go of his hand. She took a deep breath before looking up at Vincent, who sat with his arms across his chest across from her, the desk in the middle of course. He was observing quietly; and from the look on his face, Tifa Knew that Vincent regretted bringing this up in front of Zack. Vincent must have thought that his cousin knew about the baby, he was Cloud's best friend and confidant, always attached at the hip with Cloud, so of course Vincent would assume that Zack knew.

"Who's pregnant?" Zack repeated. He appeared to be in a trance, as his voice was low and zombified. Vincent cleared his throat and looked over at Tifa. She nodded, she knew what to do.

"I am Zack. I'm having a baby with Cloud." Tifa answered meekly. "I'm almost eighteen weeks".

Cloud kept his head down. Vincent seemed surprised, most likely from her still, visibly trim, figure. Tifa did not appear as if she were three months along. In fact. She looked far from being pregnant. At first this had concerned her, no gaining weight was a bad thing, so she thought. But Tifa's worries were put to rest after reading several articles in a few books. That some women don't show well into their sixth month. And those babies still came out perfectly healthy.

At first Tifa had thought that she might have been wrong about being pregnant, but four pregnancy tests later, the answer was still the same.

"Your not serious are you?." Zack stared at Tifa blankly. "She's kidding right Cloud?"

"No…She's having my baby." Cloud tilted his head up, and then nodded. "Congratulations, you're an uncle." Cloud's attempt at humor failed to inspire a laugh from the normally cheery Motor Club president.

As a matter of fact. Zack's reaction was a little more comical, funny, because he reacted in a way that Tifa had expected Cloud too, when she had told him about her situation all those months ago.

"Oh…oh…wow…" Zack stuttered, right before he fell back in his chair. His weight caused the wooden office chair to fall backwards, crashing to the floor loudly. Which sent the dark haired young man to somersault backwards on the floor.

"Zack!" Both Cloud and Vincent sprang up from their seats, Vincent was the one who rolled Zack onto his side.

"Oh no!, Zack!" Tifa covered her mouth in shock, as both Vincent and Cloud did their best to revive the fallen MC president.

Zack did no come too for another five minutes, but when he did spring back to life, boy did have a lot to say. Reserving most of his choice words for Cloud, who cowered like a child being yelled at by his father.

"Pregnant! Pregnant! What the hell Cloud! I thought I was your buddy! Why didn't you guy s tell me!" Zack rambled on and on, till Cloud lost his patience and stood up to shout at Zack.

"We wanted to keep it secret! We didn't want anyone to know yet!" Cloud defended himself that is until Vincent decided to step in and break up this little male Catfight. Tifa kept quiet as this happened, by pursing her lips together. Her face was burning red with embarrassment.

"Well Zack, obviously bringing you into this office was a huge mistake." Vincent interrupted "A mistake on my part. So will you two young men please leave the office, so that I speak to Miss Lockhart in private." Vincent motioned towards the door. At that Cloud looked at him pleadingly. Clearly he did not want to leave Tifa with Vincent.

Since Cloud was the father, he felt that he had a right to stay and defend Tifa.

"Go now, or else." Vincent was firm this time, his mood was most foul at the moment, and he was in no mood to argue with Cloud. Cloud froze in his place, and glanced over at Tifa, looking defeated but apologetic. Tifa smiled at him weekly, and nodded at him, her way of telling him that it was okay. She would be okay without him.

Zack was the one who led the way out, Cloud followed him. Zack was mumbling furiously ahead of Cloud, Zack mentioned something about wanting to knock the hell out of Cloud as soon as they were off school property, for withholding such important information from him. Apparently, being the leader of a high school club, enabled Zack the right to know about everything.

Tifa could no help but think that Zack was overreacting just a little bit. Really! One would think that it was Zack who was the expectant father!. Once the two boys had gone from the office. Vincent shut the heavy oak door behind them. Once more, and then turned his attention towards the young brunette.

"I'm Sorry about that." Vincent spoke calmly. "It was not my intention to out you and your boyfriend. I just figured, well since you were all friends, that at least your friends would know about this situation your in. And I apologize for my actions." He was being sincere, Tifa could sense that much. Still, she could not help but feel angry with him, three months of secrecy, and in just three minutes her cover had been blown.

"We were going to tell Zack eventually…Cloud and I just wanted to wait awhile." Tifa answered honestly, despite the fact that inside she was shaking, Vincent was a scary looking man, with his dark hair and pale skin. Those eyes of his were so still and stern.

"Waiting for what? For your stomach to spill out of your uniform?." Vincent wavered "what do your parents have to say about this whole thing?" at that Tifa zipped her lip, and looked down at her worn black school sneakers, and Vincent sighed un-approvingly.

"Your parents don't know, do they?" His voice was calm, but disapproving.

"No…they don't even know I have a boyfriend. They think Cloud and I broke up last year. And that we no longer see each other." Tifa admitted. Boy, when she put it that way, she had been sneaking around these past two years. A wave of guilt consumed her, believing that maybe she had what was coming to her.

"Why keep your relationship a secret then Miss Lockhart?."

"Because Cloud rides a motorcycle, my parents think he is trouble because of his hobby, but Cloud is a good guy! He really is! He's been looking after me all this time, and he's been so caring…"Tifa stopped there, feeling that this information was unnecessary.

"So why keep it from your parents?, don't you think it's important that they know about what is happening to you?" Vincent questioned.

"Yes…but, we have our reasons." Tifa defended, she kept her tone soft however. "My papa, and my step-mother are good people. But they want me to do something with my life, they expect me to go to an Ivy League college, to have good grades and become successful. If I tell them that I am pregnant, I'm afraid that they might ask me to have an abortion."

Tifa paused then, and Vincent's eyes squinted.

"I'm underage, I think they might have authority over it; I'm not sure. But I know for sure my papa won't have it, he won't allow it. Especially with Cloud being the father and all." She concluded.

"But you have a choice, you don't have to get rid of your baby if you don't want to. You don't even have the right to keep your baby from adoption, you're old enough to make at least that decision. It is your body, and your child were speaking of here." Vincent Countered "I'm sure that if you just talk things over with them, everything will turn out alright."

At that Tifa shook her head. She knew her father, she knew how he was, and Noa would agree with her father no matter what.

'

"You don't know my parents!." Tifa added wistfully "Don't get me wrong, they are wonderful people, I'm lucky to call them my mom and dad. Any one would be lucky to have them for parents, but they are overprotective! Of me and my sister!" she argued.

At that Tifa recalled a night that her father had gotten of the phone with his own sister, a night that happened a year ago. Her cousin had gotten pregnant, and she was seventeen. Her aunt had tried to talk her cousin into having an abortion, but had decided against it. Choosing to have the baby instead. Tifa's aunt lived in a small town, so everyone knew about it, it had been an embarrassing situation for the family since they were so rich and well known.

Tifa's aunt was a socialite, and such a scandal, hit the family hard. And Tifa's father had mentioned that if either of his girls got pregnant. Than he would disown them, unless they aborted or put the child up for adoption. Feeling that a baby would just tie his daughters down. And keep them from a great future. Papa had relatively high hopes for Tifa and never feared this happening to her, Tifa would hate to see his reaction once she told him. She feared that Vincent was going to pick up the phone and call him right now! Oh no! what if he did do just that?!. She wanted to keep her baby, now more than ever, despite how hard her life would be later on.

"Is that so?" answered Vincent "Why is that? I can understand the want of seeing you and your sister succeed in life, but still there has to be more to it than that…right? Don't you understand the danger you have put yourself in?" asked Vincent, at that Tifa froze "You need medical care, you need to see how the child is developing. He or she could have something wrong with them."

"I know but-…"

"Something could go wrong, you might not be able to give birth to a child. If you wait till the last minute, your life could be in danger."

"I have my reasons!!!" Tifa screamed at the top of her lungs. Tifa opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated and stopped short of her next sentence. She was in disbelief, she could not believe that she had just yelled and Vincent Valentine, the harshest of the Student teachers at Nomura High. Vincent, ever the patient man, waited for her to continue.

Even so, Tifa kept silent for a good five minutes. As she could not explain her Father and Noa's behavior, and overprotective natures. She had always just believed that they were being loving, caring people who wanted the best for her and Yuffie… right?. All Mother's and Fathers were like that. Weren't they?.

"I can sit here all day Miss Lockhart, I can if I have too. You'd be surprised how much free time we teachers have." Vincent said staunchly, waiting diligently for a reply. He was very intent on knowing the full story, behind the baby cover up that is, and her parents, but what could Tifa tell him? Besides her father's hopes and dreams for her.

Tifa knew that there was no way out of this, and just decided to give it her best shot.

"My dad, he's just always hoped that I would make something of myself, he comes from a strict and successful family, and he just wants me to be as great as my relatives. He just dreams that one day I'll get an academic scholarship, so that I can get into a good college." She paused "Build a career afterwards, the have a baby. That is my dad's dream, but he doesn't want me having a baby until further down the road, but after I was married to a good successful man."

Wording it in that way. Tifa could not help but stop and wonder, wow, "I've been very much under my papa's thumb". She came to the realization that, she had never even done anything on her own. Had she?. Tifa realized that the dream she had been striving for was no her own…but her fathers.

Vincent took a moment to process this information, he looked critical, and from the stare he gave her. But whatever disapproving, hateful, words he had on the tip of his tongue; he kept them stored in his head. Where no damage could be made.

"I know that all sounds a little strange, but this is the best reason I have to give you, and it's as good as I can explain my life." Tifa wavered at this point. She no longer wanted to speak of her parents, good thing Vincent took over.

"Your father sounds a little controlling to me." Vincent was very careful with what he chose to say, seeing a delicate balance on the subject of the Lockhart parents. "Still, you should tell them about the baby, you need to see a doctor and soon." Vincent stopped then, and stood up. And paced around the room for a second; before turning to his desk in the center of the room.

He reached for a piece of paper and scribbled down, what looked like, numbers.

"Are you going to call my parents? Are you going to tell them?" Tifa asked hopelessly, believing that she had lost this battle.

"No, I don't think I'm in a position to do so. After all, I'm only a student teacher, Miss Lockhart." Vincent worded humorously as he put down the pen he was writing with. Tifa felt a wave of relieve flow through her, her eyes even lit up. "But you still need to see a doctor." Vincent ripped off a piece of that paper he wrote on, and handed to Tifa.

"This is a phone number to a clinic in Metro 3. My friend is a doctor, he works and specializes in…special cases. Give him a call. Treatments with him are not that expensive." Vincent turn his back towards Tifa, strode towards the door, and walked out but not without adding karma points to his character.

"I'm going to call him ahead of time, so he knows about your case. If you don't see him, I will tell your parents, as an anonymous student friend of yours." He walked out of the office without another word. Stunned. Tifa stood up quickly, glancing down at the paper in her hands. It read:

"Reeve Tuesti."

Tifa grabbed her book bag, which lay on the floor by her chair, and ran after Vincent without thinking, she grabbed Vincent's wrist. Stopping him in his tracks to turn him to face her. Good thing no teachers were around, because this would have looked a little to out of the ordinary for the faculty.

"Why are you helping me? Tifa asked him, Vincent only stared at her, pulling his wrist out her reach and shrugged.

"I have my reasons." Vincent took a few steps away from her, stopping once more when he was three feet away, his back was turned to Tifa. He looked over her shoulder "You should go find Zack and Cloud now. I'm sure their damage control to be handled.". and he was gone. At least it was over with.

Tifa stared however, the first time she ever spoken to Vincent, face to face. And he had caused trouble for her with Zack. In her mind he should be doing the damage control, but then, he had decided to keep the baby a secret from her parents too. The telephone number was clutched in her left hand, Tifa glanced at it once more and smiled.

He was going to make up for it by sending this Doctor Tuesti, a message to help her and Cloud. That was good. Tifa figured she could forgive Vincent. At least it was only Zack who knew.

Her parents would be a whole different story.

-

"What the hell man! When did this Happen!" Zack shouted at the top of his lungs, good thing he and Cloud were off school property. The two were standing near bus stop, neither sat on the bench. Cloud and Zack had parked their Fenrir's in the curve of a nearby residential street. Cloud's reason for talking here by the bus stop was in hopes of catching Tifa before she got home.

It was only a block or two from the school, and Tifa's house was on the way, Cloud knew that Tifa took this route too and from school and hoped that he could catch her here. He would have stayed at school to wait for here if it had not been for Zack's out of control banter; he would not let it go, the fact that he was not the first to know about the baby.

"When! Where! And how?!" Zack was really heated about this, and it was starting to get on Cloud's nerves!. Why couldn't he just let it go?.

"Shut up will you!!!" Cloud snapped suddenly, annoyed that Zack had been repeating himself for the last few minutes, and with Vincent alone speaking with Tifa in that office, Cloud didn't know if she was being yelled at or what. He was worried; to the point that he was about be sick- and now with Zack he was getting a huge headache.

Thankfully that little outburst proved somewhat effective- calming Zack down somewhat enough for Cloud to get a few more words in.

"Listen, it happened that day after the race in the planes, the one back in July. Back when Aerith was still in Junon, and you, and I; almost got run off the road by those guys. OK!. And before you even ask, it was the only time Tifa and I did it!" Cloud said this through clenched teeth. "Tifa and I haven't told any one! We don't want anyone to know, we haven't even told my mom. Or her dad for obvious reasons! So don't and act all butt hurt cause you weren't in the know!"

Zack stopped in his place and eyed Cloud carefully. Or more in disbelief!. Zack had never heard Cloud speak like that, too Zack it seemed a little out of character. But still, wow.

"Still, You could have told me!' Zack brought his hands up, sticking out his thumbs and pointing them at himself. "I would have helped you guys out from the beginning, I wouldn't have said anything to anyone, not the guys, the club, not anyone."

"You would have told Aerith!." Cloud interrupted. "You can't keep a secret from her, we all know you can't!. So you couldn't be trusted." Cloud had a tendency to say things on impulse, this was most likely to happen when he was so agitated. After he had said this to Zack, he instantly regretted it. Zack closed his eyes, and shook his head. He turned around and took a step as if to walk away, Zack quickly turned around and walked towards Cloud, confrontationally.

"I don't tell Aerith everything, I love her. But I keep some things private, when comes to my friends, I don't tell her about their problems. Only about mine, and only things that concern my life. If I worry about her, I will tell her things about her friends, but only if it's important, so don't go off and think I can't keep anything secret." Zack was calm, but his tone was harsh.

Cloud had to take a step back from Zack. Who did so as well. Zack brush the side of his pants and took a seat on the bench. Feet wide apart, with his fingers laced, Zack took a breath, carefully choosing his next words.

"Cloud, if you can't trust me, than who can you trust?" Zack added sincerely. Leaning back against the bench. Cloud continued to stand by the bench, he kicked the scraped the sidewalk with his sneakers making a nasty scratching sound. Unsure of what to say Cloud shoved his hands in his pant pockets nervously.

Something he did often, when he could not find anything to say. Cloud felt bad now, for insulting Zack like that; it had not been his intention. It made him look extremely ungrateful of his friendship with Zack.

Zack, who had welcomed him that day when he transferred to Nomura. Course Zack knew him from that magazine cover, after he had won at Gold Saucer, still he made an effort to befriend him- when no one else would. Zack who had introduced him to the rallies, the club, and most importantly Tifa. He still remembered how Zack practically pushed Tifa in front of him, who knew, perhaps if it were not for Zack. Cloud would not even have known Tifa.

Yeah, Zack had done so much for him. And here he was calling him a bad friend. Basically.

"I'm sorry man." Cloud sighed "I didn't mean it like that…" he began to explain, which he was no good at doing. Zack; being the cool guy that he was, through his hands up and waved them about. Zack's way of saying "let it go, it's all good." That he didn't need to hear a long speech, about how sorry you were. Zack then let his arms fall back down to his sides. The stale air between them thickened

Zack was the one to break the tension, Zack looking relaxed, and in his usual calm, cool, and collected demeanor. Spoke up.

"It the only time right?" Zack quoted the anxious blond. "So I'm guessing it was the first time,…right?" Zack guessed. Cloud stood in his place, quiet as usual, his face turned beat red, he had never told anyone about his inexperience with women. That he had been a virgin, even though at the time he was sixteen.

And most of the guys in the club were not.

Cloud never really talked about having sex with anyone, or wanting too, that was one thing he was ridiculously shy about. He chose instead to listen to what the other guys had to say about it, how many girls they had been with, which girls they wanted to get with, etc. etc. Not that no one had ever asked him if he had ever done it. Last year, when he joined the club, he had been asked countless of times if had gotten with anyone after the GSSR tournament.

When asked about that, Cloud usually just changed the subject. Feeling that he would just get ridiculed for it, he knew Wedge would have given him a hard time about it, even though Wedge was a virgin then, still was. But this was Zack, he had never asked about it, until now. With good reason though.

"Yeah, It was the first time for both of us." Cloud confessed. Expecting some sort of snarky comment from Zack. Only to be surprised by an approving smile.

"I knew Tifa wasn't like that, I knew those rumors were all baseless." Zack grinned happily, looking down for a second and then back at Cloud. "How was it? Was it memorable?" He added, Cloud at this point, was red from his head to his toes.

"It was good, It was really nice. She spent the night with me at my house." Cloud mumbled shyly. It was a relief to finally tell someone about this somewhat, he had never thought he would be.

"That's cool." Zack leaned back on the bench smiling. "Aerith and I, waited seven months after we started dating. I was her first, we went to the beach that day and it just happened there." Zack looked thoughtful.

"We didn't plan on it or anything, It just happened. Spur of the moment. And out there and the beach it was pretty nice. It was dark and no one was there, so we got away with it." Zack chuckled.

Cloud's eyes went wide. Out in the open? Who did that?. And Aerith of all people!, Cloud could not believe it, but then he really couldn't see Aerith and Zack getting intimate without feeling a little sick. Yikes!.

"Aerith wasn't your first was she?" Cloud asked suddenly, trying to erase the thought of them on the beach

"No, it was another girlfriend I had, Cissnei. I told you about her. Aerith knows she's cool with it." Zack said with a nod, looking a little embarrassed. "But enough about sex, when did you guys find out about the baby?"

"About a month after that night." Cloud looked at friend. "That was why I was all freaked out at the race that weekend. When Aerith came back, that was why Tifa and I had fight, why I had to apologize to her in such a big way."

"And so it all makes sense now!" Zack added triumphantly, as if he had just solved a murder case. "You being so overprotective lately, you rushing off to be with her, the extra lunches, your clinginess to her. It's because this whole time you were trying to be a good guy."

"No one knows about it, so don't tell anyone about the baby." Cloud interrupted.

"her parents don't know?" Zack asked.

"No, we don't want them to know until the very last minute, till we can't hide that she's pregnant anymore." Cloud added. And Zack only nodded.

"Okay, I'll keep it secret, I won't tell anyone, not even Aerith." Zack nodded. "but still keeping a pregnancy a secret, that's got to be a killer. You guys need to be more discreet too. You following her around all the time isn't making it easy for her, it makes girls want to give her a hard time."

Cloud stopped, and processed that. The bullying, that was bad, but cloud had thought it had died down, until today.

"Maybe your right" Cloud agreed. But he wanted to be around Tifa to make sure that she was okay. But for some reason, whenever Zack broke it down for him, he seemed to follow his advice. For it usually was good advice.

It was then that Tifa came running towards them. Zack was the one who saw her coming, and he pointed at her, which made Cloud perk up. His face was twisted with worry and fear, but Tifa's was the opposite, she looked so happy. Her skin radiated with a faint happy glow. He saw that she had a paper in her hands. A

And wondered what it was. Whatever it was, from her attitude, Cloud was sure that it was going to help them, and that there secret was still safe.

For now.

-

YAY!!! I finally finished it took awhile but I finished. But bad knews everyone. I'm using my relatives lap top, and not my pc. Because…it crashed. NOOO! And it had all my cloudy tifa chapters. But not to worry I rerwrote everything and I have more time to write down chapters in my notebook for when my pc is fixed. So you can all expect an update soon. Promise!.

Unfortunately my time is limited with this computer, I have someone looking over my shoulder and its grating my vibe. I really want to write responses to all of you, but I'm afraid that I have to wait till the next chapter. And I know that going to be a lot, the last one got over twenty reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten for one chapter!.

So really I have to thank you guys for everything, for the support, the encouragement, if it wasn't for you guys I would have let this story die ten chapters ago. But for you guys Cloudy tifa will go on.

Please forgive me for taking so long, and for waiting to respond to you.

I hope this chapter makes up for the time lost. Its almost fifteen pages long!.

LOVEYOU GUYS so much!

Love

Rina.


	15. The Dance

Chapter 15

"The Dance"

Anticipation filled the halls of Nomura High school as the day of the fall festival finally came, upperclassmen had leaked out that "The Turks" would be playing the dance which elated the juniors into buying tickets for the dance, Juniors and Seniors still remembered the popular group even though they had already graduated from NH, most attending the dance were looking forward to seeing the band pay before they hit it big on the music charts; which many believed was sure to happen with how good their music sounded.

Members of the motor club were no exception; even the guys were looking forward to the dance. After all, they had decorated the gym and booked the entertainment. With all preparations over and done with, Zack, Cloud and the club walked around school with their heads held up a little higher, proud that they had done such a good job. Other students even took time out of their schedules to go up and talk to the MB members to let them know how good a job they did and couldn't wait to see The Turks play. Everyone was sure happy about how well things were going with the MB dance committee, excluding the principle that is. He was the only one who didn't look too pleased about the MB succeeding, knowing this both Cloud and Zack grinned triumphantly at one another, punishment? What punishment? The club had had a blast putting everything together! And there was no way that the principal would change their punishment now, what kind of example would he set then?

Everything was back in order with the club after Zack straightened both Jesse and Nicki out, Zack had actually taken Jesse aside the next day when she showed up to work on the gym and told her; that if she didn't cut it out and keep Nicki in line that she would be kicked out and banned from the club and its meetings. Jesse apologized to Zack and insisted that it would not happen again, though she had not gone up to apologize to Tifa, which disappointed the dark haired leader. He really hated that everyone was at odds, couldn't everyone just get along?

As for Tifa and Cloud? well things were going a little smoother now that Zack was in on their "secret". Uncle Z is what he insisted the baby should call him as soon as he or she was born and could talk. Good ol' Zack, he was back to his cheery self, he joked around with Cloud and Tifa about their future as parents, when he spoke about their future he spoke lightly about it, ignoring the harder parts that would follow them as soon as the little tike came into the world. His reason was: "Well, don't want to make it too depressing, Thought I'd just make it cheery for you two."

Zack, such a good friend he was.

Tifa had even told "Uncle Z" About the appointment she had made with the doctor his cousin Vincent referred. That appointment would not be until the week after the dance, the clinic was all booked up until then but she was in. Both Cloud and Zack seemed relieved that she was going to see a doctor, she needed to see one any way to make sure that the baby was developing normally, and both young men had seemed surprised when she included them in on what happened in the office once they had left, and how Vincent was willing to help out and keep the baby news under wraps. It was something that neither boy thought possible, Vincent Valentine had a heart? Who knew!

Although it felt good to no longer have to go and lie to Zack anymore, Tifa could not help but feel well…annoyed. Before she had thought Cloud was pretty bad, with Zack knowing about her condition, well it was like having two Cloud's!!!. It made Tifa curse Vincent mentally, and wish that it was a secret again. If Tifa made an effort to try and pick up something that looked even remotely heavy (she knew better), here came either Zack or Cloud running out of nowhere to swoop in and carry the object for her, if Tifa was thirsty? Both boys would go racing to the vending machines to bring her back something to drink. The slightest thing would set the twin souls running.

Except when Aerith was around them, Zack would cool it if Aerith were around, which is why Tifa stuck to her like Glue after that fight with Jesse. It was just safer.

"Could you help me with my Eyeliner? I always have trouble putting it on." Aerith sighed in frustrated defeat, Tifa was over at her place getting ready for the festival. It had taken a lot of negotiating with her papa into letting her go over to Aeriths, but there she was with Aerith preparing for the dance.

Aerith and Tifa had gone shopping for dresses the day after the fight in the cafeteria broke out, Aerith had been skeptical about going but Tia assured her that it would be fine, seeing that neither girl was going to be barred or punished for the fight. Both Zack and Cloud told them to go and pick something nice, to celebrate, the girls went of course. The two young men had actually succeeded in getting the club to stay mum about the fight that day, though it was still talked about amongst the club while the subjects weren't around.

"Sure thing, I have trouble with it too. Which is why I usually just color in the bottom lid, I just curl my lashes and put on Mascara-it has the same effect." Tifa patiently began painting Aerith's lashes with the black make up; she sure liked the way it looked on Aerith's eyes. With the eyeliner and Mascara on, it made Aerith's green eyes pop and sparkle beautifully. Any guy who happened to look at Aerith would be entranced, she was sure that Zack would be stuck to her all night.

"Thanks…wow! You did a good job!" Aerith exclaimed and marveled at Tifa's make up job in the mirror while poking at her cheeks with her ring finger, as if to check if it was really her in the mirror. "Wow thanks!, do you need help with your hair?" Aerith offered and Tifa gladly accepted.

Tifa had picked out a shimmering violet strapless gown for the dance, it hugged her frame appropriately in the right places, the dress was form fitting around the bust and bodice, and flared out at the hips and below. The hem stopped right above the knees, it was a beautiful dress and she couldn't wait to dance with cloud while wearing it. To complete the outfit, Tifa had picked up a pair of violet three inch high heels. She looked stunning, but all that was missing was her hair style and she did not know how to fix it up properly.

"I've always thought you would look cute with your hair up, how about it?" said Aerith as she ran her brush through Tifa's hair smoothing and parting it out to get rid of tangles. Tifa took only a minute to come to a decision and nodded approvingly, earning a girlish grin from Aerith who went to work. Aerith had chosen to clip the back of Tifa's hair into a graceful bun with a lovely silver and blue butterfly clip, leaving only Tifa's bangs free to frame her face. Tifa adored the style and thanked Aerith.

Aerith had chosen to wear her signature color of pink; she loved pink and always wore something of that shade on her when not in school. Due to uniform dress code. Aerith chose to wear a longer gown that hugged her body in a flattering way, it had thin pink straps, and a rose decoration on the bodice with little white beads. She looked beautiful as always, but tonight, Aerith whom normally wore her hair in a braid decided to let her hair down and let her long her flow in lovely brown waves. Wearing a lovely yellowish white flower pin in her hair behind her right ear to add some flare to her outfit.

Tifa thought she looked beautiful and was sure that Aerith was going to turn heads, as she was usually very conservatively dressed in and out of school.

"Look at us Tifa, were going to break a lot of hearts" joked the green eyed girl, the two had a good laugh about it. And then decided to lounge around Aerith's room for a bit, Zack and Cloud weren't due until six thirty, but both girls had a hunch that they would be late tonight.

"Normally Zack get's here on time" Aerith chatted "But he promised to get a car for the dance, since riding on the bike would be a little uncomfortable and bothersome." Tifa laughed.

"Can you imagine us on Fenrir's while wearing these outfits? The stares we'd get!" Tifa added.

"OH our skirts would fly up!" Aerith gasped and then laughed. The two girls began to talk about the guys, Cloud was going to hitch a ride with Zack which was another reason for Tifa to come over to Aerith's, she was going to stay the night here, and boy had it taken a lot to get her father to allow it. Aerith was a good liar when it came to adults, surprising yes but still, Aerith had charmed Mr. Lockhart with her politeness and respectful demeanor, and who wouldn't trust Aerith? Right? Thankfully Aerith had convinced Tifa's father that no boys (Cloud specifically) were going to be around the girls. Yeah right!.

"I don't expect them to wear tuxes" Tifa spoke up "I just can't picture either Cloud or Zack to wear one…it just seems so unlike them doesn't it?" Aerith giggled.

"Zack in a penguin suit…that would be so cute!" Aerith sighed dreamingly "But your right, it's just not their style and god help me if those two don't dress and act alike. I bet you anything they are wearing white dress shirts, with wife beaters underneath and a black tie with black trousers, I know my Zack and I'm sure that's what he's wearing."

Sure enough, the boys showed up at around six-fifty-five pm wearing White dress shirts, with white wife beaters underneath, complete with loose black ties and fitting black trousers and black loafers. That was as dressy as either Zack or Cloud ever got.

Zack had secured them his uncle's smooth black car, it was lunky looking thing but it was spacious and neat at the same time. It would be their carriage to the ball tonight. Cloud was in the passenger seat when they had pulled up, Cloud did not like cars very much, he liked bikes; he enjoyed the cold air hitting his face as he sped through the streets with only his breaks to keep him safe, he enjoyed the rush and cars just didn't feel the same to him. Needless to say it would be a cold day in hell before he'd get behind the wheel of a car. Which Zack laughed at, since that cold day in hell was approaching in just a few months.

The girls saw them pull up and race down stairs to wait for the door bell to ring. Aerith's mother was not home thankfully, she wanted to avoid the whole couple's photo shoot before hitting the dance, she hated that. Both Aerith and Tifa preferred to get pictures by the photographers at the dance. Upon opening the door to unveil their looks, Zack whistled at them humorously.

"My my! Don't you two look great!" Zack brought a hand to his chest and gasped sharply, mimicking an out of breath woman. Aerith bumped Zack on the arm gently with her hand, her way of saying "cut it out". The two hugged and Aerith leaned up for a kiss, not caring that Cloud and Tifa were present.

Not that it mattered; Cloud was far too enamored with Tifa to notice. Tifa herself was quite entranced with Cloud, the two looked at each other, staring longingly into one another's eyes. It mirrored their first meeting from last year…almost two years now. Tifa blushed and reached her hand out for Cloud who slowly traced his fingers on her palm before taking hold of it, he gripped her hand lightly and the two smiled at one another.

Cloud laced his fingers with hers and slowly pulled her toward him into an embrace, he held her close enough for their noses to touch. Cloud slowly leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips, the sparks were still there, even after almost two years of dating the sweet feeling of a first kiss was still there. The two pulled away from the kiss slowly, Tifa hoped that this wonderful kiss would mark the beginning of an enchanted evening.

-

The Turks had not arrived at the dance yet to begin their set, they were scheduled to begin an hour into the festivities, until then a DJ had been hired to keep the ball rolling and the attendees entertained. The music was hot, the gym was wonderfully decorated, and a few booths had been set up outside in the courtyard, game booths with prizes to go with the GSSR gold saucer theme of the dance. Cloud and Zack had both tried their luck on a few games that they had helped set up, one of the booths was set up with the old knock the milk bottles down gag. Zack one Aerith a small bear, Cloud had actually failed to beat Zack at something, the quartet had a laugh about it.

The rest of the gang showed up a little earlier than they had. Billy had shown up solo, choosing the group thing with Biggs and Wedge. To everyone's surprise, especially to Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, and Zack. Ellie had asked Johnny out two days ago, and he had accepted. Ellie was just as decked out as Tifa and Aerith, and for once, the usually casual jean and t-shirt, with motorbike grease stains on his clothes-Johnny, he had actually dressed up and cleaned up well. Looking a little snazzier than cloud and Zack with a black vest over his dress shirt and tie. But still casual.

Jaws dropped as the two danced together, and Johnny ran around grabbing Ellie things, like drinks, and prizes at the booth, it was weird to see the two acting so close as well, especially when only days before the two had been nothing but aquaintences, Ellie was acting very flirty with Johnny, and he was responsive!. Aerith whispered to Tifa at one point.

"Do you think her weekly crushes are over with?"

"Maybe…"Tifa smiled happily, Ellie deserved to be happy, and there would be a huge sigh of relief from all who knew her and her boy-chasing.

"Should we call her Johnny's girlfriend now?" asked Cloud.

"Has a nice ring to it, Johnny's girlfriend!" Zack concluded. Three guys in their little group now had girlfriends, Wedge, Billy, and Biggs were the single guys now.

Most who'd won a prize took their loot to their regular day lockers; for safe keeping, before returning to the fun. It was funny too Tifa when Aerith announced that she needed to take her prize to her locker-and Zack was going to "help". Cloud shook his head whispered into Tifa's ear that those two could be a little more discreet. Tifa giggled and wrapped her arms around Cloud's shoulders and pulled him close, her hands laced behind his neck securing his embrace.

"Don't worry about them…" she responded, a slow song began to play. Cloud's hands wandered down to her waist, leading the pair in a slow dance. Tifa's face flushed, other couples danced nearby and closely too, but that did not matter, she was dancing on air- all the bad things that had happened in the past few months were miles away. Funny how a silly high school dance could wash away such feelings, and make a girl glow.

"I'm not, just wish they'd be a little more discreet in front of someone else." Cloud mumbled silently, moving his hand from her hips to her belly. Softly caressing the top. The two froze and looked into one another's eyes, Tifa was a bit stunned, Cloud had never made a reference where someone could here, but still his act touched her. She placed her left hand over his, letting it set for a moment before sliding his hand back to her hip.

"Cloud." Tifa said softly. They danced on.

-

Jesse and her friend Nicki were sitting at a table with a few other motor club members, Jesse was eyeing the handsome blond, and his girlfriend dancing amongst the crowd of people, Cloud looked so great tonight. Jesse did not express her want physically, but she did feel envious. It was just last year that she had danced with Cloud during a slow song, it would be two in January, but it was only now that Jesse noticed something. Something that she had always ignored purposely, out of spite, she noticed it…the chemistry between the blond and his brunette….the love.

That day in the cafeteria made it clear to her, that she was really fighting a losing battle. Jesse watched them, and thought of Tifa's face from that afternoon, the anguish…the frustration. And the fight that followed, Jesse did feel guilt, even though it was really Nicki who had started the fight. Nicki whom had provoked the honor roll student to fight back and defend herself, while in the office with Vincent Valentine Jesse had actually burst and cried saying that they had started the fight. Zack later came up to her and told to cut the dramatics out, otherwise she was out of the club. Jesse loved motorbikes, and her friends in the club, she could not risk it. She was peeved that Zack had come at her like that, but she relented.

Jesse had also asked Nicki to ask her brother Reno to disinvite Rufus Shinra to the dance, she didn't want anymore Trouble with Zack, she wanted to stay in the club, Rufus Shinra would surely stir things up if he were to show. Nicki did not take that to well.

"Your asking me to tell my brother, to tell his manager not to show? The guy who's funding his career?"

Nicki was pissed at her for a few days, but the two friends patched things up before the dance. Nicki smiled at Jesse when she asked if the two were going to the dance together and go stag, good sign that the two were still friends, Jesse dressed up for the evening-opting to ditch her tomboy clothes for something a little more dressy.

Her friend whom was always a bit on the girly side picked out the outfit. Nicki and Jesse showed up in cute matching blue and pink chiffon dresses with thin black bows to tie in the bodice. Fixed up with makeup, and their hair down up, the two had made a splash with the motor club boys and several other guys at the dance. Biggs had complimented Jesse, who had made her smile, Billy had asked Nicki to dance, Nicki declined, which sent poor Billy walking out to the courtyard red in the face, and very embarrassed. Jesse stopped and stared at Nicki then, and was mad at how she had treated her pal Billy, Billy whom was also good friends with Cloud.

It was then that Jesse started to question what kind of a friend she really had on her side right about now, was Nicki always this obnoxious? And rude?. And how had she failed to notice it until now?. Jesse sighed, she wanted to have a good time. Biggs had asked her to dance then, Jesse gladly accepted, as much as she wanted Cloud, she knew it wasn't going to happen. Biggs looked extremely pleased by her acceptance, like he was on cloud nine.

She was young, just because one guy doesn't like doesn't mean it's the end of the world, there plenty of cute one out there who are just jumping at the chance to be with you. Jesse had heard that many times before, but didn't buy into it until now. she was really having fun, dancing with Biggs, and hanging out with the club, and everyone smiling. She was happy…then she saw the Turks set up their equipment. Jesse remembered whom she had invited alongside Nicki, looking over her shoulder, Jesse saw Nicki smirk. Jesse's smile faltered, and her eyes quickly glanced toward the stage.

Rufus Shinra had chosen to make an appearance after all.

-

Ah…hello, how is everyone? Is anyone still here? . If you knew why I was gone for so long, I thank you for being patient, I've been meaning to respond to people's reviews, would you guys like Pm? Or should I still continue to reply in the chapters? Just asking heheh…

But it was a huge relief finally finishing this chapter, now that were at chapter fifteen I'd say were getting pretty close to the end of Cloudy Tifa, well half anyway. Our happy couple is going to go through more downs before the end, ahh…hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Feel free to leave really long suggestive reviews.

I have a small little question. It involves rufus and I'm torn with this idea.

Should Cloud

Have a fist fight with rufus,have the entire club come out and break it up and ruin his night and possibly be expelled or jailed.

Have a private showdown with rufus and fight over Tifa.

Have A happen, and also have Nicki get bitched at by Jesse for causing drama.

Have Tifa publicly humiliate Rufus, but with Class, and prevent Cloud from getting into a fight. And still have Nicki get bitched at. But By Jesse and the entire club.

Please feel free to leave suggestions.

Love you guys. Very much so, otherwise I wouldn't have come back to post this.

Mwah! Thank you for being patient.

Rina


	16. One hell of a night

Chapter 16

"One hell of a night"

The dance floor was flooded with the majority of Nomura high school's Winter Festival attendees, the student body delightfully entranced by the band playing. The tan hardwood basketball court was now the center of the buzz; serving as a competitive dance floor instead of a court for gaming, the players all jumped up and down in ocean like waves-throwing their hands up above their heads, the girls moving their bodies elegantly while the boys-trying to act cool- waved their arms slightly and stepped from side to side with their female partners.

In certain parts of the floor there were groups of dance enthusiasts holding real dance offs, sadly no motor club members were a part of that circle but instead chose to be spectators. The motor club members were feeling triumphant in their choice of entertainment for the dance since "The Turks" were blowing the crowd away with their rockin' sounds. A definite good sign for an up and coming band heading for the number one spot on the music charts. Although the band was starting off with the bang, elsewhere a pot was simmering with small air bubbles brewing at the base; soon steam would be rising-with a high chance of sweltering hot water spilling all over.

The metaphoric pot being Jesse Merrywhether, she was dangerously, terribly, extremely upset with her friend at the moment, this being a very discreet way to say it nicely. For Jesse's thoughts were racing, first thought that came to her mind was "I'm going to kill her!" the short brown haired girl was so enraged! Yet somehow she had managed to maintain a debutante's composure and calmly (though with reluctance) excused herself from her dance partner and friend Biggs.

"Somethin' wrong?" asked Biggs, he looked disappointed. He was enjoying dancing with Jesse, Jesse frowned. They were having such a good time, damn that Rufus Shinra! Damn Nicki! This night had started off so well!

"I have an emergency, I'm sorry Biggs-"

"Oh! No, it's okay I understand...um..." Biggs blushed "You take care of that, I'll catch ya later maybe." He walked away with a hand scratching at the back of his head tensely. Looking very awkward, it was then than it crossed Jesse's mind what she had said.

_Emergency_

Oh god! He must have thought that she was having lady problems! Now it was Jesse whom turned pink, out coloring her _Peachy Cute _blush from earlier in the evening, so much for wearing make up tonight! Jesse was now fuming, humiliated, Jesse quickly made her way through the crowds gently pushing people out of the way to get to her target.

Spotting Nicki, who was sitting at a table with a group of M clubber in the mists of yawning in boredom onto her freshly manicured nails, her hands not even covering her mouth. Jesse took the opportunity to reach for her friend's wrist and carelessly brought her to her feet- the chair squeaking loudly as it was scooted by the reluctant Nicki, and high heels clicking. Nicki gasped in surprise.

"What the hell!" breathed Nicki.

"We need to talk...now!" Jesse answered fiercely, garnering several curious stares from some of the M club members seated at the table, they gossiped as the girls made their way out of the gym. Jesse marched the girls out through the courtyard where the game booths were set up; and straight into an empty corridor. Though the music from the booths and the cheering from its participants were still somewhat loud in the background, the girls were virtually alone and it was sound enough so that they could speak privately.

"What...the...hell Nicki?" Jesse shook as she spoke "I told you to disinvite Rufus...You said that you were going to do it!" screeching that last part out, which caught Nicki by surprise, Jesse balled a fist. "You said you were going to do it Nicki! Why is he here?"

The jeers and cheers from the game booths covered this outburst, but added an eerie ,tense, feeling between the girls. Nicki sighed, closed her eyes, and then composed herself in an effort to remain the more confident and well-spoken of the two- she was not about to get yelled at for something so stupid and childish.

"I told you that I would try. I didn't promise you anything. Besides I told you already that Rufus is paying for Reno's band, their recording studio, the marketing, he's managing the band why shouldn't he be here?" refuted the red head, Nicki's chin pointed upwards in an effort to stay poised.

"Don't give me that BS Nicki! Rufus wasn't even going to show up, he only came because of what you told him about Tifa. Otherwise he wouldn't have even showed up!."

"Oh, please Jesse! Spare me!. You went along with the lie at first, your only backing out now because of what Zack and that creepy weirdo red wearing student teacher said to you!. You're just afraid of getting kicked out of motor club!" Nicki raised her voice a little bit with annoyance clear in her tone, though she and Jesse were best friends; they had never argued like this- and it was about to get ugly.

"Damn it Nicki! What the hell is wrong with you!" Jesse screeched and stomped her foot onto the concrete angrily, nearly breaking her three inch high heel shoe in the process. "What has gotten into you lately? You weren't like this before! You know I love the motor club and my friends, I love Cloud too but I don't want to lose the club because of this crap!"

Nicki was getting mad, how dare Jesse insult her!

"What has gotten into me? Are you serious? I was helping you out, and for your information I did try to stop Rufus, but he wanted to see the whore, what was I going to do to stop him?-and since when is motor club more important to you anyway? I AM your best friend!"

"If you were my best friend you wouldn't be acting like this! And that is not what you just said a minute ago, you didn't say that about Rufus." Jesse was starting to get frustrated.

"Come on Jesse let it go with this Rufus thing!, by the end of the night you're going to have a single guy with a broken heart, Tifa will dump Cloud and go running back to Rufus. You will have your man!, the one you've been fighting for all this time." Nicki replied in a little calmer tone, even trying to sound optimistic. Jesse was appalled.

Still she was talking of this plan? The plan to break up Tifa and Cloud when she had so explained her distress in losing her friends and the club? Why? Why was Nicki so intent on going through with this? Why was Nicki so determined and hooking Jesse up with Cloud, even now?.

"You can't give up on Cloud because of a stupid club, you love him!." Nicki sounded calmer now, taking on the voice of some self-help guru or pseudo counselor.

"Stop it Nicki..." Jesse was started to get a headache, her head was spinning at the same time.

"You are so close to getting him Jesse! Don't quit now." Nicki kept going.

"Stop!" Jesse was starting to lose it.

"That whore made my boyfriend break up with me and try and date her! She did that to a lot of girls, she is the only reason you and Cloud aren't together! She knew you liked Cloud and she took him from you! Don't give up on him!" Nicki raised her voice again. Only this time, her so called 'pep' talk backfired on the redhead.

Something dormant in Jesse snapped, and suddenly it all became frighteningly crystal clear. Waves of shame and betrayal flowed through her as her subconscious rapidly began to scramble up certain moments, certain conversations, and certain people.

Freshman year, Tifa Lockhart; a beautiful and brilliant student entered the orientation room for first years. Every guy in the room had looked at her, she was so damn cute, perfect pale skin and bright brown eyes. Long lovely black hair, pouty pink lips, as well as a killer body, she was short but curvy in all the right places, especially in her breasts.

Nicki Redfern had dated a guy named Stryker, not his real name, some hood trying to be a tough guy. Jesse had known Nicki in middle school, and Stryker too, the two had dated for the last year of middle school, Nicki had mentioned losing her virginity to him. Then one day, not too long into the school year, Stryker broke up with Nicki.

Nicki had tearfully called her up on the phone when it had happened, and also mentioned that she saw him flirting with another girl, constantly following the other girl around at school. Jesse had not known who it was, the girl Stryker dumped her for. But now it was suddenly clear.

"Oh my goodness...this is what it is about? Isn't it!" Jesse shook her eyes down cast Nicki stood back surprised.

"What?" asked Nicki.

"Stryker! Stryker dumped you and was one of the guys that asked Tifa out last year wasn't he!, god how could I have been so stupid!." Jesse took a step back, her heels clacking as she took a breather, more memories came back.

"_She is such a whore!" Nicki muttered one day during motor club._

"_Who?" asked Jesse, whom had been busy studying the new guy named Cloud Strife._

"_Tifa, Tifa Lockhart"_

"_Yeah, I don't like her. Heard she dated Rufus Shinra for his money." Replied Jesse._

"_She did more than that, she's slept with a lot of guys, and she's so phony!"_

"_Really? I knew that she was bad, but I didn't know that she was that bad, wow!" Jesse and Nicki would then trash Tifa's character after that. Almost daily._

"How could I have been such a jerk...all this time...I've been such a jerk." Jesse felt her eyes mist, guilt consumed her. But Nicki, if only Nicki had stopped talking.

"Stryker...yeah so what? He flirted with her, you saw how she made all the guys flock to her, that whore" Nicki added bitterly "and she's never stopped, she just keeps doing it! She is-"

"SHUT UP!" Jesse screamed , reaching up with her hands and mustering every ounce of strength within her body-Jesse lunged towards Nicki and shoved her has hard as could, onto a school locker. The red head crashed loudly. It echoed into the courtyard, but the sound was not so disturbingly loud to alert anyone playing carnival games.

"Je-Jesse?..." Nicki stunned and disheveled, meekly looked up at Jesse. Surprised that she had done this, actually pushing her "I'm your best friend..."

"You are not my damn friend! You are just a bully! You've been egging me on all this time, and I've stupidly listened to you every step of the way! And all over because of your ex-boyfriend! I'm done listening to you Nicki, got that? I'm DONE!". Jesse turned on her heal and began to march back towards the gym.

"Jesse!" Nicki called out as she got back up to her feet "Jesse!" she said it this time as if it were an order. Jesse stopped abruptly a few feet away and balled up a fist and brought it up to her chest threateningly.

"You follow me, I swear I'm going to kick your ass!" Jesse sputtered through clenched teeth, Nicki took a step forward though slightly fearful " Don't test me...I'll do it!".

Jesse left her former best friend in the corridor, she was going to look for Zack. Nicki did nothing, standing alone in the corridor for the longest time.

C T

The Turks were now well into their ninth song, no one knew how many more they were going to play, not that Nomura high's student's seemed to mind. The DJ was mingling with the teachers chaperoning the event, and the night was still young. Only three hours had gone by, Tifa was having a good time dancing to the Turks music, Cloud was too (this surprised her) he was not much of a dancer, but after dancing for so long the expectant mother now felt how sore her feet were and patted Cloud on the shoulder. The gym was loud and it was hard to hear, so Cloud leaned in so that Tifa could speak into his ear.

"Let's sit down ok? I'm really tired." Tifa spoke softly, but Cloud could still hear her.

"Ok, this way." Instinctively Cloud reached for his girlfriend's waist, his free hand on her shoulder guiding her steadily off the floor. Cloud was not sure why, but tonight he felt a little more on edge about Tifa's wellbeing. He wasn't sure if it was the crowd that did it, or the fact that Aerith and Tifa had lied to Tifa's dad in order for her to come to the dance (he was a little nervous about her dad just popping in) but he couldn't really find a base for his nerves.

Cloud only knew that he wanted to look out for Tifa on this night, after having a string of bad luck these past three months; he just wanted one thing to go right with his girl. So far the dance had been good, the games fun, and the food-fantastic! Everything was going so right, so why on earth did Cloud feel like something was about to go wrong?

After taking a free seat at their reserved table, Cloud offered Tifa something to drink. Ellie and Johnny were sitting across from them eating and drinking punch, Billy and Biggs and Wedge were there too talking and scoping out the girls in the crowd. Their friends were there so he wasn't too concerned about leaving her alone for a minute or too, she would be well guarded, though there was Wedge's flirting, but Tifa could handle him.

"Just punch Tifa? You don't want anything to eat?" Cloud asked Tifa while kneeling by her seat, she was sitting quaintly in her chair back straight but comfortable. She looked so cute.

"I don't think I could have another bite, I'm so full."Tifa chuckled "You should grab something though, you said you didn't eat before coming here." It's true, he and Zack had been too busy acquiring their car for the evening that the two had skipped lunch and dinner (and Cloud's stomach was rumbling a bit) perhaps he would grab a plate.

"I should...but that line is so long to just stand there only for one plate..." Cloud shrugged and looked up towards the buffet table, ugh how annoying! "You sure you don't want anything?". Tifa frowned, the first one of the evening. She knew he wouldn't go up and feed himself if she didn't say yes, so she chose her words carefully.

"If you pick something ridiculously delicious looking, maybe I'll pick off your plate" she smiled at him, Cloud hummed something and then nodded.

"Alright sounds good to me." Cloud responded in his usual stoic tone "I'll be back in a few." Tifa smiled as he got up and headed for the buffet table. She sat back in her seat and watched the stage, The Turks had been a popular group when they had attended Nomura, at least the two she remembered but she had never noticed them hang out with anyone at school last year. Tifa didn't think any more of that and looked towards her friends.

Ellie and Johnny looked cute together, and happy. Wedge was throwing her some unsexy flirty stares, but she of course ignored them; she was suppressing laughter at the same time. Poor Billy looked a little hurt, but he was putting on a brave face. Tifa sensed that, she wondered what was wrong with Billy. Then she looked at Biggs, he was also looking a little sad in the face, but she wasn't sure why, both guys were trying hard to appear as if having not a care in the world-but something was defiantly off.

Tifa wondered why she suddenly felt ill at ease, she was hoping Aerith would come by and sit and talk with her. Aerith was her "counselor" as of late as well as best friend, if only Aerith would come on by so that she could voice her concern. Tifa caught site of Aerith at the buffet line, she was heading in Cloud's direction while Zack was nowhere to be seen

Tifa felt her stomach churn, and this was not the baby moving. She hoped everything was alright.

CT

Zack and Aerith had been MIA most of the evening, having spent most of the dance making out in the computer room after winning at a few carnival games. Innocent kissing of course, Zack was bold but he was not about to go and try to claim the computer room as what he and Aerith liked to call "Special places". Zack was head of the Club and Dance committee so of course he and his lovely lady would have to return to the gym to make sure everything was up to par.

"I'm a little hungry, maybe I will check out the buffet table in the Gym, I kind of want to talk to Tifa too. I'm starting to miss her." Aerith spoke softly, Zack quirked his eyebrow and put an arm around Aerith's slightly bare shoulders.

"I do believe you enjoy hanging out with her more than you do with me, I'm kind of jealous" Zack flirted and squeezed her shoulder gently. Aerith laughed.

"I can't help it, I enjoy talking to her about certain things that I can't talk about with you."

"Oh, and what's that?" Zack questioned.

"That's private." Aerith loved to play coy with Zack, he seemed to enjoy her game a lot; he would often play along with her at least until he got a cute little kiss out of the conversation, but it wasn't safe to say that their flirting was always peaceful, at times their game would lead to an argument-to a couples spat. But those were far and few.

"Private you say? So does that mean you talk about mine or Cloud's?" Zack teased and stuck his tongue out, Aerith playfully slapped his chest.

"Don't be vulgar Zack!" she giggled "to answer your question though we talk about Billy."

"Say what?" Zack stopped in his tracks taken aback by her witty response, he brought a hand to his chest as if she had stabbed him in the heart. "Oh! You've betrayed me! I feel like I will melt in sadness."

"Please no kind sir! Don't melt, I will kiss you and cure you." Aerith laughed sweetly before planting a soft tender kiss on his lips, her high heels made it easier for her to reach his face Zack was eager to return her gesture but sensed someone watching him. Not that he didn't mind kissing Aerith in front of a crowd of people say it is at a store, movie theatre, or school. He just found it weird and invasive if someone were to just stare at him and his girlfriend when the two wanted privacy.

"What's wrong?" Aerith looked up at him, Zack had momentarily let go of his girl and looked over his shoulder to inspect their surroundings, to look for the intruder. Aerith clung to his arm but remained calm, as per her usual demeanor.

"Jesse?" Zack was a little taken aback to see his friend standing before them; their friendship was currently on the rocks-though he felt no hostility towards her.

"Zack" Jesse's hair was a little messed up having just confronted her former best friend and pushing her, she must have been quite the site. Zack did not know what had happened between Jesse and Nicki but he was about to find out. "I need to tell you something, it involves Cloud."

That was all Zack needed to hear, Zack looked down towards his girlfriend, Aerith glanced worriedly back up at her man, Aerith was not feeling so keen now. Knowing that Jesse had played a part in the fist fight that Tifa had with Nicki; the fight that had been about Cloud, Aerith was assuming because she knew that Jesse liked Cloud and Nicki was (though she didn't want to say it out loud) a crazy enabling bitch and was sure the fight was about him. Tifa had only told Aerith small details about that day, but the only thing Tifa mentioned was being called a whore and that it was Nicki that had said it, even though Tifa insisted it was between the two girls, Aerith knew better.

Aerith found this whole ordeal annoying, and hoped that it would have all been swept under the rug by now. Looking at Zack and the sneer on his face; Aerith could tell that he was just as aggravated as she was and was about to lose his temper. She sighed; it had started off as such a good night.

"I thought we talked about this already Jesse? I told you if any more of this drama went on that your membership will be revoked. You'll be banned from the club, and I was serious about that." Zack began and kept his tone calm but strong, not really sounding like his usual care free self so both Aerith and Jesse knew that he was serious.

"I know..."Jesse gulped; the expression on her face appeared tortured. She was not sure what to say next "That's why I need to tell you this, before it gets back to Tifa and Cloud. If I don't tell you then there's going to be trouble."

Now both Aerith and Zack were not only alert and listening, but extremely concerned.

"What is going to happen Jesse?" Zack walked over to Jesse as did Aerith as to listen to Jesse with clear sound.

Jesse hesitated, she gulped again and took in a deep breath, she knew that no matter what she said that it was going to sound bad and could only hope that Zack and the club, Cloud and Tifa even- would forgive her and maybe even go easy on her. She began her story, starting from the day she and Nicki had gone to the recording studio to book Reno's band for the dance.

"Rufus Shinra was there." Jesse finally said, Zack's eyes dropped and Aerith paled. Aerith's reaction a little more severe due to her knowledge of what Rufus had done to sully Tifa's reputation, Zack had heard it from Aerith but had not ever thought much about it seeing that the guy had graduated already and would no longer pose as a threat to Tifa, despite the bullies at school-Tifa seemed to be ok with school, but the name Rufus Shinra was trouble.

Both Aerith and Zack knew it.

"I didn't know this...but Reno and his band are friends with Rufus, Rufus is actually 'The Turks' manager, he was there on that day and he asked us about Tifa. He talked about how he remembered us being in the motor club-Nicki and I. And he asked us if we knew her because she hung out with the motor club last year...Nicki answered yes." Jesse went on nervously "Then Nicki told him a lie."

"What kind of lie. "Asked Aerith intently, her voice still soft and caring, though suspicious.

"A huge one" answered Jesse. Zack took in a deep breath, and brought a hand to his temple as soon as Jesse said this, the motor club president was getting a headache. All this crap was just too much for him, man! He hated chick gossip and jealousy.

"What did Nicki say to Rufus? What was the huge lie Jesse?" Zack remained composed but his forehead was throbbing in annoyance.

"Rufus asked if Tifa ever talked about him, and Nicki told him that she did. That Tifa still really liked him, and wanted to be with him-also that she regretted breaking up with him. That Tifa wanted Rufus still. So Rufus decided that he would show up to the dance and try and reconnect with her." Upon answering Jesse knew that she had not only baffled the motor club president and his girlfriend but had enraged them as well.

"YOU WHAT!" it was Aerith who shouted which caught both Zack and Jesse off guard, Zack-just to be on the safe side-quickly grabbed Aerith by the shoulders to keep her from attacking Jesse after her outrageous revelation involving Tifa. Aerith was not the violent type, but Zack wasn't going to risk another cat fight and made sure his hold on Aerith was good and secure.

"I knew you had the hugest crush on Cloud; but that is just low! I can't believe you two did that to my best friend that is wrong on so many levels!" Screamed Aerith, Jesse flinched-as did Zack. Aerith; calm, sweet, innocent and loving Aerith, neither of them knew that she could even scream like that and have ill will in her voice, and Zack was her boyfriend!.

"I didn't lie...Nicki did but-"

"But? But what Jesse? But What?" Aerith was gasping and yelling, on the verge of hyperventilating. Zack knew he had to do something before his angel of girlfriend's head began to spin demonically; he grabbed her and repeated her name.

"Aerith, Aerith, babe! Let me handle this, calm down okay." Zack couldn't really blame her for her outburst, he honestly felt like doing the same.

"I'm sorry Zack" Aerith accepted his interference "I'm just so sick of this!."

"I know babe, me too." Zack agreed and the two looked over at Jesse whom was starting to get teary eyed. Zack sighed, damn it! He hated to see a girl cry, even if it was a girl whom was getting on his nerves. Something about a girl crying just made him feel helpless, and sympathetic. He decided to approach Jesse with a different attitude, to allow her to explain herself and this mess that she and Nicki had started. "Why did you lie about Tifa like that?"

"I didn't lie..." Jesse sniffled as Aerith glared at her with angry emerald eyes, Zack studied her carefully, and he had not yet come to a decision on whether or not he should trust Jesse. "I was surprised when Nicki began talking about Tifa, but I...I just..."

"Stood by and said nothing." Aerith concluded, her eyes still fiercely studying the girl.

"Yes...I did, I could have stopped her but I didn't...when we left the studio I asked her about it, and Nicki told me that since Tifa was such a gold dig-"

"You should choose your words carefully Jesse, this is our friend you are talking about." Zack interrupted and gripped Aerith tightly, afraid that she would start tearing Jesse's hair out if the wrong thing was said about Aerith's best friend.

"Nicki thought that seeing Rufus again would make Tifa change her mind about Cloud, and that Tifa would break up with Cloud to be with Rufus again...then Cloud and I would get together after they broke up." Jesse crossed her arms over her chest and shook slightly, awaiting Zack and Aerith's response. To her surprise Aerith snorted, and Zack shook his head and cursed profanely. Aerith never acted less than lady like during the time that Jesse had known her, Zack rarely used bad language despite being a guy. So Jesse knew that she had disgusted the pair with her confession, they did not look so forgiving anymore.

Jesse knew that she had worn their patience, Zack most of all.

"What...The hell made you think that a crackpot idea like that would work?" Zack vocalized with high note of disbelief "Tifa is not that type of girl! If you hadn't been so stupidly blind with jealousy you would have known that about her! "

"And if you had known me you would know that I wouldn't hang out with someone so selfish, or cruel!" added Aerith "Tifa is the sweetest person, and she genuinely loves Cloud did you know that he was her first kiss? Did you know that she has never even had sex? But you jealous girls, you just jumped to conclusions because of the way she looks!." Aerith exploded, Zack cleared his throat, and Jesse's eyes went wide.

"I didn't know..." Jesse felt bad now. Aerith kept ranting, Zack quietly tried to calm her down, also he felt slightly uncomfortable with Aerith revealing some things about Tifa's personal life. Even finding it a little ironic that Aerith mention Tifa never having sex, knowing now that she had once with Cloud and that she was carrying a three month old fetus in her belly at the moment.

"Is Rufus Shinra here right now?" Zack chose to change the topic seeing that there was something much more important at hand. "I'm assuming he is otherwise you wouldn't be talking to us right now right?"

"He is...I saw him. Before you get angrier I have to tell you, that after the fight with Tifa I'd told Nicki to tell Rufus to not come to the party. But she didn't ...and now he's here." Jesse added weakly, Zack sighed defeated. Zack had known Rufus Shinra before Shinra had graduated, the guy was used to having his way and usually traveled with an entourage of students, perhaps body guards now. He knew it wouldn't be pretty if they didn't get to Tifa before Rufus did.

Zack also knew about Cloud's reason for being so overprotective of Tifa lately, Zack was now afraid of Cloud exploding and kicking the crap out of Rufus Shinra, if not killing him. And Zack was not kidding around, he was sure Cloud would do something of extreme harm to Rufus Shinra.

"Damn it! We have to find Cloud and Tifa ASAP!" Zack stated, it was almost an order. He pulled away from Aerith, she was way ahead of him.

"Let's go back to the gym. "Aerith nodded intently, and the two quickly ran in the direction of the dances main entrance. Jesse followed quietly, but wasn't sure of what to do.

Dashing towards the entrance, both Zack and Aerith groaned in defeat. Seeing how packed the gym was, the dancing, the tables, the buffet table, it was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. Zack quickly scanned the table that his group had reserved, the one that Cloud and Tifa would sit at, they were not there.

"Were going to have to split up if we are going to find them." Zack concluded.

"In this crowd? "Aerith looked around and felt dread.

"We don't really have a choice, let's just find them and get convince them to leave with us as soon as possible, if you find Cloud call me on my cell, he has his phone with him." Zack added, Aerith nodded, she had not brought her phone and neither had Tifa; thankfully both Zack and Cloud had brought theirs.

"What should I do?" asked Jesse appearing behind them; both Zack and Aerith looked at her with unapologetic stares.

"Nothing, you've done enough." Zack said coldly, a rare tone from him. Jesse felt a pit in her stomach, and watched as the motor club president and his girlfriend separated into the array of people. The two looked around for a few minutes, Zack had narrowly missed the couple by a few feet, because at that point Tifa had gotten sore feet and had wanted to sit down. A few more minutes passed, Zack had considered rounding up the gang (Biggs ,Wedge ,Billy and Johnny) in order to find his friends.

Upon glancing at the reserved table once more, he felt relief. Tifa was sitting down at the table resting, and watching the rest of the students dance, she was with their friends, but Cloud was not at her side. Zack began to rush over, he figured if he at least grabbed Tifa and got her out of the gym than maybe there would be a chance of avoiding Rufus Shinra.

Zack pushed and shoved a couple of people out of the way, apologizing but with haste. He staggered and then came to screeching halt and damn near hit the table before falling to his knees at the side of Tifa's chair, his knees hit the floor hard but no one noticed the sound do to it being drowned out by the music.

"What in the-...Zack?" Tifa gasped, the rest of the group looked over at Zack too, Even Ellie and Johnny, whom Zack noticed were cuddling at the table.

"Something wrong man?" asked Johnny.

"You look like you've been running for your life." Joked Wedge, Billy and Biggs were nodding in agreement, Tifa turned to Zack, her dress swishing slightly. Zack grabbed hold of the table with his right hand and propped himself onto his feet into a crouching position, he had to get Tifa to leave now but he didn't want to alarm her and raise her blood pressure, remembering that she was carrying Cloud's baby now he had to be discreet.

"Um,Tifa. Aerith wants to leave." Zack said with a sheepish smile, regaining some of his boyish style and attitude "She wants us all to head over to her house for a while and chill out." He hated to lie like that, and using Aerith too, sadly this was the best lie he could come up with, and it was a pretty lame one.

"Leave?" Tifa laughed a little bit "You two haven't even been in the gym all evening, you want to leave now?" Tifa had said this teasingly. And their group at the table laughed.

"Wow Zack, guess you and Aerith are desperate for a little more _private_ venue." Jested Biggs all of a sudden, the table lit up with laughter, Tifa covered her mouth but she was laughing softly. Zack turned briar red and gulped, damn! Had he and Aerith really been that bad with public affection at school? He'd have to work on that later, he knew his friends were kidding around but he couldn't quip with the guys right now.

"um...No, But I was thinking your _situation _might make you a little tired, and Aerith wanted to get you to take it easy and _tuck _in early." Zack hinted strongly with certain words about the pregnancy, Tifa picked up on that right away but the rest of the table was lost. Tifa was surprised by Zack mentioning the baby, and was not too pleased by it, Tifa would talk to Zack about it later. She was wondering if it was his mirroring Cloud's overprotective attitude that was cause of this..

"Situation? Are you on your period?" Wedge added rudely, the group made disgusted sounds and through crumpled up napkins at him.

"That's none of your business Wedge!" shot Ellie "you're a perv." The group was laughing again, and chatting wildly, Tifa blushed but looked at Zack in the eyes and nodded, Zack was relieved she was willing to leave, they just had to grab Cloud now.

" Cloud is getting food though." Tifa nodded her head up and motioned towards the buffet table where she had just seen her boyfriend. But Cloud was nowhere in sight, Tifa raised an eyebrow "That's weird he was just there a few minutes ago..." Tifa felt her stomach churn, like it had a few minutes ago, she felt uneasy again.

"Where? At the buffet Table?" Zack stood up and tried to look for Cloud, Tifa got up too. Their group of friends stayed seated, all were too comfortable and went back to their conversations. Tifa looked around as did Zack.

"Aerith was actually heading toward him; I saw them just a few minutes ago." Tifa stated, Zack began to relax; Good! Aerith had found Cloud, and any second she would call him on his cell phone to let him know and then they would be on their way, disaster averted.

As if on cue his cell phone began to vibrate, Zack gave a sigh of relief and reached into his pocket gripped his cell phone, and answered the call button. He had expected better news.

"Aerith?" Zack covered his other ear with a free hand to try and hear what was being said on the phone; he heard a voice, several most notably a panicky female's voice. Zack froze, as Aerith frantically repeated 'Back stage! Back stage! Where the band is playing!"

Zack didn't even turn off his phone-or pocket it. Gripping his phone Zack dashed past the table, and into the dancing crowd, once again pushing and shoving, fighting to make his way to the back of the stage where the band was playing.

Tifa was left behind, shocked by what she had just witnessed. Not knowing what to do Tifa looked at her table of friends. Biggs, Billy, Johnny, Wedge, and Ellie had also taken noticed by Zack's alarming departure.

CT

Cloud had been waiting anxiously in line to grab an empty plate to pile food onto, he had to admit, and he had not been that hungry until after catching sight of the variety of dishes on the table. Cloud was glad that Tifa had talked him into getting up and grabbing a plate, he was going to pack all the food onto it and hopefully share with her. He had been maybe waiting in line for a total of six minutes when he noticed Aerith pacing about in the gym-turning her head around as if looking for someone while her hair whipped about.

'That's weird, she's not with Zack. I thought they had gone off to her locker?' thought Cloud; he stood his ground not thinking much of it; well at least until he saw that Aerith had spotted him. Aerith's eyes beamed. Cloud tilted his head up slightly in her direction 'Me?' Cloud thought and then mouthed the word while pointing at himself with his right thumb.

Aerith nodded profusely and signaled to for him to come join her. To which Cloud frowned, he was hesitant to leave his place in line-since he had already spent six minutes standing, and was only maybe three people away from selecting his dishes; Cloud did not want to head to the back of the line and wait another six to nine minutes-so he signaled for Aerith to walk over to his place. She complied.

"Cloud, I'm so glad you're here!" Aerith said after running over, boy she didn't waste any time. Cloud was perplexed.

"Where else would I be? Zack has the car keys it's not like Tifa and I would ditch you guys." Cloud responded with a shrug, not thinking it came off as rude at all. Aerith shook her head.

"Really Cloud, We don't have time to play the wit game right now. Let me see your cell phone, it's really important that we call Zack on it." Aerith was direct in her request, very serious, not playful or sweet in any way which baffled Cloud.

"What do you mean important? Something wrong with Zack?" now Cloud was concerned, and had moved out of the buffet line; the students behind him eagerly skipped forward to take his place.

"...No, But he's meeting up with Tifa right now. We all need to leave. Trust me Cloud it's really important" Aerith regretted not having come up with a good excuse for leaving the dance-and for being so frank. The green eyed girl truly felt as if she didn't have much of a choice but to be up front. "It involves Tifa, Zack is looking for her now. If we call him we can meet up with him right away."

Now Aerith had Cloud's full attention. Had Zack told Aerith about the baby? Cloud quickly dashed off that thought, if Zack had told Aerith she wouldn't have been approaching him about it-but approaching Tifa instead. He reached into his back pocket where he had his cell phone, for a short time his mental guard was down and his hearing had never been so sharp.

He was in the middle of handing over his cell to Aerith, whose outstretched hand was eagerly waiting to collect the phone to call Zack-when Cloud heard it.

"Rufus Shinra is back stage." It was someone who had come with the band, a "Turks" roadie, the roadie had been talking to a group of cute girls. "The Rufus Shinra, he's here looking for some girl name Tifa." Upon hearing this Cloud dropped the cell phone, it fell a few inches but Aerith had caught it before it reached the floor. Aerith stumbled a bit, she found her balance right away, but was horrified to see Cloud turning around and heading towards the roadie.

"Apparently she's like his old girlfriend or something. You guys know her? He's been looking for her all night" The roadie must have had specific instructions given to him by his superior, but it was clear that the roadie was taking advantage of this mission by trying to flirt with a few female students, not that the roadie was much older, maybe 19, but Cloud disliked him immediately. And not just for scouting the crowd for his girlfriend, but because the roadie also looked like a creep.

"Why is he looking for her for? Isn't she here with that grease ball of a boyfriend?" said one of the girls, another girl laughed, and a third girl chimed in.

"Who the hell is that girl anyway? And that grease ball boyfriend? Everyone in the motor club is always talking about them? Why are they so damn special?" said the third girl. Her friends laughed, and so did the roadie.

"Well, all I know is that girl is dying to get back with Rufus, he won't quit bragging about it. Talks about renting a suite in Metro 1 and taking this Tifa chick over there after the dance for post-fight coital bliss." The Roadie said perversely. The roadie felt a hand grip his shirt, and with ease he was pulled away from his three cute targets that gasped in disbelief.

"What the-" The roadie was six feet tall and weighed about 201 pounds, to be dragged by his shirt collar was not an easy thing to accomplish-so it took the guy by surprise to see that someone three inches shorter than he had been the culprit behind his failed flirting mission. Cloud's muscles were well covered by his dress shirt, but they were flexing, and he was angry.

CT

Author: hello everyone, I am so sorry, I'm 22 years old now. I have work, family, school,karate, and several other activities consuming my life at the moment. But please don't think for one second that this story is over, though I started this years ago I want to finish it. I love all of you guys, and if you have any questions or suggestion for this story, please feel free to inbox me on this website.

I really wanted to reply in this chapter like I usually do to all of you wonderful/patient/awesome readers. But someone I had e-mailed told me that they are starting to crackdown on this. Is this true? I have not written on FF. net in quite some time (sad face). Is it safe to reply in chapters still?.

I had hoped to conclude the "jealous girl" arc in this chapter, it seems the next one will be the end to that, and the beginning of the end guys. Cloud and Tifa have suffered enough at my hands lol. Also I've neglected my other story "Under the red cape" for far too long, I still want to write that Yuffie/Vincent/Shelke love triangle story. So come on guys and be sure to bully me into writing. We need to get this done! Heheh.

Also. I saw on the review board that someone posted as me. THAT is not me! (mad face) I e-mailed a reader and told them that I had written enough for three chapters, in the past, this chapter would have been three for me. That is what I said to him or her. I will try and pump out a new chapter soon though. This time you have my word guys.

I love you ff reader land!

Rina


End file.
